


Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolfstribe [German Version]

by LilTomato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU - Fairytale, Akaba Leo as The Hunter, Bite marks, Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, Established Relationship, F/M, Interactions between humans & wolfkind, M/M, Ritual, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soulmates, Wolves, Yuto as The Wolf, Yuya as Red Riding Hood, counterpartshipping, inspired by the fairytale and the movie with Amanda Seyfried, old/ancient magic, only on AO3, pawnshipping, wolf magic, wolfpeople are like the Laguz (Path of Radiance & Radiant Dawn) but with more magic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 48,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [Deutsche Version]Es war einmal ein Junge mit rotem Umhang, der vom Weg abkam...Inspiriert durch das Märchen von Rotkäppchen und dem Film mit Amanda SeyfriedRated E zur Sicherheit
Relationships: Akaba Ray & Zarc & Yuri & Yuto, Akaba Ray/Zarc, Past Yusho/Yoko, Sakaki Yoko & Yugo & Sakaki Yuya, Sakaki Yuya/Yuto, Yugo/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 1





	1. Kapitel 1: What's Hidden in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^
> 
> Hier ist ein weiteres Märchen-AU, das ich nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf bekommen habe.  
> Allerdings basiert es nicht auf einem Disney-Film  
> Ich habe mich von dem eigentlichen Märchen und dem Film von Catherine Hardwicke inspirieren lassen und mir auch ziemlich viele Freiheiten genommen, je mehr ich geschrieben habe
> 
> Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt und wünsche euch viel Spaß~

Nacht für Nacht saßen unzählige Kinder in ihren Betten und ließen sich von ihren Eltern Geschichten erzählen. Selbsterfundene Welten, in denen Helden und Heldinnen das Böse bezwangen. Oder Erlebnisse, die lange zurücklagen und trotzdem das Interesse der Kleinen weckten. Oder Märchen, die sich so einfach weiter erzählen ließen, immer mit einer Botschaft, die darin versteckt war.

Wie das Märchen von Rotkäppchen, das auf dem Weg zur Großmutter vom Weg abkam und auf den Wolf traf, der es hereinlegte und nur dank dem Jäger seiner Strafe für die eigene Gier und Bosheit zugeführt werden konnte.

Doch was findet man, wenn man wie Rotkäppchen vom Weg abweicht?

Findet man den Teufel in der Gestalt eines Tieres, der zum Ungehorsam verführt?

Oder findet man gar etwas ganz Anderes?

~~~

Stille. Es war kaum etwas zu hören. Vögel hörte man sowieso kaum und zu dieser Zeit des Jahres erst recht nicht. In der letzten Nacht war der erste Schnee gefallen. Der Boden und die Bäume waren mit wunderschönem Weiß bedeckt. Es bewegte sich kaum etwas, nur ein Eichhörnchen kletterte gerade an einem dunklen Stamm hinunter, um etwas zu futtern zu suchen.

Doch als es den Fuß der Pflanze erreichte, hielt es inne und sah sich aufmerksam um. Etwas drang an seine Ohren, etwas, das immer näher kam, und schließlich floh das kleine Tier wieder zurück nach oben.

Zwischen den Bäumen tauchte eine Person auf, versteckt unter einem bodenlangen, blutroten Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Für einen Moment wurde gestoppt und der Kopf gehoben, um einen kurzen Blick in die Umgebung zu riskieren. Es war nichts zu sehen, das in irgendeiner Weise beunruhigend war. Oder gar zum Ende des Vorhabens führen könnte.

Der Gedanke an Letzteres war sofort unerwünscht. Auf keinen Fall wurde nun der Rückzug angetreten. Das kam garnicht infrage!

Spürend, wie dringend das Vorhaben umgesetzt werden musste, setzte die Person sich wieder in Bewegung. Es war später als gewollt, also war Eile angesagt. Schnell wurde noch ein Blick nach hinten geworfen. Niemand war gefolgt. Gut, somit war diese Sorge unbegründet.

Je weiter der Weg in den Wald hineinführte, desto weniger Vorsicht und mehr Selbstsicherheit lag in den Schritten. Als ob es ein geheimes Wissen gab, wem die Bäume ihren Schutz anboten und wer als unerwünschter Eindringling galt.

Es gab keinen sichtbaren Pfad und da wusste die Person ganz genau, wohin es ging. Schließlich öffnete sich der Wald und gab die Sicht auf ein Haus frei, das am gegenüberliegenden Rande einer Lichtung stand.

Erleichterung stieg hoch, gemischt mit wachsender Vorfreude und etwas Anderem. Ein Seufzen entkam zwischen weich aussehenden Lippen. Endlich war das Ziel in Sicht. Für einen Augenblick tauchte der Gedanke auf, dass die Zeit sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, die zwischen dem letzten Besuch und nun lag.

Die Person lächelte leicht und beeilte sich zu dem kleinen Gebäude zu kommen. Nun war diese Zeit vorbei und die Freude darüber war groß. Das Ziel war in greifbarer Nähe. Durch rasche Schritte wurde die Entfernung zurückgelegt und braune Stiefel liefen über reines Weiß, bis sie schließlich auf das Braun von hölzernen Stufen traten.

Diese führten zu einer Veranda, auf der eine Sitzbank stand. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie seit Jahren weder benützt noch gereinigt worden. Das Möbelstück blieb unbeachtet, als die Tür angesteuert wurde. Sie war unverschlossen, aber das war sie schon sehr lange. Es war auch nicht wirklich nötig. Das Haus lag gut versteckt und kaum jemand verirrte sich an diesen Ort. Nur wer wirklich den Weg wusste, fand hierher.

Eine kleine Hand schob sich unter dem roten Stoff hervor und legte sich auf die eiserne Türklinke, um sie hinunterzudrücken. Gleichzeitig tauchte die zweite Hand auf, die sich in der Wärme unter dem Umhang versteckt hatte, und zog die Kapuze vom Kopf, während die Tür aufschwang und den Blick auf den in Dunkelheit liegenden Raum dahinter freigab, welcher die Mauern komplett ausfüllte.

Ein zierlicher Junge kam unter dem wie Blut aussehenden Kleidungsstück zum Vorschein, der nochmal einen Blick aus rubinroten Augen über seine Schulter warf, bevor er über die Türschwelle trat und den Zugang hinter sich schloss. Es war ihm keiner gefolgt und das war ein erleichterndes Gefühl.

Langsam ging er in den Raum hinein. Die wenigen Fenster waren halbwegs sauber, sodass der Junge trotz Finsternis genug erkennen konnte. Es war auch warm, aber im Kamin brannte kein Feuer. Er konnte sich auf die Schnelle nicht erinnern, wann dieser in der letzten Zeit so richtig benutzt worden war. Das war auch schon ein paar Monate her.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Durch seinen Umhang wurde ihm so warm, dass es schon fast unangenehm wurde, fast zu heiß. Doch das war das kleinere Problem. So wie es aussah, war er allein. Das gefiel ihm nicht. War er zu früh? Oder zu spät? Wie auch immer es war unangenehm.

Genauso wie das Gefühl zwischen seinen Schenkeln, das sich nun verstärkt in Erinnerung rief. Leicht zittrig strich er sich ein paar Strähnen seines rot-grünen Haares aus dem Gesicht, während er seine Beine etwas zusammenpresste, in der Hoffnung, dass es etwas leichter wurde. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht, den Druck in seinem Schoß abzuschwächen.

Gerade als der Junge eine Hand auf seinen Mund presste, um ein leises Wimmern zu unterdrücken, hörte er, wie sich hinter ihm etwas bewegte. Ihm blieb für eine Sekunde die Luft weg. Er war also doch nicht allein. Aber war es auch wirklich...?

Schnell drehte er sich um. Ein Knurren ertönte aus einer Ecke, die so dunkel war, dass es nicht möglich war, irgendetwas zu erkennen. Bis auf ein Paar grauer Augen, das auf ihn gerichtet war. Ein Blick und er wusste, wem diese gehörten. "Yu-" Er konnte nicht aussprechen.

Innerhalb eines Augenblickes war ein etwas größerer und kräftigerer Körper über ihm und riss ihn zu Boden. Sie landeten auf einem Teppich und der Kleinere keuchte auf. Er war nicht verletzt. Der weiche Gegenstand unter ihm und die starken Arme des Anderen hatten ihn davor bewahrt. Es war mehr die Überraschung, die zu diesem Laut führte, und das Gefühl, als sie sich aneinanderpressten.

"Yu-", begann er erneut, doch diesmal schnitt ihm ein weiches Lippenpaar das Wort ab, das sich fordernd auf sein eigenes legte. Leicht größere Hände schlossen sich um seine Handgelenke und hielten sie fest, während sein "Angreifer" sich auf ihn legte. Ohne ihn zu erdrücken, aber ohne ihm viel Freiraum zum Bewegen zu geben, und die Knie zwischen zwei schlanke Beine schiebend, um sie für besagten "Angreifer" zu öffnen.

Er ergab sich mit einem Stöhnen auf den Lippen und schloss die Augen. Widerstand wäre nicht möglich, war es nie gewesen. Er wollte sich auch nicht wehren, nicht gegen den Mann über ihm, der nun ihre Hüften aneinander stieß und ihn genau spüren ließ, was er wollte.

Instinktiv erwiderte der Kleinere die Geste, um den Anderen spüren zu lassen, wie sehr er genau das auch wollte. Keuchend versuchte er den Kuss für einen Augenblick zu unterbrechen, um etwas sagen zu können. Doch als seine Lippen sich einen Spalt breit öffneten, schob sich eine raue Zunge hindurch und machte sich daran, seinen Mund für ihren Besitzer zu erobern.

Der Junge wimmerte hilflos. Das war nicht genug, nicht nach den Wochen ohne den Größeren. Seine Hüften stießen erneut nach oben und suchten ihr Gegenstück, um sich dagegen zu reiben und zu mehr zu animieren.

Ein lautes, hungriges Knurren drang in den Kuss, dann waren seine Handgelenke wieder frei. Die Hände, die ihn gerade noch festhielten, machten sich nun auf den Weg nach unten, öffneten den roten Umhang, sodass dieser nicht mehr länger ein Hinderniss darstellte.

Er nutzte diese neue Freiheit, um selbst auf "Entdeckungsreise" zu gehen. Der Körper über ihm war ihm bekannt und doch fühlte er sich wie neu an. Der Geruch nach Wald drang in seine Nase und ein Schluchzen entkam ihm, während er an dem dunklen Hemd zerrte, um mehr zu bekommen.

Er hatte ihn vermisst.

Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst.

Für einen Moment ließ dieser Hunger, der sie beide erfasst hatte, etwas nach und der Größere löste den Kuss, gab ihnen die Möglichkeit wieder an frische Luft zu kommen, die ihnen gefehlt hatte. "Scht~ Alles okay." Der Griff wurde lockerer und weiche Lippen berührten sein Gesicht. "Bitte verzeih... Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, wurde ihm bewusst, während er sich an ihn klammerte, nicht loslassen wollte. "Hast du nicht.", brachte der Junge keuchend hervor. Seine Lungen brannten wegen dem Sauerstoffmangel, aber er ignorierte es und sah hoch, suchte die grauen Augen, die ihn mit soviel Liebe und Verlangen betrachteten. "Ich habe dich nur so vermisst, Yuto."

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Angesprochenen. "Ich dich auch, Yuya." Zärtlich strich er über eine Wange seines Gegenübers, dann schob er sich in seine vorherige Position zurück, in der er den Kleineren dort halten konnte, wo er ihn haben wollte. "Ich habe dich so vermisst."

Liebevoll hauchte er kleine Küsse auf die Stirn seines Partners, auf seine Wangen, auf die Nasenspitze, auf die Augenlider, die sich senkten und ihm weitere Möglichkeiten zur Berührung boten. Für einen Moment beschränkte Yuto sich ganz darauf, bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf Yuyas legte. Sein Begehren hatte nicht nachgelassen und nun wollte es gestillt werden.

Genauso wie das des Jungen unter ihm, dessen Aufmerksamkeit rasch wieder auf den Druck zwischen seinen Schenkeln gelenkt wurde. Seine Finger fanden den Weg in eine schwarze Mähne und streiften dabei die dunklen Ohren, während er den Anderen zu sich zog, um ihn weiterhin innig zu küssen.

Yuto grollte. Der Hunger von zuvor kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück und er spürte, wie Yuya darauf reagierte und mit offensichtlichem Verlangen antwortete. Als ihre Körper sich ein weiteres Mal einander rieben, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

"Fuck, Yuya!" Ungeduldig zog er an dem hellen Hemd, bis es ihm gelang es über den seidigweichen Mop aus Rot und Grün zu streifen und er das Kleidungsstück zur Seite warf. Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er es in ebendieser Ungeduld zerriss, um an das zu gelangen, was sich darunter versteckte. Bei dem Anblick von milchig-weißer Haut, den verlockenden Knospen auf der Brust des Kleineren und den Bissnarben auf der linken Schulter spürte er, wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Dabei hatte er noch nicht alles ausgepackt.

Der Junge erzitterte, als kühlere Luft über seine Haut strich. Es wurde stärker, als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes über ihm sah. Er wirkte, als würde er am Verhungern sein und nun vor dem größten und leckersten Buffet stehen, das darauf wartete, dass er es verspeiste. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber er konnte nicht.

"Mein!", knurrte Yuto und stürzte sich auf die süßen Verlockungen, die vor ihm präsentiert wurden. Seine Lippen fanden augenblicklich eine der dunkelrosa gefärbten Knospen und nahmen sich ihrer an, während seine Hände den zierlichen Leib unter die Lippe nahmen.

Yuya stöhnte. Lust strömte durch seine Adern und stahl ihm die Fähigkeit klar denken zu können. Er konnte nichts tun angesichts der deutlichen Forderungen, die an ihn gestellt wurden, außer sich am Hemd seines Partners festzuhalten. Das Gefühl von Krallen geisterte über seine Seiten und seinen Bauch und an manchen Stellen drückten sie sich in sein Fleisch, ohne ihn zu verletzen.

Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, sondern reagierte nur mehr instinktiv. Er versuchte Halt zu finden, während der Druck in seinen Lenden unerträglich wurde und er zu einem Häufchen ungestillten Verlangens wurde.

Es fiel ihm immer schwerer. Sein süßer Schatz roch so verführerisch und sah wie eine zum Leben erwachte Sünde aus. Mit jedem weiteren Saugen und Lecken an den ihm dargebotenen Köstlichkeiten bäumte sich der Kleinere mehr und mehr auf, sang dabei nur für ihn oder wiederholte Yutos Namen wie ein Gebet.

Als er seine Hand auf eine deutliche Beule legte und ein heiserer Aufschrei über gerötete und leicht geschwollene Lippen entkam, befand Yuto, dass er sich lange genug zurückgehalten hatte.

Er wollte sich so tief in Yuya vergraben, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, das Gefühl von seinem älteren Geliebten erfüllt zu sein zu vergessen, selbst wenn sie wieder wochenlang voneinander getrennt waren.

Er wollte seine Reisszähne erneut in zarte Haut drücken und dafür sorgen, dass Yuya ein weiteres Mal trug, das Anderen zeigte, dass er Yutos war. Dass er für immer Yutos sein würde, egal wer versuchen würde Anspruch auf ihn zu erheben.

Mit einem tiefen Knurren löste er sich von dem Jungen, noch einmal sanft, aber forsch zudrückend und den darauffolgenden Schrei genießend, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sein eigenes Hemd mit sichtlicher Ungeduld über den Kopf zog. Es landete irgendwo hinter ihm, als er es wegschleuderte, damit es nicht noch länger im Weg war. Außerdem würde es sowieso nur stören.

Yuya erschauderte, als er mehr von gebräunter Haut zu sehen bekam. Ohne es zu bemerken, leckte er sich über trocken gewordene Lippen, während er die Muskeln beobachtete, die sich darunter abzeichneten. Diesen Anblick hatte er so vermisst. "Gott, Yuto.", wisperte er, ohne wegsehen zu können.

"Sieht so aus, als würde mein Rotkäppchen davon begeistert sein, was er sieht.", meinte der Andere und war im nächsten Moment wieder auf ihm, bevor er noch etwas sagen oder dem Größeren entgegenkommen konnte. Schnell riss Yuto die Kontrolle wieder an sich und Yuya ließ ihn. Er wollte es garnicht anders. Sein Partner wusste genau, was er tat, und er wollte ihm geben, was er verlangte. Er wollte von ihm verschlungen werden.

"Und mein Wolf lässt mich warten-" Ein weiches Lippenpaar legte sich mit spürbarer Gier auf das des Jüngeren und brachte ihn zum Schweigen, während Hände, die nicht seine eigenen waren, zu seinen Hüften wanderten. Yuya keuchte auf und krallte sich in Yutos Schultern, als erneut an ihm gezogen wurde.

Der Mann knurrte ein weiteres Mal, kaum dass die letzten Hüllen des Anderen gefallen waren. "So perfekt~" Ein Teil von ihm wollte sich Zeit nehmen, um sich ausgiebig um seinen Geliebten zu kümmern, doch der andere Teil, der auch stärker war, hatte eindeutig andere Pläne.

Erst recht, als der Junge instinktiv seinem Beispiel folgte, um die letzten, noch existierenden Barrieren aus dem Weg zu räumen, und dabei die Beule in seinem Schritt streifte. Daraufhin war auch der andere Teil überzeugt, dass es keinen Grund gab, noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden.

Yuya keuchte auf, als er sich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste auf allen vieren wiederfand. Im ersten Augenblick konnte sein Bewusstsein garnicht nachvollziehen, was los war. "Yuto!" Überrascht sah er über seine Schulter und entdeckte den Anderen direkt hinter ihm, graue Augen mit Lust und Verlangen erfüllt. Ein kleines Wimmern entkam ihm.

Der Größere legte eine Hand auf eine Hüfte vor ihm und drückte leicht, um sicherzustellen, dass sein Geliebter dort blieb, wo er ihn haben wollte, bevor er sich den zwei weichen Backen zuwandte.

Yuya blieb die Luft weg, während zwei sich feucht anfühlende Finger sich zwischen besagte Backen schoben und den engen Muskelring passierten, den sie dort fanden. Der Junge stöhnte. Es war unangenehm, doch sein Körper gewöhnte sich schnell an die beiden Eindringlinge, die einen Moment lang in ihm verweilten. Dann zogen sie sich fast ganz aus ihm zurück und stießen wieder in ihn.

Yutos Augen leuchteten zufrieden, während er Yuyas Reaktionen beobachtete, wie er bei jedem Stoß erzitterte und sich wand. Das atemlose Luftschnappen und die übrigen Laute waren wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er konnte nicht genug bekommen.

Ein paar Mal stieß er in diese verlockende Enge, dehnte sie mit scherenartige Bewegungen und zog seine Finger ganz zurück. Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen war die Folge, ein offensichtlicher Protest. Er hatte nicht vor, diesen unbeantwortet zu lassen.

Sein "Rotkäppchen" kam nicht dazu, sich zu lange leer zu fühlen. Stoff raschelte, als die letzte Barriere nun doch endlich fiel. Einen Augenblick später drängte sich etwas Hartes, Unnachgiebiges gegen ihn und schließlich in ihn. Yuya schrie auf und krallte sich in den Stoff unter ihn. Starke Hände hielten seine Hüften fest und er hörte Yuto hinter sich laut grollen, während er sich komplett in ihm versenkte.

Innehaltend, genoss das Paar das Gefühl eins zu sein. "Mein!", entkam dem Größeren beim Ausatmen und bevor der Junge etwas antworten konnte, begann er sich zu bewegen. Yuya japste nach Luft und ergab sich der Lust, die sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte.

Auf einem Unterarm abstützend, griff er nach hinten und legte seine Hand auf die des Älteren, spürte unter seinen Fingerkuppen stumpfe Nägel, so wie es ihm bereits bekannt war. "Yuto~" Er wollte, nein, brauchte mehr! Nach den Wochen, die sie einander nicht sehen konnten, war Zurückhaltung das Letzte, was er wollte.

Yuto befand sich in keinem besseren Zustand. Yuya fühlte sich so perfekt um ihn herum an. Nur die ersten paar Stöße waren noch etwas zurückhaltender, dann zog er das Tempo an, um ihnen Beiden das zu geben, was ihr Verlangen stillen würde.

Ihre Stimmen mischten sich mit dem Geräusch von Haut, die gegen Haut klatschte, als ihr Liebesspiel intensiver, ihre Bewegungen hektischer wurden, erst recht, als der Mann den Winkel änderte, in den er stieß und diese eine besondere Stelle in seinem Geliebten traf, welche diesen noch mehr zum Schreien brachte.

Yuya war wehrlos gegen die neuen Wellen von Lust, die seine Sinne immer wieder attackierten. Der Druck zwischen seinen Beinen war unerträglich, fast schon schmerzhaft. Er konnte längst keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. In seinem Kopf befand sich soviel Nebel, dass seine Instinkte als Einziges übrig geblieben waren, sowie der Name seines Liebsten.

Er konnte nicht mehr. Je länger es dauerte, desto näher kam er diesem Punkt, an dem eine Rückkehr nicht mehr möglich war. Es wurde zuviel. Viel zu viel!

Yuto lehnte sich nach vorne, sodass er den kleineren Körper mit seinem eigenen bedeckte, und legte seine Hand auf Yuyas, während er sein Gesicht in einem rot-grünen Haarschopf vergrub, tief durchatmend. Er liebte diesen Duft, den der Andere verströmte. So süß, mit einem Hauch von ihm selbst. Selbst ohne Letzterem war es genau richtig. Sein niedlicher Geliebter war so wundervoll.

Wundervoll und knapp vor einem heftigen Höhepunkt. Der Ältere schob seine andere Hand zwischen zwei weiche Schenkel, um sich dort niederzulassen. Gleichzeitig wanderten seine Lippen über verschwitzte Haut, bis sie ein paar Narben auf einer Schulter erreichten, die offensichtlich von scharfen Zähnen stammten.

"Komm, Baby. Komm für mich.", wies er ihn sanft, aber bestimmt an und strich fordernd über den Schatz, den er gefunden hatte. Einen Augenblick später folgte Yuya der Anweisung mit einem lauten Schrei. Er wurde so eng, dass Yuto sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und tief in dieser berauschenden Wärme kam. Ein lautes Knurren entkam ihm und seine Zähne senkten sich in weiße Haut.

Für einen langen Moment konnte er kaum etwas sehen, bis auf unzählige Punkte, die ihn an den wolkenlosen Nachthimmel erinnerte, wenn man die Sterne gut sehen konnte. Sein eigener Körper fühlte sich schwerelos an, als würde er schweben, auch wenn es nicht lange dauerte.

Keuchend fand der Größere sich plötzlich in der Realität wieder. Vorsichtig löste er seine Zähne aus der Stelle, in die er gebissen hatte, und leckte sanft darüber, bevor Yuto sich seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst wurde, genauso wie dem nassen Gefühl auf seiner Hand.

Yuya lag unter ihm, die Augen geschlossen und entspannend atmend. Er rührte sich nicht, als der Ältere ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Yuto lächelte liebevoll, dann drehte er sie beide behutsam auf die Seite und zog den blutroten Stoff des Umhangs über ihre Leiber, um sie zu wärmen, bevor er sich daran machte seine Finger von der milchig-weißen Substanz zu reinigen, welche an ihnen klebte.

"...Mhm..." Er war gerade fertig geworden, als der Kleinere sich wieder bewegte, langsam zu sich kam. "Hey mein Schatz~" Starke Arme schlossen sich um den Jungen, der nun die Augen öffnete und sich umsah, bis Rot auf Grau traf. "Hey~"

Auf ihren Gesichtern breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und Yuya wollte sich drehen, um seinen Partner besser anzusehen, wurde jedoch durch kräftige Hände und ein weiteres, wichtiges Detail gestoppt.

"Vorsicht." Yuto küsste ihn auf die Schulter. "Sonst wird es für uns beide unangenehm." Ihre Körper waren an den Hüften noch miteinander verbunden und würden es noch einige Zeit bleiben.

"Entschuldige. Das war nicht meine Absicht.", flüsterte Yuya und schloss erneut die Augen, um sich auf das Gefühl in ihm zu konzentrieren. Er mochte es, wie der Andere ihn genau ausfüllte udn auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Liebesspiel in ihm anschwoll und sie noch mehr aneinander band, bis sie sich nicht mehr voneinander lösen konnten.

"Ich weiß. Ist schon in Ordnung." Der Ältere ließ seine Hände, wo sie waren, und lockerte seinen Griff, während er sein Gesicht im Nacken seines Liebsten vergrub. Besagter streckte seine eine Hand über seine Schulter aus und kraulte Yuto hinter einem der schwarzen Ohren, die aus dem wilden Haarschopf herausstanden. Er musste nicht hinsehen, er wusste, dass der buschige, schwarze Schweif hin und her wedelte.

Eine Weile bleiben sie so liegen, die gegenseitige Wärme genießend. "Wie waren die letzten Wochen?", fragte Yuya schließlich und drehte leicht seinen Kopf. Nun wo das sexuelle Verlangen ein wenig gestillt worden war, wollte er wissen, wie es seinem Liebsten in der Zeit ergangen war, in der sie einander nicht hatten sehen können.

"Langwierig. Ich war ständig versucht, ins Dorf zu laufen und nach dir zu suchen.", antwortete Yuto. "Als ich das Band an unserem Baum sah, war ich so erleichtert." Er grinste leicht an Yuyas Hals. "Ich dachte schon daran, durch das Fenster deines Schlafzimmers zu klettern und dich aus deinem Bett zu entführen, damit ich dich endlich wieder ganz für mich allein haben kann."

Der Jüngere lachte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass das meiner Mutter und meinem Bruder recht wäre.", meinte er und spürte das Schmollen an seinem Nacken. "Ich fürchte mich nicht vor den Beiden!", hörte er ihn brummen. "Ich weiß... Aber ich will nicht nach Hause kommen und dein Fell vorm Kamin finden."

Ein unverständliches Grummeln folgte, aber sie wussten beide, dass Yuya recht hatte. Yuto war kein normaler Mensch, wie er im Buche stand. Er war anders und genau dafür würden ihn die Bewohner des Dorfes, in dem sein kleiner Geliebter lebte, umbringen, sollte er sich zeigen.

Nur weil er Wolfsohren hatte...

Nur weil er einen Schweif hatte...

Nur weil seine zweite Form die eines monströsen Wolfes war, hoch wie ein ausgewachsener, bulliger Mann und somit auch deutlich stärker und schneller als normale Wölfe...

Eine Kraft und Schnelligkeit, die sich auch in seiner zweibeinigen Form entsprechend wiederfand.

"Stimmt schon... Aber das wird nichts daran ändern, dass ich es nur zu gerne tun würde." Der Wolfsmann ließ seine Lippen über die zarte Haut vor seiner Haut geistern, hauchte kleine Küsse darauf.

"Ich würde ganz, ganz leise sein. Alle würden schlafen und ich würde nur dem Mond erlauben zuzusehen, wenn ich dein Fenster öffne und in dein Zimmer klettere, damit ich mich auf die Suche nach meinem Rotkäppchen machen kann. Und sobald ich mein Rotkäppchen gefunden habe, werde ich mein Rotkäppchen in meinen Bau bringen und dort verschlingen. Immer und immer wieder."

Seine Stimme wurde leiser und rauer. Es klang so sinnlich, dass Yuya wimmerte, als Verlangen zurückkehrte und wie heiße Lava durch seine Adern floss. Es machte ihn an, sehr sogar. Leicht zitternd biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte das Feuer in seinen Lenden so gut es ging zu unterdrücken.

"Yu-Yuto!", protestierte der Junge und warf dem Anderen einen Blick über die Schulter zu. "Lass das!" Er gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Finger, die kleine Kreise auf seiner Hüfte malte.

"Tschuldigung." Yuto hielt inne und lächelte seinen Menschen an, Verlegenheit deutlich in seinen Gesichtszügen. "Es füllt mir nur so schwer dir zu widerstehen." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den weichen, rot-grünen Haarsträhnen und atmete tief durch. Das hatte er wirklich sehr vermisst.

Yuya entspannte sich und kuschelte sich so gut es ging an seinen Liebsten. Er sagte es nicht, aber er befand sich in der gleichen Situation. Hätte er nicht rechtzeitig etwas gesagt...

Nun, er wusste selbst, wie schwach er bei dem Anderen wurde.

Allerdings wollte das Menschenkind noch ein paar Momente zur Erholung haben, bevor er sich dem stellen wollte, was in seinem Unterbewusstsein noch immer loderte.

Für ein paar Augenblicke bleiben sie stumm, genossen die Nähe zueinander. "Wie waren deine letzten Wochen?", fragte Yuto schließlich. Er war schon neugierig, wie es seinem Partner ergangen war. Auch wenn er nach ihm hatte sehen wollen, mehr als er beschreiben konnte, so hatte er es nicht. Würde ihm etwas zustoßen, würde Yuyas Herz brechen. Umgekehrt war es genauso.

"Anstrengend. Es gab viel zu tun, schließlich mussten wir vor dem ersten Frost mit allem fertig werden." Wenn er nur daran dachte, spürte der Jüngere noch immer, wie erschöpft er in der letzten Zeit gewesen war. "Aber wir haben es geschafft. Gerade noch. Eigentlich wären wir früher fertig geworden, aber..."

"Aber?" Der Schwarzhaarige hob eine Augenbraue, als seine Andere Hälfte nicht weitersprach. Er spürte, dass die Anspannung in seiner Körpermitte nachließ, und vorsichtig zog er sich aus der verlockenden Enge zurück. Am Liebsten wäre Yuto geblieben, wo er war, aber er wollte ebenfalls in das Gesicht sehen, das er so sehr liebte.

Yuya biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er mochte das entstandene Gefühl der Leere in seinem Hinterteil nicht, aber das war nicht der einzige Grund. Er bereute es bereits, soviel gesagt zu haben. "Es ist nichts, mach dir keinen Kopf.", versuchte er abzulenken.

"Das hat sich nicht nach "Nichts" angehört, mein Schatz." Der Ältere drehte ihn sanft um und umarmte ihn. "Also sag es mir. Was ist los?" Yuto mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn er zusehen musste, wie etwas Yuya belastete. Diese Dinge waren Störenfriede, die ihre kleine Welt aus dem Gleichgewicht brachten. Er hasste es.

Zögern antwortete ihm für einen langen Moment, dann hörte er ein Seufzen. "In den letzten Wochen wurden ein paar Schafe und Ziegen von irgendetwas gerissen. Die Anderen im Dorf schwören darauf, dass es ein Wolf war, aber keiner von ihnen hat etwas gesehen. Wir mussten in den letzten Wochen ständig mit ihnen Wache schieben."

Graue Augen verengten sich. "Verstehe...", meinte er leise. Seine Andere Hälfte sah auf. "Ich weiß, dass nicht du diese Tiere getötet hast.", fügte er schnell hinzu. "Bitte sei nicht böse auf mich."

"Huh? Auf dich?!" Der Wolfsmann blinzelte überrascht, dann lachte er leise. "Ich bin doch nicht auf dich sauer." Er küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. "Es sind die anderen Dorfbewohner. Es ärgert mich, dass sie deiner Familie auch noch soviel Stress aufbürden, wo ihr Drei es sowieso schon nicht leicht habt. Das ist euch gegenüber nicht fair.", erklärte er und drückte den Kleineren mehr an sich.

Yuya entspannte sich. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mom, Yugo und ich schaffen das schon. Das haben wir schon zuvor, also..." Er kuschelte sich an den Anderen, sodass nichts mehr zwischen die beiden nackten Körper passte.

"Trotzdem..." Yuto vergrub sein Gesicht in den weichen Haaren vor seiner Nase. "Das wäre auch ein Grund, dich heimlich aus deinem Zimmer zu entführen, weißt du das?" Gelächter antwortete ihm und er lächelte zufrieden. "Ein sehr guter Grund, finde ich."

"Nein, das denke ich nicht.", erwiderte Yuya kichernd. "Außerdem würden Mom und Yugo sich riesige Sorgen um mich machen, wenn ich plötzlich aus meinem Bett verschwinde. Das ist auch nicht gut." Er bekam einen weiteren Kuss, diesmal auf die Schläfe.

"Wäre auch kein Problem. Ich hole die Beiden später nach. Dann können sie sich davon überzeugen, dass du in Ordnung bist, und ihr wärt all diese Idioten los. Alles gelöst."

"Da bin ich gespannt, wie du das machen wirst. Ich bezweifle, dass sie es dir leicht machen werden. Mom hat sich in ihrer Jugend mit den Leuten geprügelt, die ihr auf die Nerven gegangen sind, anstatt still und stumm alles zu ertragen, wie es von ihr und anderen Mädchen erwartet wurde. Und Yugo hat auch ein Temperament, das man nicht unterschätzen sollte."

Yuto grinste leicht. "Hmm~ Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen.", sagte er und hob das Gesicht des Jüngeren an. Das Grinsen wurde zu einem sanften Lächeln. "Solange ich dich damit glücklich machen kann, dass deine Familie weit weg von diesen Nervensägen ist, ist es mir wert."

Yuya strahlte so sehr, dass er der Sonne Konkurrenz machte. "Du bist der Beste.", wisperte er und küsste seinen Wolf, bis die ausgetauschten Zärtlichkeiten immer inniger wurden und Hände zu wandern begannen. Atemlos löste er sich wieder von dem Größeren. "Nicht genug?"

"Nope." Der Mann schob sich halb über ihn. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauern wird, bis ich dich wiedersehe. Also muss ich das Beste aus der Zeit machen, die wir noch haben, bevor du nach Hause musst.", antwortete er, sichtlich versuchend, dass er sich nichts anmerken ließ, wie wenig es ihm zusagte, dass sie bald wieder getrennte Wege gehen mussten.

In den beiden Rubinen zeigte sich das gleiche Missfallen über das baldige Ende ihrer Zweisamkeit. Trotzdem befand sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Ich will auch nicht, dass du ganz allein im Wald unterwegs bist.", flüsterte Yuya und strich durch die ungezähmten Haare, die weitaus weicher waren als sie aussahen.

"Darum mache ich mir weniger Sorgen. Wenn ich einem Bären oder so über den Weg laufe, brauche ich nur meine Wolfsform annehmen. Du musst dich mit einem ganzen Dorf voller Idioten herumschlagen und ich kann dir nicht zur Seite stehen." Yuto hauchte weitere Küsse auf helle Haut. Er wollte Yuya nicht gehen lassen, er wollte ihn bei sich haben, aber er konnte nicht.

"Mach dir darum keinen Kopf. Ich habe viel Übung darin, diese Blödheit an mir abprallen zu lassen." Der Jüngere versuchte seinen Partner davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste, auch wenn sie Beide wussten, dass beim nächsten Mal genau das Gleiche passieren würde.

"Hmm... Trotzdem... Mir wäre es lieber, wenn du nicht mehr unter dieser Folter zu leiden hast." Yuto nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann hob er den Kopf. "Gibt es kein Gesetz bei euch Menschen, das grundlose Folter verbietet?", wollte er wissen.

Yuya lachte leise. "Keine Ahnung, aber es sollte eines geben.", antwortete er und drückte seine Lippen gegen die Stirn des Älteren. "Und jetzt denk an etwas Anderes. Du wolltest doch die Zeit nutzen, die uns noch bleibt, bevor ich nach Hause muss." Seine Wangen wurden rot.

"Stimmt." Der Wolfsmann schmunzelte. "Gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst. Sonst ist es wieder soweit, dass du gehen musst." Er zog den kleineren Körper näher zu seinem eigenen und ließ seine Hände wieder wandern. Solange er den Anderen so nahe bei sich hatte, wollte er es genießen und nicht daran denken, wie einsam es ohne seinen Freund war.

Wenn er ehrlich war, so hätte Yuto nie gedacht, dass er einem Menschen so nahe stehen würde. Seine Art mied sie und er hatte oft genug zu hören bekommen, dass er ihnen fernbleiben sollte. Schließlich waren Menschen gierige Wesen, die alles Andersartige, egal was es war, unterdrückten oder vernichteten. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran gehabt...

...bis er Yuya traf.

Es war Zufall gewesen, dass ihre Wege sich kreuzten. Der Schwarzhaarige war unvorsichtig gewesen und hatte sich in der Falle eines Jägers verletzt. Er war in der Lage gewesen sich zu befreien und zu flüchten, aber bis nach Hause zu seinem Rudel hatte er es nicht geschafft.

Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als sich zu verstecken und darauf zu warten, dass sein gebrochenes Bein heilte. Eingerollt und zwischen den Wurzeln mehrerer Bäume, die nahe beisammen standen, so hatte Yuya ihn gefunden und sich trotz anfänglicher Furcht um ihn gekümmert.

Yuto hatte ihm nicht vertraut, überhaupt nicht, doch je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten, desto weniger konnte er sich dazu bringen, dem Menschenkind gegenüber negativ eingestellt zu sein. Aus dem Zögern wurde Freundschaft und er lernte mehr über Menschen als er zuvor hatte.

Der Wolfsmann wusste nicht, wie es passierte, aber schließlich verliebten sie sich ineinander und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihm klar wurde, dass der Jüngere die Person war, ohne der er nicht sein wollte. Yuya war sein Gefährte, seine Andere Hälfte, und das Bissmal auf seiner Schulter war der sichtbare Beweis.

Wie automatisch fanden seine Lippen den Kreis an Narben und pressten sich dagegen, während ihre schweißbedeckten Körper sich auf dem Bett wanden und gegenseitig antrieben, bis sie gemeinsam kamen. Schwer atmend festigte Yuto seinen Griff um den Kleineren, als dieser auf seinem Schoß zusammensackte, und hielt ihn fest, als wollte er ihn nie mehr hergeben.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Yuya, die Augen halb geschlossen und sich an den Älteren kuschelnd. Er war erschöpft, aber er wollte nicht schlafen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er erkennen, wie es draußen langsam dunkel wurde. Was auch bedeutete, dass er bald nach Hause gehen musste, sonst würde er in Schwierigkeiten stecken.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Der Andere hauchte einen weiteren Kuss auf eine rote Augenbraue. Eine Weile blieben sie so sitzen, bis sie ihre Hüften wieder voneinander lösen konnten. "Ich will nicht...", murmelte Yuto und strich sanft über einen kleineren Rücken.

"Ich weiß..." Sein Geliebter fühlte das Gleiche. "Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen." Es war das Einzige, das ihnen blieb. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wann das genau sein würde.

Auch wenn er wollte, so konnte Yuya nicht einfach gehen, wann er wollte. Er hatte zu Hause genug zu tun, also musste er auf die nächste Gelegenheit warten, wo er sich davonschleichen konnte, um seinen Wolf zu sehen. Yuto hatte diese Schwierigkeiten nicht und darum beneidete er ihn.

"Das hoffe ich doch." Der Ältere löste sich ein Stück von ihm, damit er ihn besser ansehen konnte. "Ich will dich so bald wie nur möglich wieder in meinen Armen haben." Er würde ihn bereits vermissen, sobald das Menschenkind nicht mehr in Sichtweite war.

"Ich dich auch. Vielleicht schaffe ich es beim nächsten Mal länger zu bleiben." Die Hoffnung war groß, bei ihnen Beiden. Sie wollten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, sie konnten nicht. Es war nicht leicht.

Der Größere blieb stumm, während Yuya von ihm runterkletterte und sich auf die Bettkante setzte, um sich zu strecken. Die Nachwirkungen ihres Treffens würde er bestimmt noch am nächsten Tag spüren, da war er sich sicher. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich störte...

Zwei starke Arme schlossen sich um den Jungen, bevor er sich daran machen konnte seine Kleidung anzuziehen, und zogen ihn zurück an eine kräftige Brust. "Nur noch einen Moment...", flüsterte die tiefe Stimme, die er so liebte. Yuya spürte ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und lehnte sich an den Anderen. "Okay."

Es würde mehr als nur ein Moment werden, aber das Paar ignorierte das. Sich aneinander zu kuscheln war genauso schön wie andere Dinge, die sie in den etwa vier Jahren, die sie sich schon kannten, gemeinsam gemacht hatten.

Einen Teil des Waldes erkunden, der sich nahe des Dorfes befand, in dem Yuya lebte.

Gemeinsame Stunden, die sie nur mit Reden verbrachten, um einander besser kennen zu lernen.

Die Zweisamkeit genießen, bevor sie sich wieder damit auseinandersetzen mussten, dass sie sich tagelang, sogar wochenlang nicht sehen konnten.

"Yuto..." War er eingeschlafen? Auf jeden Fall musste er ein wenig gedöst haben. Draußen war es endgültig dunkel geworden. "Yuto, ich muss nach Hause gehen." Ein unverständliches Brummen in seinem Nacken war die Antwort, aber der Ältere machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

"Yuto, ich muss wirklich gehen. Bitte." Yuya drehte sich ein bisschen in der Umarmung und presste einen Kuss auf das erste Stück Haut, das er von dem Wolfsmann erreichte. "Lass los."

"Will nicht...", grummelte der Angesprochene, doch er löste sich von seinem Menschenkind, nachdem er ihn noch einmal geküsst hatte, und sah zu, wie der zierliche Körper wieder von Kleidung bedeckt wurde. "Ich wünschte, dass du noch nicht gehen musst."

Der Jüngere lächelte schwach. "Ich weiß. Mir wäre es auch lieber, aber..." Er seufzte. Er konnte nicht bleiben. Wenn er es doch tat, wäre das ganze Dorf sehr bald auf der Suche nach ihm. Yuya wollte es sich nicht mal im Traum vorstellen, was passierte, wenn sie ihn dann fanden. Besonders, wenn Yuto bei ihm war.

Erneut wurde er von seinem Partner umarmt. "Ist schon okay. Lass mich dich wenigstens noch bis zum Waldrand begleiten, damit keiner von den Mini-Wölfen auf die Idee kommt, dich anzugreifen.", sprach der Schwarzhaarige beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Besagte Mini-Wölfe waren die gleichen Tiere, die jedermann kannte. Die gleiche Größe wie Hunde, nur wilder, ohne die Fähigkeit menschliche Gestalt annehmen zu können, den Wolfsmenschen selbst unterlegen. Irgendwo in der Nähe lebte auch ein Rudel.

Yuto wusste, dass sie Yuya nicht anrühren würden, da der Kleinere nicht nur seine Andere Hälfte - sein Gefährte - war, sondern vorallem, weil er mit seinem Geruch umhüllt war. Er hatte selbst dafür gesorgt, dass dem Rudel klar war, mit wem sie sich anlegten, sollten sie dem Jungen zu nahe kommen, und keiner von ihnen war so dumm, mit einem von seiner Sorte Streit zu suchen.

"Hört sich gut an." Yuya machte sich nicht so viele Sorgen wegen den normalen Wölfen. Er wusste, dass irgendetwas an ihm war, das die Raubtiere zurückweichen ließ, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war. Außerdem war es viel schöner daran zu denken, dass man den Heimweg nicht allein antreten musste.

"Sehr gut." Der Ältere hauchte einen Kuss auf eine Schläfe, dann zog er sich ebenfalls wieder an. Wenigstens konnten sie auf diese Weise noch ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen.

Ein Seufzen erreichte seine Ohren und er linste zu jemandem Bestimmten. "Was ist los?", fragte er und richtete sich sein Hemd. Röte breitete sich auf den Wangen des Anderen aus und er sah zur Seite. "Nichts, alles okay." Er wich ihm aus, aber er hatte eine Vorahnung, um was es ging.

"Je früher du wieder Zeit hast, damit wir uns treffen können, desto früher kannst du mich wieder ohne Klamotten sehen und ich dich."

Yuya wurde knallrot im Gesicht und stotterte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, bevor er sich räusperte und zur Seite sah. "Uhm... Lass... lass uns gehen.", murmelte er und wollte sich zur Tür drehen, als er am Handgelenk ergriffen und zurückgezogen wurde.

Yuto schloss den Kleineren in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest. "So niedlich~ Mein Gefährte ist so unbeschreiblich niedlich.", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Wenn der Junge nicht gehen müsste, er würde ihn nie mehr loslassen.

Er spürte ein leichtes Erschaudern, dann legten sich zwei Hände auf seine Wangen und ein weiches Lippenpaar fand sein eigenes. Der Kuss war süß und innig, ein einfaches Anschmiegen aneinander, doch als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, blieb das Verlangen nach mehr.

"Ich liebe dich." Yuya lächelte ihn an und der Wolfsmann erwiderte es. "Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete er und vergrub seine Nase in dem weichen Haarschopf, um noch einmal tief durchzuatmen. Er wollte sich diesen Duft genau einprägen, genauso wie die letzten Male.

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Yuto ergriff die Hand seines Menschen, als das Paar das Haus verließ und sich in die Richtung wandte, aus welcher der Jüngere Stunden zuvor gekommen war. Ohne jegliche Hast begannen sie den Weg entlang zu laufen, dem Waldrand entgegen.

Minutenlang waren nur die Geräusche zu hören, die von ihren Schritten ausgelöst wurden. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen. Dicke Schneeflocken sanken vom Himmel hinab und legten sich auf den Boden und die Bäume.

Yuya blieb stehen und streckte eine Hand aus, um eine von ihnen zu fangen. Er konnte dank der Dunkelheit nicht viel sehen, aber er spürte, wie sie auf seiner Hand schmolz. "Hoffentlich schneit es noch mehr.", sagte er leise. "Es wäre super, wenn wir eine Schneeballschlacht machen könnten. So wie letztes Jahr."

"Dem stimme ich zu. Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht." Yuto lächelte, als er sich an das Vorjahr erinnerte. Sie hatten stundenlang auf der Lichtung gespielt, bis sie von Kopf bis Fuß mit dem gefrorenen Wasser bedeckt gewesen waren. Auch wenn ihnen danach kalt gewesen war und Yuya eine Erkältung bekommen hatte, keiner von ihnen hatte es bereut. Dazu hatte es auch viel zu viel Spaß gemacht.

Ein Paar Rubine sahen zu ihm, dann grinste ihr Besitzer und kniete sich auf den Boden, streckte dabei eine Hand nach dem Schnee aus. "Versuche es nicht." Innehaltend sah der Jüngere hoch. "Hm? Was soll ich nicht versuchen?", fragte er und lächelte unschuldig.

Der Andere verschränkte die Arme. "Du weißt genau, was ich meine.", sagte er. "Keine Schneebälle." Sein Blick wurde dabei streng, auch wenn ihm das schwer fiel. Es war ihm lieber, wenn er dem Anderen jeden seiner Wünsche erfüllen konnte.

"Awww, nur einen einzigen. Bitte~" Yuya setzte den niedlichsten Hundeblick auf, den er kannte. Er wusste, dass die Sinne seines Gegenübers so gut waren, dass er sein Gesicht bestimmt sah. "Bittebitte~"

Der Wolfsmann seufzte. Er hatte geahnt, dass soetwas kommen würde. "Einen kleinen. Und er wird nicht geworfen." Letzteres fügte er schnell hinzu, weil er ahnte, was sonst folgen würde.

"Schade." Trotzdem lag ein erfreutes Lächeln auf weichen Lippen und schnell machte das Menschenkind sich daran, eine runde Kugel aus dem wenigen Schnee zu formen, den er zu fassen bekam. Als er fertig war, stand er wieder auf. "Ich glaube, ich stecke ihn Yugo in den Kragen. Er ist in letzter Zeit immer so angespannt, vielleicht hilft ihm das etwas lockerer zu werden. Außerdem bin ich ihm noch etwas schuldig, nachdem er mir gestern nicht einen Bissen von Moms Kuchen gelassen hat.", meinte er nachdenklich.

Yuto lachte, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. "Hoffentlich passiert es mir nie, dass du hinter meinem Rücken solche Streiche planst, die gegen mich gerichtet sind.", sagte er und legte einen Arm um Yuyas Taille. "So ein frecher Schatz."

"Frech? Ich doch nicht." Der Jüngere lächelte erneut so unschuldig, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben. "Und wenn doch, dann bin ich diabolisch fies."

Das brachte den Größeren erst recht zum Lachen. "Baby, du bist Meilenweit entfernt von "diabolisch".", erwiderte er und hauchte seinem Liebsten einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Du bist wundervoll, niedlich und sanftmütig, verspielt und gütig."

Yuya errötete bis unter den Haaransatz, dann sah er zur Seite. "Du stellst mich besser dar, als ich wirklich bin.", widersprach er. "Ich habe soviele Fehler..." Ein weiteres Mal wurden Lippen gegen seine Schläfe gedrückt. "Nicht soviele, wie du glaubst, mein Schatz."

Der Schneeball war fast vergessen, als das Paar sich im Gehen aneinanderkuschelte, die Nähe zum jeweils Anderen suchte. Es war ein tolles Gefühl, gemeinsam durch den Wald zu spazieren und die friedliche Atmosphäre zu genießen.

Allerdings schien dies viel zu früh zu enden, als Yuto roch, dass der Waldrand immer näher kam, und Yuya gleichzeitig den Kopf von der Schulter seines Liebsten nahm, auf die er ihn gelehnt hatte. "Es ist gleich soweit.", flüsterte er und spürte Widerwillen in sich hochsteigen.

"Hmm...", machte der Schwarzhaarige. Er war genauso nicht glücklich darüber, dass das Ende ihres Treffens gekommen war. "Schau nicht so finster." Graue Augen fielen auf den Mop aus Rot und Grün. "Hm?"

"Du schaust so finster drein, als hätte dir jemand etwas getan." Kleinere Finger strichen durch die violetten Strähnen, die sein Gesicht auf der Seite umspielten. Seine eigenen schlossen sich um sie und hauchten einen Kuss auf die Handfläche. "In gewisser Weise stimmt das doch auch. Irgendjemand da oben hat uns nicht gerne, sonst könnten wir viel mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen." Er nickte zum Himmel hinauf.

"Ich bin sicher, dass wir das bald können. Ich nehme mir so bald wie möglich ein paar Tage Zeit und erzähle Mom und Yugo, dass ich in den Bergen nach Wildkräutern suchen gehe und dann können wir gemeinsam etwas unternehmen. Wie wäre es damit?"

Die Antwort war ein inniger Kuss ohne weitere Ankündigung. Yuya keuchte auf und ließ den Schnee in seiner Hand, mti dem er seinen Bruder ärgern wollte, fallen, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen ergab und seine Arme um Yutos Nacken schlang.

Was soll's, er konnte noch ein bisschen des kalten Weiß sammeln, bevor er sein Zuhause betrat. Aber nun war sein Geliebter wichtiger, der ihn behutsam und doch unnachgiebig rückwärts schob, bis er einen breiten Baumstamm im Rücken spürte.

Der Wolfsmann grollte und presste den Kleineren mit seinem Körper gegen das hölzerne Hindernis, ohne ihm wehzutun, während seine Zunge sanft, aber fordernd über verführerische, weiche Lippen strich und Einlass begehrte. Wimmern entfloh in den Kuss und die beiden Tore öffneten sich einen Spalt, erlaubten ihm in die warme und feuchte Höhle dahinter zu schlüpfen.

Yuya erschauderte und seine Finger krallten sich fester in den dunklen Stoff, suchten nach Halt, als Yuto sich daran machte, jede noch so kleine Unebenheit in seinem Mund zu suchen und genau erforschte. Seine Knie waren so weich, dass er ohne dem Älteren den Boden näher kennenlernen würde. Seine Augen hatten sich bereits geschlossen und seine Aufmerksamkeit war ganz von seinem Liebsten in Anspruch genommen.

Keuchend musste das Paar den Kuss wieder lösen, als der Luftmangel sich auf unangenehme Weise bemerkbar machte. Stirn berührte Stirn und sie spürten den Atem des jeweils Anderen über ihre Gesichter streichen.

"Mein Gefährte.", flüsterte Yuto liebevoll und hob eine Hand, um eine grüne Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zu streichen.

"Mein Gefährte.", flüsterte Yuya und legte eine Hand auf die Wange seines Geliebten, ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie einander nur an, dann tauschten sie noch einen weiteren Kuss aus. "Pass auf dich auf, mein Schatz. Und häng bald wieder dein Band an unseren Baum. Ich will dich nicht wieder so lange vermissen müssen."

"Versprochen. Und du pass auch auf dich auf. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, weil die Dorfbewohner auf dich aufmerksam werden."

Yuto nickte als Bestätigung, bevor er sich von dem Kleineren löste, nicht jedoch ohne zuvor sicher zu gehen, dass Yuya sich wieder wohl auf seinen Beinen fühlte und nicht einzuknicken drohte. "Bis später."

"Bis später." Der Jüngere lächelte seinen Partner sehnsüchtig an, dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und lief die wenigen Meter bis zum Rande des Waldes. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick über die Schulter, bis er den Anderen in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Ein Seufzen entkam ihm und er sah noch ein Mal in die Richtung, in der er Yuto zurückgelassen hatte, bevor er den Feldweg entlanglief, welcher genau am Waldrand verlief. Würde es nach Yuya gehen, würde er sich nun eine Kleinigkeit mit seiner Anderen Hälfte teilen und sich an ihn kuscheln.

Aber das war nicht möglich. Ihre Beziehung war geheim, niemand wusste davon, dass er sich mit einem Wolfsmenschen traf. Deshalb musste Yuya immer eine Ausrede finden, wenn er sich verdrückte, um mit seinem Liebsten ein wenig Zeit zu verbringen. Sowie eine gute Erklärung, wenn es länger dauerte, bis er nach Hause kam.

Auch wenn es nervig und anstrengend war, so wusste der Junge keine andere Lösung. Er hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht, es seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder zu sagen, aber ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass dies absolut keine gute Idee wäre. Sie würden es weder verstehen noch gutheißen, hatte er im Gefühl.

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Ansammlung von Gebäuden in einiger Entfernung. Das Haus, in dem seine Familie wohnte, befand sich am Rand des Dorfes. Somit lief er zumindest keinem der anderen Dorfbewohner über den Weg. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er seinem Bruder noch einen kleinen Streich spielen wollte.

Mit einem frechen Grinsen kniete Yuya sich an den Wegesrand und sammelte etwas von dem Schnee, um daraus eine Kugel zu formen. Es würde seine Familie auch bestimmt davon ablenken, wie spät er nach Hause kam.

Mit dem kalten Ball in seinen Händen beschleunigte er seine Schritte in die Richtung, in welcher sich sein Elternhaus befand. Trotz Dunkelheit wusste das Menschenkind genau, wohin er laufen musste.

Doch als er sich dem kleinen Gebäude näherte, entdeckte Yuya ein paar Männer davor, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie trugen Lederrüstungen und Waffen und unterhielten sich leise. Einer von ihnen entdeckte ihn und deutete auf ihn, lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

Sein Blut gefror in seinen Adern und er hatte das Gefühl nicht atmen zu können. War etwas passiert? Waren die Anderen in Ordnung? Oder waren sie...

"MOM! YUGO!"

Der Schneeball landete am Boden und war vergessen, als Yuya zum Haus rannte. Die Männer riefen ihm zu, dass er stehen bleiben sollte, aber er achtete nicht auf ihn. Er musste wissen, was mit seiner Familie los war.

Finger schlossen sich um seinen Oberarm und hielten ihn zurück, bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte. "Hier geblieben, Kleiner! Du hast hier keinen Zutritt!", bellte einer der Männer ihn an und ein anderer richtete sogar ein Schwert auf ihn. Es versetzte ihn noch mehr in Panik.

"Lasst mich los! Ich muss da rein!"

"Nichts da, Junge! Verschwinde!"

"LASST LOS!"

"Komm, Kleiner, wir helfen dir nach Hause."

"Wow, der wehrt sich ganz schön."

"AU!"

"Wir wollen nur dein Bestes, also hau ab!"

"Genau, also geh-"

"Was zum Teufel macht ihr Idioten da mit meinem Bruder?!"

Die Gruppe erstarrte und rote Augen wanderten in die Richtung der Stimme. Gebadet in das Licht vom Inneren des Hauses stand ein junger Mann im Türrahmen, Wut in den hellblauen Augen aufleuchtend, Rußflecken auf der Kleidung und auf einer Wange, die von einem anstrengenden Tag in der Schmiede zeugten. "Seid ihr taub?! Lasst ihn sofort los!", schnappte er, während er die zwei Stufen vorm Hauseingang hinunterkam.

"Yugo!" Yuya riss sich aus dem locker gewordenen Griff des Mannes, der ihn festgehalten hatte, und stürmte zu dem Neuankömmling. Es war wirklich sein großer Bruder mit der für ihn so typischen Frisur, bei welcher seine blauen Haare zunächst auf die Seite und dann nach hinten gerichtet wurden und seine blonden Stirnfransen an einen liegenden Halbmond erinnerten - oder an diese komische Frucht, die ihr Vater vor Jahren von einer seiner Reisen mitbrachte und deren Name Yuya vergessen hatte.

Für einen Moment lang erwiderte Yugo die Umarmung, dann ergriff er ihn an den Schultern. "Wo zum Geier warst du?!", verlangte er zu erfahren. Der Jüngere biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Andere sah nicht danach aus, aber in seinem Körper steckte eine Menge Kraft. "Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht-"

"Yuya?" Diesmal wurde die Unterbrechung von einer älteren Frau herbeigeführt, die ebenfalls aus dem Haus kam. Erleichterung lag in ihren grünen Augen und mit wenigen Schritten war auch sie bei ihm. "Du bist okay. Was ist passiert, dass du so spät kommst?"

"Entschuldigt, ihr Zwei. Ich habe die Zeit ganz vergessen." Yuya schlang die Arme um die Blondine und ließ nicht los. Er spürte, wie Anspannung und Panik abflauten und schließlich verschwanden. Seiner Familie ging es gut. Er atmete erleichtert auf.

"Du solltest wirklich besser aufpassen." tadelte seine Mutter ihn. "Los, rein mit dir. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen." Nun klang sie seltsam und ihr Jüngster sah auf. "Mom? Was ist los? Wer-", begann er und warf einen Blick zu den Männern, die nun wieder unbeteiligt wirkten, nachdem sie erkannt hatten, dass er zu den Bewohnern dieses Hauses gehörte.

"Drinnen, Yuya." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er schloss den Mund, hob sich die Fragen für später auf, um sich von ihnen ins Gebäude geleiten zu lassen. Wobei dieses "für später" schneller kam als er dachte.

Im Wohnraum des Hauses, welcher fast das ganze Erdgeschoss einnahm, befanden sich Leute. Zwei von ihnen kannte er. Einer war der Dorfvorsteher, der andere sein Stellvertreter. Beide sahen nervös aus, während die anderen beiden Männer ruhig und gefasst wirkten.

"Yuya, das ist Graf Akaba. Er und dein Vater waren früher Freunde und ihm gehört das Land, auf dem dieses Dorf steht.", stellte die einzige Frau im Raum einen der zwei Unbekannten vor. "Leo, das ist Yushos und mein Jüngster, Yuya."

"Freut mich Euch kennenzulernen, Graf." Der Junge verneigte sich kurz, ohne den glatzköpfigen Mann aus den Augen zu lassen. Er sah kalt aus, unnahbar und streng. Yuya wusste nicht, warum, aber er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch. Es verhielt sich nicht anders mit dem Typen im Hintergrund, der steif wie ein Soldat hinter dem Grafen stand.

Dieser nickte ihm zu, dann sah er zu der Blondine. "Bitte sieh davon ab, die Freundschaft zwischen mir und Yusho als Teil der Vergangenheit zu beschreiben, Yoko.", sagte er und es klang mehr nach einem Befehl als einer Bitte. "Auch wenn Yusho seit 10 Jahren tot ist, bedeutet dies nicht, dass mir seine Frau und seine Söhne egal sind."

Die Angesprochene verschränkte die Arme. "Es ist eine Tatsache, dass diese Freundschaft nur euch Beide betroffen hat, Leo, genauso wie es eine Tatsache ist, dass Yusho und du nicht im Guten auseinander gegangen seid.", erwiderte sie und Yuya bemerkte, wie angespannt sie war. "Nicht zu vergessen, dass von dir damals nicht einmal Beileidsbekundungen kamen, als sie Yushos Leiche brachten..."

Das Gesicht des Grafen verfinsterte sich und die Anspannung stieg. Yugo legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines kleinen Bruders, der zu zittern begonnen hatte. Die Situation war nicht sehr angenehm und dass sie an ihren Vater erinnert wurden, machte es nicht leichter. Besonders der Jüngere der Beiden hatte sehr lange unter dem Verlust gelitten.

"Was ist überhaupt los, dass Ihr hier seid?", wollte er wissen und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich. "Ihr kommt bestimmt nicht ohne Grund aus der Stadt, also wäre es verdammt nett, wenn Ihr uns erklärt, was Ihr wollt. Es ist echt nicht in Ordnung, hierher zu kommen und uns an das Schlimmste zu erinnern, was uns passiert ist. Also raus damit oder geht!"

Yuya warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, dass der Ältere die Initiative übernommen hatte. Yoko nickte zustimmend, während der Dorfvorsteher und sein Begleiter sie fassungslos anstarrten. Der Mann hinter Leo erwiderte Yugos herausfordernden Blick, eine Hand auf dem Schwert an seiner Hüfte.

Der Graf schwieg, sein Gesicht noch kälter als zuvor, als er sich ein kurzes Blickduell mit dem jungen Mann lieferte, der so rüde nach Antworten verlangte. "Ich werde dir dies nur nachsehen, weil du Yushos Sohn bist.", sagte er schließlich.

"Er hat vollkommen Recht, Leo.", stellte Yoko sich auf die Seite ihres Nachwuchses, bevor der Mann weiterreden konnte. "Warum bist du hier? Sind wir mit unseren Abgaben etwa im Rückstand?"

"Das kann ich mit Freuden verneinen. Dieses Dorf ist noch nie im Rückstand gewesen und ich hoffe sehr, dass dies auch so bleibt." Leos Blick wanderte zum Dorfvorsteher, der erbleichte. "Nein, ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier. Mir kam zu Ohren, dass es Schwierigkeiten mit Wildtieren gibt."

Yuya spannte sich an, als er das hörte. Er ahnte, was mit diesen Worten gemeint war, und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Furcht breitete sich in ihm aus und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb.

"Also bin ich hergekommen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Bewohner dieses Dorfes wieder ruhig schlafen können und sich keine Sorgen um ihr Eigentum machen müssen.", fuhr Leo fort. "Meine Männer und ich werden euch bei der Jagd nach dem Wolf unterstützen."


	2. The Hunter's Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update-Zeit~
> 
> Wünsche euch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel
> 
> Nächstes geplantes Update: Oktober 2020

en. "Schon gut, schon gut.", sagte der Mann beruhigend, dann standen er und sein Stellvertreter auch auf. "Wie auch immer, Graf Akaba hat etwas Wichtiges angesprochen. Solange der Wolf nicht geschnappt ist, solltet ihr während den Tageszeiten, wenn es dunkel ist, nicht unterwegs sein, damit diese Bestie euch nicht erwischt."

"Haha." Yugo verdrehte die Augen. "Ich helfe in der Schmiede aus. Wenn es so wie jetzt ist, bin ich in den Stunden unterwegs, wo es dunkel ist, egal ob am Morgen oder am Abend."

Der Mann lächelte schief. "Ich habe bereits mit dem Schmied gesprochen und er hat keine Einwände, wenn du erst auftauchst, wenn es hell ist.", antwortete er. "Wie sieht es bei dir aus, Yuya? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so still und blass. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sind dieses Monster bald los."

Der Junge schluckte und senkte den Blick. Ihm lagen so einige Dinge auf der Zunge, aber er schwieg. Es war nun wichtiger herauszufinden, wie er Yuto am Besten warnen konnte und er musste es schnell tun.

Stimmen erreichten seine Ohren, aber er hörte ihre Worte nicht wirklich. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles um den Wolfsmann, den er liebte und den er nicht verlieren wollte. Er musste ihn sehen und ihm sagen, dass jemand hinter ihm her war. Ansonsten...

"Yuya!"

Jemand schüttelte ihn an den Schultern und der Junge wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Huh? Was ist?", fragte er und blickte in hellbaue und grüne Augen.

Yoko atmete erleichtert auf. "Erschreck uns nicht so.", sagte sie und lächelte schwach. "Ich habe schon gedacht, dass du umkippst, so bleich wie du geworden bist." Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Stirn ihres Jüngsten. "Hmm... Vielleicht solltest du morgen im Bett bleiben. Nur zur Sicherheit."

"Mir geht es gut, Mom." Yuya schob die Hand seiner Mutter weg, seine Wangen leicht errötet. "Ich... ich dachte daran, was mit den Wölfen passiert, wenn sie erwischt werden." Er sah zu Boden.

Yugo wuschelte seinem kleinen Bruder durch die rot-grünen Haare, die ihn so sehr an saftige Tomaten erinnerten. "Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Sollten sich noch Wölfe in der Gegend befinden, haben die anderen Dorfbewohner sie in den letzten Tagen bestimmt ganz schön verschreckt.", sagte er optimistisch. "So wie sie ständig mit ihren Mistgabeln herumgefuchtelt haben oder mit den Fackeln, sobald es dunkel wurde... Es ist ein Wunder, dass noch kein Haus abgefackelt wurde."

Yuya lachte, auch wenn er es in seinem Innersten nicht lustig fand. Nicht wegen den Dorfbewohnern, sondern weil er sich Gedanken um Yuto machte. Er konnte einfach nicht anders.

"Er hat nicht Unrecht." Yoko lächelte ihre Söhne liebevoll an und drückte sie an sich. "Auch wenn Leo und seine Männer jetzt hier sind, glaube ich nicht, dass sie es ihnen leicht machen werden sie zu finden." Insgeheim wunderte sie sich über das Erscheinen des Mannes und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto misstrauischer wurde sie. War es wirklich nur die Jagd auf ein wildes Raubtier, das Nutztiere tötete, oder...

"Du kennst den Grafen wirklich persönlich?" Yugos Frage riss die blonde Frau aus ihren Gedanken. "Ja, unglücklicherweise. Wie vorher erwähnt, er war mit eurem Vater befreundet und so habe ich ihn kennengelernt." Sie schob ihre Jungs zum Tisch und marschierte zur Kochnische, um nach der Suppe zu sehen, die sie vorbereitet hatte. Bei so kaltem Wetter brauchten die Beiden etwas Warmes im Magen.

"Du bist ganz schön wütend geworden..." Der Blauhaarige stützte sein Kinn auf seinem Arm ab und sah ihr dabei zu, während Yuya seinen Umhang zur Seite legte. "Und was war mit Leos Kindern?"

Yoko sah über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Ältesten. "Verwundert es dich bei diesem Verhalten? Taucht Jahre nach Yushos Tod auf und glaubt, dass er bestimmen kann, ob etwas damals passiert ist oder nicht." Ihr Griff um den Kochlöffel war so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

"Und Leos Kinder..." Sie legte ihn zur Seite und griff nach einer der hölzernen Schüssel, die bereit standen. "Seine Älteste, Ray, ist mit einem jungen Mann abgehauen, da wart ihr Zwei noch nicht auf der Welt. Leo war gegen die Beziehung, so wie er gegen vieles war, was Ray interessiert oder gemacht hat. Als er sich gegen ihren Freund ausgesprochen hat, ist Ray der Kragen geplatzt."

"Du hast sie getroffen, stimmt's Mom?", wollte Yuya wissen. So gerne er in den Wald wollte, um nach Yuto zu suchen, war es vielleicht garnicht schlecht, wenn er mehr über Graf Akaba erfuhr.

"Mehrmals. Das letzte Mal habe ich sie gesehen, als sie mit ihrem Freund hier im Dorf vorbeigekommen ist. Ein sehr höflicher und hilfsbereiter junger Mann. Man konnte wirklich gut sehen, wie sehr sie einander liebten."

"Wann war das?" Der Junge kicherte, als er sah, wie sein Bruder die Schüssel beäugte, als wollte er sie mitsamt Inhalt in einem Bissen verschlingen. Bei dem köstlichen Geruch war es verständlich und er hörte seinen Magen knurren.

"Zwei oder drei Jahre, bevor Yugo auf die Welt gekommen ist." Yoko füllte schnell eine zweite Schüssel und stellte sie vor ihren Jungs auf den Tisch. "Und Reiji, Leos einziger Sohn, und die kleine Reira sind vor etwa 11 oder 12 Jahren hier vorbeigekommen."

Sie nahm sich ebenfalls eine Portion und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Es war wegen Reira. Sie war..." Yoko runzelte die Stirn, als sie nach dem richtigen Wort suchte. "Sie war anders als andere Menschen. Reiji hat es nicht gesagt, als er mir und eurem Vater erzählt hat, woher sie kommen. Jedenfalls war Leo nicht darüber glücklich und Reiji stand vor der Entscheidung, ob er mit Reira ein neues Zuhause sucht oder sie vielleicht verliert. Er hat sich fürs Erstere entschieden."

"Hmm... Reiji..." Yugo sah nachdenklich aus. "Graue Haare und dürr wie ein Stock?", fragte er. Seine Mutter lachte. "Ja, genau. Yuya, vielleicht erinnerst du dich noch an Reira. Du hast viel mit ihr gespielt und sie war ganz hin und weg von dir."

Der Junge schluckte hinunter, während er zurückdachte. "Ich glaube schon... Sie hatte langes Haar und ganz große Augen und sie hat sich oft hinter etwas oder jemanden versteckt." So ganz sicher war er auf die Schnelle nicht, aber das Nicken bestätigte ihn.

"Genau. Sie haben nur ein paar Monate bei uns gewohnt. Reiji hat befürchtet, dass Leo sie verfolgen lässt, deshalb sind sie nicht geblieben." Yoko sah zum Fenster. "Ich frage mich, ob es ihnen gut geht.", murmelte sie.

Yugo und Yuya warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu. Auf diese Frage hatten sie auch keine Antwort. Es war schon viel zu lange her und ihre Erinnerungen an die zwei Geschwister waren ziemlich verblasst. Insgeheim dachten sie das Gleiche wie ihre Mutter, besonders da sie Graf Akaba nun persönlich kennengelernt hatten.

Den Rest des Abendessens nahmen sie ein, ohne über den Mann zu sprechen. Yuya versuchte es, aber er verstand schnell, wie unangenehm das Thema für die Blondine war. Es weckte Erinnerungen an ihren Mann, welcher auf einer Handelsreise ums Leben gekommen war. Schließlich ließ er es sein. Der Junge hatte im Gefühl, dass er sehr bald einen "besseren" Eindruck von dem glatzköpfigen Mann bekommen würde...

Zu bald...

~~~

Akaba Leo, seines Zeichens Graf, lehnte sich in dem breiten Lehnstuhl zurück. Das Zimmer war durch das Kaminfeuer angenehm erwärmt. Die außerhalb des Hauses herrschende Kälte konnte man nur erahnen, wenn man aus dem Fenster sah. Der Schneefall war stärker geworden, als er sich mit seinen Männern auf den Weg zu ihren Quartieren gemacht hatte, die ihnen vom Dorfvorsteher zur Verfügung gestellt worden war.

Ein Teil seiner Gedanken war bei der bevorstehenden Jagd. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit er das letzte Mal einen Wolf gejagt hatte, daher kam es ihm sehr gelegen, als er erfuhr, dass es Angriffe gegeben hatte. Leo hatte es noch nie zugegeben und er würde es auch nicht, aber es war ihm total egal, ob Nutztiere oder Menschen zu Schaden gekommen waren. Solange es ein Wolf war, war ihm jedes Mittel recht, um diese Tiere zu jagen und auszurotten.

Gott, wie er diese Biester hasste!

Der andere Teil seiner Gedanken drehte sich um Yushos Witwe und ihre Söhne. Nach dem Streit mit dem Mann hatte er nicht gedacht, dass er noch einmal in Kontakt mit der Familie treten würde. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Andere verstorben war, aber es war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Yoko und ihren Jungs irgendetwas zukommen zu lassen. Er hatte genug zu tun.

Zudem sah Leo sich im Recht. Schließlich hatte er mit YUSHO gebrochen, nicht mit seiner Frau und ihrem Nachwuchs. Er verstand somit nicht, was das Problem war. Nun, darum würde er sich auch kümmern. Nach dem ersten Treffen nach Jahren war er sich nicht einmal sicher, wer nun das Familienoberhaupt war.

Yoko?

Ihr Ältester?

Ihr Jüngster war es bestimmt nicht. Der Junge war sehr zurückhaltend gewesen, höflich, aber auch... Hmm, schüchtern? Der Mann hatte das Gefühl, dass da irgendetwas an dem Kleinen war. Er konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben, aber er wusste, dass er Yuya besser nicht aus den Augen lassen sollte.

~~~

Erschöpfung, seine wunde Rückseite und eine gewisse, besorgte Blondine sorgten dafür, dass er nun in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett lag. Aber Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Yuya starrte an die Decke des kleines Raumes. Die bedrohliche Ankündigung des Grafen hielt ihn wach.

In einigen Stunden würde der Mann seine Soldaten, die er mitgebracht hatte, anweisen, auf die Jagd nach dem Raubtier zu gehen, welches ein paar Schafe und Ziegen getötet hatte. Was bedeutete, dass er auch Yuto jagen würde.

Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch und gleichzeitig versuchte ein kleiner Laut über seine Lippen zu entkommen. Allein die Möglichkeit, dass sein Geliebter von Leo und den Anderen ins Visier genommen werden könnte, stieß ihn ab und machte ihm unglaubliche Angst.

Er wollte es nicht.

Er wollte nicht, dass Yuto von diesen Personen angegriffen, gefangen genommen, gefoltert und ermordet wurde.

Er wollte, dass sie wieder verschwanden und-

"Yuya?"

Der Junge blinzelte und setzte sich auf. "Ja?", fragte er und bemerkte, wie erstickt seine Stimme klang. Schnell räusperte er sich und versuchte es noch einmal. "Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Yugo kam herein, eine kleine Lampe in seiner Hand. "Bist du okay?", wollte er wissen und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, die Stirn gerunzelt und offensichtliche Sorge in seinem Gesicht.

Sein kleiner Bruder senkte für einen Moment den Blick, dann nickte er. "Hmm... Wird schon werden.", antwortete er und lächelte schwach. "Was ist mit dir? Kannst du nicht schlafen?"

"Ja, das auch." Der Ältere setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. "Ich wollte gerade einen Schluck trinken, als ich etwas bei dir hörte." Hellblaue Augen betrachteten ihn aufmerksam. "Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?"

Yuya biss sich auf seine Unterlippe. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust auf ein Verhör, doch so wie Yugo dreinsah, würde er sich mit einer halbherzigen Notlüge nicht zufrieden geben. Außerdem war der Andere auch stur, besonders wenn es um die Personen ging, die ihm wichtig waren.

"Nein.", gab der Junge schließlich zu. "Die ganze Sache um die gerissenen Tiere schlägt mir auf den Magen. Und dass dieser Graf hier ist, macht es nicht besser."

"Kann ich verstehen. Ich trau diesem Typen auch nicht über den Weg. Von der Stadt bis hierher ist es eine Reise von mehr als einer Woche. Und dann nur wegen einem einzigen Tier, wenn keiner weiß, was es wirklich ist? Deshalb kommt dieser Glatzkopf sogar persönlich?! Das kann ich nicht glauben!"

Für einen Moment war Yuya erleichtert, dass sie hier in seinem Zimmer unter sich waren und keiner ihnen zuhörte. Ansonsten würde Yugo eine Menge Ärger bekommen, dafür dass er denjenigen so beleidigte und kritisierte, welchem das Land gehörte, auf dem das Dorf stand. Soetwas konnte richtig ins Auge gehen, besonders wenn man so ehrlich wie sein Bruder war.

Auf der anderen Seite stimmte er ihm natürlich zu. Die Anwesenheit von Graf Akaba machte ihn misstrauisch. "Ich auch nicht.", murmelte er, während Yugo die Lampe auf den kleinen Tisch direkt neben dem Bett stellte. "Ich traue diesem Mann nicht. Ich habe ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl."

Der Ältere betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick, dann zog er ihn in eine Umarmung. "Es wird alles gut werden, da bin ich ganz sicher. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Versuchen wir dieser ganzen Bande so gut es geht auszuweichen, solange sie hier sind.", sagte er und versuchte ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Yuya reagierte nur schwer darauf. Die Angst um Yuto war zu groß. Im Moment befand der Andere sich irgendwo da draußen, mitten im Wald, und hatte keine Ahnung, was auf ihn zukam. Er musste ihm eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er für eine Weile so weit wie möglich weg musste.

Aber wie?

Für wie lange?

Was könnte er ihm noch auf den Weg mitgeben?

"Yuya? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Der Junge zuckte zusammen und hob den Kopf. Yugo betrachtete ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Sorge in den hellblauen Seelenspiegeln. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ich kann's sehen.", sagte er.

Yuya senkte den Blick. Wieso verwunderte es ihn nicht, dass sein Bruder das bemerkt hatte? Yugo war viel aufmerksamer als er zeigte. Zudem - und das musste er auch zugeben - fiel es ihm im Moment schwer, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. "Mach dir keinen Kopf darum. Ich bin nur etwas aufgebracht. Wegen dem, was Graf Akaba hier vorhat zu tun.", versuchte er abzuwinken.

Er spürte, dass ihm nicht wirklich geglaubt wurde, so eindringlich wie er angesehen wurde. Schließlich ertönte ein Seufzen. "Na gut." Im nächsten Moment wurde er losgelassen und etwas machte sich direkt neben ihm breit. "Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Wer weiß, wie morgen wird."

Rubinrote Augen weiteten sich. "Uhm... Was machst du da, Yugo?", wollte er wissen, als er sah, dass der Ältere sich neben ihm streckte. "Bequem?", kam als Antwort. "Du bist so niedergeschlagen, da kann ich dich doch nicht einfach allein lassen."

Ihm fiel fast die Kinnlade hinunter. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wann war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie nebeneinander geschlafen hatten? Er erinnerte sich schnell.

Als die beiden Brüder noch Kinder gewesen waren, hatten sie oft aneinander gekuschelt geschlafen, besonders während schlimmen Wetter, wenn sie sich ihren Eltern widersetzen und noch länger wach bleiben wollten und erst recht, als jeder früh ein eigenes Zimmer bekam.

Doch es hatte nach dem Tod ihres Vaters aufgehört, weil Yuya dachte, dass er mit seiner Trauer eine Last für den Anderen wäre. Spott und Gelächter der anderen Kinder im Dorf hatten ihn darin bekräftigt und er hatte es nicht mehr ändern wollen, als seine Familie eingeschritten war, bevor es ihm zuviel geworden wäre.

"Das musst du nicht machen." Es war ihm peinlich, aber Yugo schien fest entschlossen für seinen kleinen Bruder da zu sein, egal was ihn belastete. "Warum nicht?", fragte er und löschte das Licht. "Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich ein Fremder."

Yuya fiel kein Argument ein, womit er den Blauhaarigen überzeugen konnte, in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückzukehren. Schließlich ließ er es sein, auch weil die Nähe des Älteren ihm das Gefühl vermittelte, trotz seiner Sorgen nicht allein zu sein. Es machte ihn ein bisschen glücklich, als er endlich einschlief.

~~~

Wie immer war sie die Erste, die aufwachte. Yoko rieb sich den Schlaf mit einer Hand aus den Augen, bevor sie aufstand und sich umzog. Sie fühlte sich noch immer müde, obwohl sie sich große Mühe geben hatte, rasch ins Traumland zu wandern. Wirklich geholfen hatte es anscheinend nicht.

War es ein Wunder? Die Blondine war noch immer wütend, dass der ehemals beste Freund ihres verstorbenen Mannes einfach hier aufgetaucht war, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Als hätte es die Streitereien und bösen Worte am Ende ihrer Freundschaft nie gegeben.

Hatte Leo wirklich geglaubt, dass alles vergeben und vergessen war? So wie er sich verhalten hatte, konnte Yoko davon ausgehen, dass er es tat.

Aber sie tat es nicht.

Sie hatte zu oft gesehen, wie Yusho unter den wachsenden Differenzen gelitten hatte. Trotz unterschiedlichen Standes waren die beiden Männer seit frühester Jugend beste Freunde gewesen, hatten sogar ihre Zukunftspläne aufeinander abgestimmt. Doch mit der Zeit hatten Yushos sich geändert, während Leos so geblieben waren, egal was in seinem Leben vorgefallen war. Oder wen er in den Abgrund stoßen musste, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte.

Die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen, die immer mehr wurden, führten zu immer mehr lautstarken Diskussionen und schließlich stritten sie sogar um Kleinigkeiten oder um Dinge, die den jeweils Anderen wirklich nichts angingen. Am Ende war es das Thema Erziehung gewesen, das dem Rest ihrer Freundschaft den Gnadenstoß gegeben und diese Art von Beziehung beendet hatte.

Leo hatte deutlich strengere Ansichten gehabt, wie man zwei Söhne aufzog, von denen einer ein größeres Energiebündel als der andere gewesen war, während Letzterer schon als Kleinkind viel sensibler als andere in seinem Alter gewesen war.

Seiner Meinung nach gehörten Kinder, oder besser gesagt Jungs, ab einer bestimmten Zeit in ihrem Leben abgehärtet, damit sie "später keine Heulsusen oder Waschlappen wurden, denen sogar die leichtesten Aufgaben zu viel wurden".

Yusho hatte ihr erzählt, dass Leo ihnen Beiden das auch in der Praxis hatte zeigen wollen - an Yuya, der Yugo nach einem Unfall gepflegt hatte, wo der Ältere sich ein Bein verletzt hatte. Mit sehr vielen Tränchen, weil er sich solche Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte, aber sehr aufopferungsvoll und ohne an die einzigen Grenzen denkend.

Yoko rieb sich die Oberarme, als sie spürte, wie kalt es im Erdgeschoss ihres Hauses geworden war. Es war nicht zu kalt, aber es war knapp davor. Sie brauchte nur wenige Schritte, um in den Küchenbereich zu gelangen und dort das Feuer zu entzünden, während ihre Gedanken sich noch immer um Vergangenes drehten.

Dieses "Angebot" war es gewesen, das Yusho endgültig die Reissleine ziehen ließ. Hätte er es nicht getan, dann wäre es Yoko selbst gewesen. Sie hatte lange den Mund gehalten, weil sie ihrem Ehemann nicht in aller Deutlichkeit hatte sagen wollen, was sie von Leo hielt.

Aber bei ihren Jungs hörte sich der "Spaß" auf. Yugo und Yuya waren genau richtig. Natürlich hatten sie ihre Fehler, die hatte jeder Mensch. Aber sie waren sehr viel besser erzogen als andere Kinder im Dorf oder gar so einige Erwachsene.

Die Blondine war sehr stolz auf ihre Söhne und der Teufel sollte sie holen, wenn sie zuließe, dass jemand - egal wer - die Beiden auf eine Art und Weise änderte, die ihre Mutter absolut abstoßend fand. Das war schon damals gewesen und es hatte sich nicht geändert. Deshalb hatte es nach Yushos Tod eine Menge Ärger gegeben, als Yuya sich durch das Mobbing der anderen Kinder vor seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder zurückgezogen hatte.

Langsam wärmte sich der Raum auf und Yoko beschloss, nach den zwei Brüdern zu sehen. Besonders ihr Ältester war kein Frühaufsteher und brauchte jemanden, der ihn aus dem Bett warf. Es gab Tage, an denen er bewies, dass er auch anders konnte, aber meistens wollte er "noch fünf Minuten" haben.

Die Frau lächelte bei dem Gedanken, was für eine Schlafmütze Yugo war, als sie ins Obergeschoss trat. Instinktiv wollte ihre Hand eine der Türen öffnen, bevor sie sich erinnerte, dass sie dies nicht musste. So leise waren die Beiden auch nicht gewesen, wie sie vielleicht gedacht hatten.

Yoko wandte sich der Tür ihres Jüngsten zu und öffnete diese leise. Im Raum dahinter gab es kein Anzeichen, dass bemerkt worden war, dass sie eingetreten war. Die zwei Insassen schliefen tief und fest. Sie brauchte kein Licht, um zu erkennen, dass Yugo halb aus dem Bett hing.

Ein leises Kichern entkam ihr und sie trat um ihn herum, um die Lampe am Tisch zu entzünden. Durch die Helligkeit konnte sie das zufriedene Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Blauhaarigen besser sehen. Anscheinend träumte er etwas Gutes. Das freute die Witwe, dass er sich von dem, was am Vorabend geschehen war, nicht hatte beeindrucken lassen.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Yuya, dessen Hemd während der Nacht von seinen Schultern gerutscht war. Wahrscheinlich nicht ordentlich zugeknöpft oder einer der Knöpfe war abgerissen. Sie würde es sich später anschauen.

Gerade als sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, um ihn aufzuwecken, bewegte der Junge sich leicht. Ein Seufzen, das sich sehr nach einem Namen anhörte, entfloh ihm, dann war er wieder still.

Beinahe hätte Yoko gelächelt. So wie es klang, hatte ihr Nesthäkchen einen Freund, auch wenn sie sich ganz sicher war, dass niemand im Dorf diesen Namen trug, den sie gerade gehört hatte.

Beinahe!

Etwas stach ihr ins Auge und die Blondine brauchte die Lampe am Tisch, um es besser zu erkennen, als sie vorsichtig den Stoff zur Seite zog, darauf achtend, dass Yuya nicht aufwachte. Ihre grünen Seelenspiegel weiteten sich bei dem Anblick der Narben und für einen langen Moment konnte sie nur darauf starren, während sich in ihrem Kopf Puzzleteile zusammen zu setzen begannen.

Sie kannte das. Sie hatte solche Narben bereits gesehen und sie wusste, was sie bedeuteten. Aber es war ein Schock sie an Yuya zu sehen.

Wie lange hatte er sie bereits?

Wieso hatte sie selbst es nicht bemerkt?

Aber die wichtigste Frage war: WER-

Der Junge bewegte sich erneut und Yoko zog rasch den Stoff über die Narben, bevor sie zurückwich. Sie würde sich später damit befassen.

"Mom?"

Yuya blinzelte sie verschlafen an und seine Mutter hoffte sehr, dass er ihr nicht ansah, was sie entdeckt hatte. "Guten Morgen. Zeit zum Aufstehen.", begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte, dann kniete sie sich zu Yugo und versuchte ihn zu wecken.

"Morgen.", murmelte der Jüngere und gähnte laut, während sein Bruder im Schlaf grummelte udn sich wegdrehen wollte, um noch weiter im Traumland sein zu können, aber nun endgültig aus dem Bett fiel. "Au..."

"Guten Morgen.", begrüßte Yoko ihren Ältesten, der ziemlich verwirrt aussah, als er sich aufsetzte. "Mom?" Er sah sich um und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. "Das is' nicht mein Zimmer."

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Kommt, ihr Zwei, aufstehen. Zieht euch um und kommt frühstücken." Yoko richtete sich auf und stellte die Lampe auf den kleinen Tisch. "Super, Früh-" Yugo unterbrach sich, als ein lautes Gähnen ihm entkam. Seine Familie lachte.

"Na dann beeilt euch.", schlug die Frau vor und verließ den Raum. Als sie ins Erdgeschoss zurückkehrte, schwand die gute Laune. "Du meine Güte...", flüsterte sie und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, die Gedanken bei ihrem Jüngsten.

Wenn Leo davon erfuhr oder diese Narben gar sah, war Yuyas Schicksal besiegelt.

Nichts und niemand würde ihn dann davor bewahren können, was auf ihn wartete. Auch seine eigene Mutter konnte ihm dann nicht helfen und derjenige, der für die Narben verantwortlich war, wäre noch weniger in der Lage, da auf ihn das gleiche Schicksal wartete.

Aber was sollte Yoko nun tun?

Sollte sie einfach schweigen?

Oder etwas sagen?

Aber was sollte sie sagen?

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen strich die Frau sich durch ihre langen Haare. Sie saß in der Zwickmühle. Sie kannte die entsprechenden Gesetze, aber dies war ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut, um das es ging.

"Mom? Bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst garnicht gut aus."

Yoko sah auf und entdeckte Yuya bei den Stufen, die nach oben führten. Er sah aus, als würde er sich nicht wohl auf seinen Beinen fühlen. "Ach, es ist nichts.", winkte sie schnell ab. "Was ist mit dir? Alles okay?"

Ihr Sohn nickte und ging zum Tisch, um sich hinzusetzen, aber sie sah, dass er nicht so okay war, wie er ihr glaubhaft machen wollte. Er schien zumindest leichte Schmerzen zu haben, so wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss.

Yoko wandte sich schnell ihrer Arbeit zu, damit man ihr nicht ihre Gedanken ansehen konnte. Oder zumindest, dass etwas sie beschäftigte. Als sie kurz zum Tisch linste, entdeckte sie Sorge und Furcht in Yuyas Gesicht.

"Was ist los? Irgendetwas bedrückt dich." Sie legte das Tuch in ihren Händen zur Seite und setzte sich zu dem Jungen, der sie mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

"Huh?! N-Nein, es... es ist nichts, Mom. W-Wirklich!" Er wich ihr aus. Sie konnte es ihm ansehen, dass er seine Probleme nicht mit ihr teilen wollte. Dass er ihr nicht sagen wollte, was in ihm vorging.

"Okay." Sie würde ihn nicht drängen. Es tat ihr weh, dass er Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte, aber wenn Yuya nicht wollte, dann konnte sie ihn nicht zwingen. Außerdem wusste Yoko seit Jahren, dass es das Beste war, ihren Söhnen Zeit zu lassen. Sie sollten von selbst kommen und über Schwierigkeiten reden.

"Mom?"

Die Blondine hatte gerade wieder aufstehen wollen, als die Stimme ihres Jüngsten sie zurückhielt. "Ja?", fragte sie und sank auf den Stuhl zurück.

Yuya sah seine Mutter nicht an. Sein Blick war stur auf die Tischplatte gerichtet, während er auf seiner Unterlippe kaute. Es war etwas Ernstes, das ihn beschäftigte, so wie er nun seine Hände unter dem Holz versteckte, nur um seine Finger in den Stoff seiner Hose zu krallen.

"Also... Ich... Ich kenne da jemanden.", begann er zögerlich. "Aha." Etwas in Yoko spannte sich an, doch sie gab sich viel Mühe, damit man ihr nichts anmerken konnte. "E-Ein Freund!" Unsicher linste er zu ihr und sie beschloss, für den Moment nicht weiter nachzufragen. "Okay. Was ist mit diesem Freund?"

Dankbarkeit leuchtete kurz in den beiden Rubinen auf, dann schob sich Nervosität an ihre Stelle. "A-Also... Dieser Freund... er - oder sie - hat..." Yuya sah wieder auf die Tischplatte und Yoko hatte das Gefühl, dass er nun darunter mit den Fingern spielte, um mit ebendieser Nervosität in irgendeienr Weise umzugehen.

"Er - oder sie - macht sich große... riesige Sorgen um deren Freund... oder Freundin.", fuhr er schließlich fort. "Also dein Freund oder deine Freundin hat einen Freund oder eine Freundin.", fasste seine Mutter sanft zusammen. "Nur das oder mehr?"

Sie konnte zusehen, wie er langsam verstand, wie sie das gemeint hatte. Röte breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus, seine Gesichtszüge wurden ganz weich und sein Blick schweifte in die Ferne, als ein sanftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien. "Mehr.", flüsterte er. "Viel mehr."

Grüne Augen weiteten sich leicht. Sie hatte ganz unterschätzt, wie weit es ging. Was am Spiel stand und wenn sie an die Narben auf Yuyas Schulter dachte...

"Ich verstehe.", sagte sie und holte den Jungen wieder in die Realität zurück. Yuya sah peinlich berührt aus, dann räusperte er sich. "Nun... Jedenfalls..." Er wurde wieder unruhig. "Eben diese Person ist... oder scheint in Gefahr zu sein. Sehr große Gefahr. So groß, dass..." Er linste wieder zu seiner Mutter. "Dass es ihm das Leben kosten wird."

Yoko schluckte, als Kälte sich in ihr ausbreitete. Sie hatte bereits eine Ahnung, um was es ging. Dennoch nickte sie, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er fortfahren konnte.

Ihr Jüngster holte tief Luft und sah wieder weg. "Ich... Ich weiß nicht... Also, ich will... Ich will helfen, aber ich weiß nicht, was... was ich meinem Freund oder meiner Freundin sagen soll.", sagte er stockend und strich sich nervös durch seine Haare. Er wirkte schon fast verzweifelt und die Blondine sah, dass er mit seinen Gedanken immer wieder woanders war und die Angst immer mehr in den Vordergrund trat.

Irrte sie sich oder sah sie wirklich, wei seine Augen feucht wurden?

...Nein, sie irrte sich nicht und instinktiv wollte die Frau aufstehen und ihr Kind in ihre Arme schließen, um ihn vor dem Schmerz zu beschützen, der ihn so leiden ließ.

Yuya wischte sich übers Gesicht, als wollte er etwas wegwischen, das ihn verriet, dann sah er zu ihr. "Hast du eine Idee?", wollte er mit leiser Stimme wissen und es klang, als fürchtete er ihre Antwort.

Es brach ihr das Herz.

"Eine gute Frage." Yoko stützte ihre Arme auf der Holzplatte ab. Sie hatte keine richtige Antwort auf die Frage ihres Sohnes. Keine, die dieses Problem lösen konnte.

Nebenbei bemerkte sie, wie Yugo auf den Stufen zum Obergeschoss stand und sich schweigend zurückhielt, sogar im Dunkeln blieb, um ihnen die Zeit für das Gespräch zu geben. Sie konnte genug von seinem Gesicht sehen, um instinktiv zu wissen, dass der Kummer seines kleinen Bruders ihm genauso nahe ging wie ihr.

Auf der anderen Seite arbeitete ihr Gehirn fieberhaft daran, die Puzzlesteine, die vor ihr lagen, zu einem Bild zusammenzusetzen. Sie hatte genug Hinweise und genug Wissen dafür und das Ergebnis gefiel ihr ganz und garnicht.

"Dein Freund muss sich bewusst sein, dass er genauso in Gefahr geraten wird. Das, was seinen Partner bedroht, wird ihm sehr wahrscheinlich zum Verhängnis werden. Das muss klar sein.", sagte sie.

"Also... Rätst du, dass... dass sie es einfach aussitzen sollen? Dass sie riskieren sollen, einander zu verlieren?" Ein zierlicher Körper spannte sich an und Widerstand breitete sich in rubinroten Augen aus.

"...Sie sollen sich gut überlegen, wie sie weiter vorgehen wollen. Und ob sie das gemeinsam oder getrennt tun sollten.", antwortete die Frau vorsichtig. Es war das Beste, das ihr einfiel. Nicht, dass sie noch soviel tun konnte...

Yuya starrte nachdenklich auf die Tischplatte. Yoko sah unterschiedliche Emotionen in seinem Gesicht miteinander kämpfen, von denen schließlich der Teil gewann, von dem sie es befürchtet hatte.

"Okay. Danke für die Hilfe, Mom." Er lächelte, genauso wie er es immer tat, wenn er nicht wollte, dass sie sich weitere Sorgen machte. "Gern geschehen." Ob er wusste, dass sie es insgeheim doch tat? Schließlich war sie seine Mutter.

Sie hatte die Entscheidungen ihrer Söhne immer akzeptiert und unterstützt, auch wenn es sich dann herausgestellt hatte, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten. Sie hatten immer etwas fürs Leben gelernt. Aber diese Sache...

"Ich sehe mal nach, wo Yugo ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich doch nochmal hingelegt, als er sich umziehen wollte." Yuya klang wieder besser gelaunt. Als die Blondine ihn ansah, entdeckte sie Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen. Die Art von Entschlossenheit, die erst zufriedengestellt war, wenn das Ziel erreicht wurde.

"Was ist mit mir?", ertönte Yugos Stimme von der Treppe. Der ältere der beiden Brüder kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als er in den Raum trat. Er wirkte noch immer verschlafen, aber Yoko wusste gleich, dass er nur so tat, damit Yuya nicht herausfand, dass er gelauscht hatte.

"Ich dachte, du wärst in deinem Zimmer eingeschlafen." Der Junge wandte sich ihm zu und grinste belustigt. "Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal."

"Nope. Bin munter." Der Blauhaarige erwiderte das Gähnen einen Moment lang, dann gähnte er. "Aber müde bin ich noch immer. Dein Bett ist viel zu klein für zwei Personen."

"Du hättest dich ja nicht darauf ausbreiten müssen, du hättest auch in dein eigenes Zimmer zurückgehen können."

"Ja, genau. Aufstehen, wenn es so bequem ist."

Während die Zwei sich gegenseitig ärgerten, kehrte Yoko an ihre zuvor unterbrochene Arbeit zurück. Immer wieder linste sie zu ihren Jungs. Die Frau wusste, dass ihr Jüngster nicht die Finger von der Sache lassen würde. Dazu steckte er viel zu tief darin.

~~~

Sie wusste, dass er sie wahrnahm, bevor sie in sein Blickfeld kam. Daher war sie nicht überrascht, dass er sie ansah, kaum dass sie um die Ecke gebogen war. "Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.

"Nein.", antwortete sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine, ließ sich zu ihm ziehen. "Unser Rebell ist schon wieder auf Abwegen. Er war gerade ein paar Minuten hier und ist schon wieder weg.", fuhr sie fort und sah, wie er die Stirn runzelte.

"Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. In den letzten Jahren ist er sehr selten hier und wenn er doch hier ist, dann nicht lange. Hat er dir etwas gesagt?", wollte er wissen.

"Nein. Er wollte auch nicht über das andere Thema sprechen. Als ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe, hat er wie die anderen Male abgeblockt. Es hat ihn richtig gestört, dass ich ihn gefragt habe."

Sie verschränkte die Arme. "So geht es schon seit ein paar Jahren. Was ist nur los mit ihm? So verhält er sich schon, seit er ein paar Tage lang verschwunden war. Vorher war er auch immer wieder auf eigenen Wegen unterwegs, aber er hat sich nie so verschwiegen verhalten."

Sie war besorgt. Sehr sogar, weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging. Es gefiel ihr garnicht.

Er legte seine Arme um sie. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Erklärung für dich. Ich habe schon einmal versucht herauszufinden, was er vor uns verheimlicht, aber er hat mich bemerkt und ist abgehauen."

Ein Schnauben entkam ihr. "Ja, das hat er perfektioniert. Sogar bei unserem Ältesten. Ich dachte, dass ich mich verhört hatte, als ich das hörte. Dass er auch IHM so gut ausweichen kann..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir finden schon heraus, was los ist. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er uns ewig verheimlichen kann, was das Problem ist oder wohin er ständig hinverschwindet."

Sie entspannte sich und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Du hast Recht.", stimmte sie ihm zu. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass dies früher geschehen würde als sie Beide dachten.

~~~

Aufmerksam sah er sich um. Nichts zu sehen, aber es war dunkel. Genauso wie die letzten Male. Yuya atmete tief durch.

Der Graf war nun bereits zwei Tage im Dorf. Zwei Tage pure Anspannung. Die Männer, die von dem Mann mitgebracht worden waren, waren ständig in den Straßen zwischen den Häusern zu sehen oder um der Ansammlung von Gebäuden herum. Man fühlte sich fast die ganze Zeit beobachtet, auch wenn niemand zu sehen war.

Der Junge zog die Kapuze seines Umhanges tiefer ins Gesicht. Der rote Stoff wirkte in der Dunkelheit fast schwarz, was ihm einen Vorteil gab, wenn er sich in schattigen Stellen versteckte.

Die seltsam wage Antwort seiner Mutter hatte ihm nicht wirklich eine Hilfe gegeben, was er tun sollte. Aber sie hatte ihm nach einigem Nachdenken eine Richtung gezeigt, die er gehen konnte.

Eigentlich zwei, aber auch nur daran zu denken die andere in Erwägung zu ziehen widerte ihn an. Auf gar keinen Fall ließ er Yuto im Stich. Lieber lief er mit ihm gemeinsam fort und riskierte eine Verfolgung durch die Dorfbewohner und Graf Akaba.

Doch zuvor musste er unbedingt mit dem Wolf sprechen.

Allerdings war dies in den letzten zwei Tagen sehr erschwert worden. Als er nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter endlich das Haus verlassen konnte, hatten die Männer des Grafen bereits damit angefangen, das Dorf abzusichern.

Seitdem war es ihm nicht gelungen, in den Wald zu kommen. Nicht nur einmal hatten sie ihn dabei erwischt, wie er sich davongeschlichen hatte, versucht hatte, zwischen den Bäumen zu verschwinden.

Der Dorfvorsteher war über seinen trotzigen Widerstand gegen Akabas Befehl garnicht begeistert, eigentlich entsetzt. Wenn jemand von seiner Familie durch Sturheit oder Widerstand auffiel, dann waren es Yugo oder seine Mutter.

Aber nicht Yuya!

Nicht der Jüngste der kleinen Familie.

Natürlich war er nicht glücklich darüber gewesen. Der Graf selbst hatte ihn auch mit seinem finster-strengen Gesichtsausdruck angestarrt, als wollte er durch ihn hindurchsehen, während er gemeint hatte, dass er hoffe, dass Yuya sich an das hielte, was ihm gesagt wurde.

Der Junge hatte das nicht vor. Er wollte zu seinem Geliebten und er würde es immer wieder versuchen, wenn es sein musste, bis es ihm gelang.

Sich immer wieder umsehend, ob auch wirklich niemand ihm folgte, huschte Yuya von der Ecke zwischen seinem Elternhaus und dem winzigen Stall, der zur Hälfte zur Aufbewahrung ihrer Arbeitsgeräte diente, zur nächsten Ecke und presste sich gegen die hölzerne Wand.

Yoko hatte nicht mit ihm geschimpft oder eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten verlangt, so wie die Anderen es gewollt hatten. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte der Jüngere das erwartet. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn auf eine Weise angesehen, als wüsste sie ganz genau, was er im Schilde führte.

Sie verhielt sich überhaupt sehr seltsam, fand er. Seit dem Morgen nach Akabas Erscheinen schien sie immer wieder mit ihren Gedanken woanders zu sein. Wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann doch in der Realität hatte, war sie unruhig.

Natürlich ließ seine Mutter sich das nicht ansehen, aber Yuya kannte sie. Auch wenn sie dem Dorfvorsteher und Leo ins Gesicht sagte, dass sie sie für nicht ganz dicht hielt, so entging ihrem Sohn nicht, wie angespannt sie war, wie fest ihr Griff an seiner Schulter war, wenn sie ihn ins Haus schob.

Auch Yugo schien sich bei ihr anzustecken. Anders konnte das Nesthäkchen der kleinen Familie nicht erklären, wieso sein Bruder keinen von ihnen aus den Augen ließ. Wenn er nicht gerade in der Schmiede aushalf, klebte er regelrecht an den anderen Beiden. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er dies besonders bei Yuya zu tun...

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass er bemerkt hatte, wie seine Mutter und Yugo sich leise miteinander unterhalten hatten? Als hätten sie etwas zu verbergen...

Für den Moment wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht bekam er noch die Gelegenheit zu erfahren, was sie besprochen hatten. Zuerst hatte er eine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen.

Sich so tief wie möglich duckend, lief Yuya quer über das Feld. Bei seinen letzten Versuchen hatte er es beim Feldweg versucht. Hoffentlich funktionierte es so besser. Hin und wieder blieb er stehen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Erst recht als er bemerkte, dass mehrere Personen, beleuchtet durch Fackeln, sich in einiger Entfernung am Feldweg entlang bewegten.

In gewisser Weise war der Kleine erleichtert, dass er eine andere Route genommen hatte, als er sich in eine flache Mulde duckte. Hätte er wieder den vorherigen Weg genommen, hätten sie ihn längst entdeckt. Nun schien es, als wäre es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich im alten Feld versteckte.

Yuya hatte nicht vor, sein Glück zu überstrapazieren.

Er blieb vorsichtig, ließ die Männer nicht aus den Augen, während er sich über den kalten, schneebedeckten Boden bewegte. Yuto hatte ihm vor zwei Jahren ein paar Lehrstunden im Anschleichen gegeben, weil es ihn damals interessiert hatte. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass ihm das irgendwann helfen könnte.

Als Yuya endlich den Rand des Feldes erreichte und auch eine Stelle fand, wo er direkt in den Wald hineinverschwinden konnte, warf er in die Richtung der kleinen Gruppe. Sie unterhielten sich miteinander, sahen jedoch nicht in seine Richtung.

Ein kurzer Blick in Richtung Osten verriet ihm, dass der Sonnenaufgang noch etwas auf sich warten ließ. Falls überhaupt etwas durch die dicke Wolkendecke drang, welche seit Tagen über ihnen hing...

Nun, solange es nicht heller wurde, konnte er nicht so leicht entdeckt werden. Der Junge riskierte noch einen letzten Blick - sie wandten sich zurück zum Dorf, also weg von ihm - und schoss aus seinem Versteck. Mit wenigen Schritten überquerte er den breiten Feldweg und verschwand durch eine Lücke im Unterholz zwischen den Bäumen.

Er blieb nicht stehen, um zu sehen, ob sie auch wirklich nicht auf ihn aufmerksam geworden waren. Jede Sekunde, jede Minute, die er damit vergeudete innezuhalten, war verlorene Zeit. Zeit, die er brauchte, um Yuto mitzuteilen, dass er ihn unbedingt sehen musste.

Zweige brachen unter seinen Stiefeln und der Schnee gab entsprechende Geräusche von sich, während Yuya durch den Wald lief. Einmal rutschte er aus und fiel zu Boden, aber es fühlte sich nicht an, als hätte er sich mehr als ein blaue Flecken zugezogen, als er sich wieder aufrappelte.

Zum Glück, er hätte sich viel schwerer verletzen können. Ein gebrochenes Bein würde ihn nicht nur verlangsamen. Wie sollte er so eine Verletzung erklären? Zudem würden sowohl Yuto als auch seine Mutter und Yugo sich riesige Sorgen um ihn machen.

Das wollte er auf keinen Fall!

Sein rechter Knöchel schmerzte dennoch wegen einer überdehnten Sehne, als Yuya sich humpelnd weiterbewegte. Es war nicht mehr weit, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis sein Ziel in Sicht kam.

In der Finsternis sah es wie ein gewaltiger, breiter Baum aus, doch in Wahrheit waren es mehrere von ihnen, die im Laufe der Jahre so nahe beisammen gewachsen waren, dass man nur mehr bei Tageslicht erkennen konnte UND wenn man genauer hinsah, wo der eine Baum begann und die anderen aufhörten. Bei ihren Wurzeln, die über der Erde zu sehen waren, war dies gar unmöglich.

Es war der Ort, an dem er ein paar Jahre zuvor über Yuto gestolpert war.

Yuya spürte Erleichterung in sich hochsteigen, während er in seine Tasche griff. Alles, was er nun zu tun hatte, war ein buntes Stoffband an einem der Zweige zu befestigen.

Es war das Einfachste, das ihnen eingefallen war, als sie sich darüber unterhalten hatten, wie sie in Kontakt treten konnten. Der Wolf konnte nicht einfach ins Dorf gehen und seinen Geliebten für ein paar Stunden Zweisamkeit holen.

Also hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass der Jüngere seinem Partner durch ein Stoffband am Baum signalisieren würde, dass er sich in den nächsten Tagen Zeit für ihn nehmen würde. Wenn es sogar dringend war, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, dann sollte ein zusätzlicher Knoten an einem Ende des Bandes das zeigen.

Es war gut, dass seine Andere Hälfte weitaus bessere Sinne als er selbst hatte. Yuto wusste bestimmt bald, dass er hier gewesen war. Je schneller er ihm von Graf Akaba und seinen Männern erzählte, desto besser war es.

Gerade als Yuya das Band aus seiner Tasche herausgeholt hatte, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. "Du bist ganz schön flink, weißt du das?"

Erschrocken zuckte der Junge zusammen und drehte sich um. Drei Männer befanden sich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Er kannte keinen von ihnen, also mussten sie mit Leo gekommen sein.

Einer von ihnen verengte die Augen. "Hey, bist du nicht der Kleine von dieser Yoko? Die Blonde mit den großen Titten, die am Dorfrand wohnt?", fragte er und Yuya funkelte ihn an, die Lippen zusammengepresst.

Ernsthaft, DAS war das Erste, das diesen Typ an seiner Mutter aufgefallen war?

Widerlich!

"Jupp, das ist er. Bist ganz schön früh unterwegs, Junge. Und nicht dort, wo du sein solltest.", meinte einer der anderen Beiden. Er sah sich aufmerksam um, eine Hand am Griff seines Schwertes, als erwartete er einen Angriff.

"Das kann ich nur zurückgeben.", erwiderte Yuya spitz und wich zurück. Allerdings konnte er nicht viel Abstand zwischen sich und das Trio bringen, als sein Knöchel ihm verdeutlichte, dass er vorsichtiger sein sollte.

Den Männern entging dies natürlich nicht. "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich es mir SEHR gut überlegen, ob ich weglaufe oder nicht.", sagte einer von ihnen. Es war nicht zu überhören, dass er breit grinste. Ein anderer gab ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich.

"Bin ich froh, dass es nicht so ist.", erwiderte der Junge, drehte sich um und stolperte los. Diese Leute waren ihm überhaupt nicht geheuer. Je weiter er von ihnen weg war, desto besser war es.

Allerdings ließen sie ihn nicht so weit kommen.

Er kam nur wenige Schritte weit, als eine deutlich größere Hand sich auf seine Schulter legte und ihn zurückzerrte. Yuya verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel in die Arme von zwei seiner Verfolger. Das Band in seiner Hand rutschte dabei zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und landete im Schnee. Es blieb von den drei Erwachsenen unbemerkt.

"So, Junge. Jetzt werden wir wieder zurückgehen und mal ein sehr ernstes Wörtchen miteinander reden.", meinte einer von ihnen, während sie ihn mit sich zerrten, ohne auf seinen Protest zu achten, weg von den aneinander gewachsenen Bäumen und dem Stück Stoff.

Yuya biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Griff, in dem er sich befand, war so fest, dass es wehtat und das Trio nahm auch keine Rücksicht darauf, dass sein Knöchel verletzt war, als sie ihn durch den Wald bugsierten, seine Arme auf den Rücken verdreht und jeweils eine Hand links und rechts auf seinen Schultern. Der dritte von Graf Akabas Männern ging vorne und führte sie durch das Unterholz.

Kurz warf der Junge einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter. So knapp und doch hatte er es nicht geschafft. Was würde Yuto denken, wenn er das Band im Schnee fand? Oder die verschiedenen Spuren? Er fühlte sich garnicht wohl und dieses Gefühl wurde stärker, als die kleine Gruppe den Wald verließ und sich dem Dorf näherte.

~~~

Sie hatten die Eindringlinge schnell wahrgenommen. Natürlich, ihre Sinne waren so gut, dass es ihnen leicht fiel zu bemerken, wenn jemand in ihrem Revier erschien. Genauso schnell hatten sie herausgefunden, wo ebendiese unterwegs waren, welche Pfade sie nahmen.

Für sie waren diese Wesen gefährlich, weil sie im ersten Moment nicht wussten, wer da aufgetaucht war und zu was sie fähig waren. Auf der anderen Seite war es auch möglich, dass sie neue Beute finden konnten.

Sich anzuschleichen war ein Leichtes. Sie waren geübt darin. Den Geruch von einem der Eindringlinge fanden sie schnell. Es wurde ihnen auch einfach gemacht, denn dieser war auch nicht leise, als er durchs Unterholz brach und sogar ausrutschte.

Der Moment war perfekt zum Angriff. Ihr Ziel war unbewaffnet und somit komplett hilflos. Doch als sie die verschiedenen Nuancen von der möglichen Beute aufnahmen, zuckten sie zurück in ihre Verstecke.

Wenn sie das Wesen, ein Menschenkind, angriffen, hatten sie ein gewaltiges Problem mit dem Revierherren.

Er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn sie betteln kamen, wenn er Wild riss - er war doch stärker und besser im Jagen -, weil es ihnen nicht gelang Beute zu machen und ihre Jungen Hunger hatten.

Er hatte auch nichts dagegen, wenn sie vorwitzige Wanderer erschreckten - Betonung auf erschrecken -, die sich zu weit in den Wald hineinbegaben.

Aber er hatte sehr wohl etwas dagegen, wenn sie sich in die Nähe dieses einen Menschen wagten. Er hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, was ihnen blühte, wenn sie diesen Menschen anrührten.

Was wollte das Menschenkind eigentlich wieder im Wald?

Hatte es etwas mit seinen drei Verfolgern zu tun?

Lautlos folgten sie, um herauszufinden, was da vor sich ging. Sie mussten sehr vorsichtig sein. Denn die anderen Menschen waren sehr wohl bewaffnet.

Gut versteckt in der Dunkelheit beobachteten sie, wie diese Zweibeiner das Menschenkind einholten und es nach kurzem Gespräch wegschleppten. Erst als keiner von ihnen mehr zu sehen war, trauten sie sich aus ihrem Versteck. Vorsichtig kamen sie schnuppernd näher udn sogen sämtliche Gerüche auf, die in der kalten Luft hingen.

Plötzlich zuckte einer von ihnen zurück. Im Schnee lag etwas. Der Geruch, der daran hing, war ihnen nicht unbekannt. Für einen Moment zögerten sie, unsicher, was sie tun sollten. Dann hob einer von ihnen den Fund auf und lief los. Vielleicht konnte ihnen der Revierherr helfen.

~~~

Yugo hatte gewusst, dass irgendetwas vor sich ging. Als er aufgewacht war, war Yuya nicht in seinem Zimmer und auch sonst nirgends im Haus zu finden. Ihrer Mutter hatte das garnicht gefallen und ihr Ältester hatte hinter der Fassade aus betonter Lässigkeit Sorge und Unruhe gesehen.

Es verwunderte ihn nicht. Seit Graf Akaba mit seinen Männern im Dorf aufgetaucht war, widersetzte der Junge sich jeden Tag den neu aufgestellten Regeln, denen jeder Dorfbewohner zu folgen hatte.

Sogar der Blauhaarige hatte geglaubt, dass er selbst es sein würde, der gegen diese Maßnahmen rebellierte, aber dass es ausgerechnet Yuya war, der dies tat, war eine große Überraschung, für so einige in der kleinen Gemeinde sogar ein Schock.

Keiner verstand, was in ihn gefahren war, und Yuya wollte es auch nicht sagen. Wenn er den Mund aufmachte, dann war es eine offensichtliche Ausrede. Er wollte es auch seinem großen Bruder nicht sagen, als dieser ihn gefragt hatte.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür und der Vize des Dorfvorstehers stand davor, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie vom Grafen erwartet wurden. "Schon wieder?!", war Yokos Antwort dazu gewesen.

Yugo wusste, warum sie so reagierte. Wenn der Glatzkopf sie nicht rufen ließ, weil Yuya beim Missachten der Regeln erwischt worden war, dann wollte er sie aus irgendwelchen Gründen bei sich haben.

Die Blondine war dem Befehl genau ein einziges Mal gefolgt, weil sie vom Dorfvorsteher regelrecht angebettelt worden war, es zu tun. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert und sie war zurückgekehrt, sichtlich verärgert.

Das Einzige, was er von ihr gewollt hatte, war, dass sie neben ihm sitzen blieb und hin und wieder eine Frage beantwortete, die er ihr stellte, während er sich vom Dorfvorsteher unterhalten ließ und mit ihm Pläne für die Jagd erstellte.

Natürlich war Yoko stinksauer gewesen. Sie hatte mehr als genug Arbeit zuhause und sie hatte zwei Söhne, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit brauchten. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran zuzuhören, wo welche Falle aufgestellt werden würde. Laut ihrer Meinung waren die Fallen zum Einen schon aufgestellt und zum Anderen hätten sie das bestimmt schon bemerkt, wenn ein Wolf hineingetapt wäre. Sie hielt Leo für so vorbereitet, dass er dies längst arrangiert hatte.

Der Mann vor ihrere Türschwelle kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Es geht um Yuya...", erklärte er und wirkte ziemlich genervt. "Ein paar von Graf Akabas Männern haben ihn im Wald gefunden." Er holte tief Luft. "Hör mal, Yoko-"

Die Witwe ließ ihn garnicht weiterreden. "Gut, dann wissen wir jetzt, wo er hinverschwunden ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich in der Dunkelheit verirrt. Komm, Yugo. Gehen wir deinen Bruder abholen, bevor Leo ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treibt.", sagte sie und warf sich einen Umhang um die Schultern.

Yugo folgte ihrem Beispiel und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als die Beiden sich auf den Weg zu dem Haus machten, in dem besagter Graf untergebracht war. Er hörte den Mann hinter ihnen etwas rufen, aber keiner von ihnen reagierte richtig darauf.

Ein paar der Dorfbewohner sahen ihnen nach, als Mutter und Sohn an ihnen vorbeiliefen, dicht gefolgt vom Stellvertreter, der ihnen hinterher hastete. Dem jungen Mann entging nicht, wie sie miteinander tuschelten, und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was los gewesen war.

Die Antwort bekam er ziemlich schnell, als sie bei dem Gebäude ankamen und ein sich in seiner Haut nicht wohlfühlender Dorfvorsteher ihnen Zutritt gewährte.

Auf den ersten Blick war nicht so leicht zu erkennen, wer finsterer dreinsah. Leo saß auf einem Lehnstuhl, die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Als Yoko mit Yugo eintrat, würdigte er sie nur mit einem kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor er sich wieder dem Jungen zuwandte, der ihm gegenüber stand, festgehalten von zwei seiner Männer, während ein dritter an der Wand lehnte.

Yuya erwiderte den Blick des Älteren mit ebenbürtiger Wut, aber als er bemerkte, dass seine Familie eingetreten war, zuckte er leicht zusammen und biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe, den Anblick des Duos meidend. Sein Bruder sah ihm an, dass er begann sich unwohl zu fühlen.

"Fertig? Dann ist das hier zu Ende.", sagte Yoko entschieden und starrte die zwei Männer an, die ihr Kind im Griff hielten. Diese warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, doch nicht mit kaum versteckten Spott, wie sie es bei den meisten Leuten im Dorf taten, sondern mit langsam sichtbar werdender Nervosität.

"Das ist es nicht!", erwiderte Leo scharf. Sein Ton ließ das Duo, das Yuya festhielt, erstarren, bevor sie ihn loslassen konnten. "Der Ungehorsam deines Sohnes stellt ein ernsthaftes Problem dar und ich bin nicht mehr gewillt, bei diesen wiederholten Befehlsverweigerungen zuzusehen."

"Du warst von Anfang an nicht "gewillt"!", widersprach Yoko und funkelte abwechselnd Leo und die zwei Männer an. "Alle hier im Dorf müssen so tun, wie du willst, und wehe, irgendjemand hat auch nur den Hauch eines Zweifels in seinen Gedanken. So warst du schon immer! Wenn irgendetwas nicht ganz genau so gelaufen ist, wie du es wolltest, hast du es mit Gewalt so gebogen, wie du wolltest."

"Hier geht es nicht um ein Stück Stahl, das in der Schmiede zu einem Schwert verarbeitet wird!", konterte der glatzköpfige Mann und erhob sich. "Hier geht es um einfache Regeln, die dein Sohn sich weigert einzuhalten. Ich habe gehört, dass er eigentlich ein folgsames Kind sei, das keine Schwierigkeiten macht, aber ICH sehe nichts davon!"

"Rede ja nicht daher, als wärst du sein Vater! Das bist du nicht." Yugo, etwas hinter seiner Mutter stehend, verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser Mann sein und Yuyas Vater wäre. Ein kurzer Blick zu dem Jüngeren zeigte ihm, dass seinem Bruder ebenfalls bei der Vorstellung schlecht wurde.

"Außerdem höre ich von dir nur Vorwürfe, seitdem du hier aufgetaucht bist! Bis jetzt hat es dich überhaupt nicht interessiert, warum Yuya deine Anweisungen missachtet.", fuhr die Blondine fort.

"Seine Beweggründe sind nicht von Bedeutung. Tatsache ist, dass er nicht das tut, was ihm befohlen wurde. Dafür muss es nun Konsequenzen geben." Leo war unnachgiebig und Yugo spürte seine eigene Abscheu steigen.

Sicher, was der Kleine seit ein paar Tage ständig machte, war auch nicht in Ordnung, aber dem Graf war eine Lösung absolut egal. Er wollte kein klärendes Gespräch, er wollte sofort hart bestrafen und alle wussten das.

"Gut, dass ich nicht deine Meinung teile!", schnappte die Witwe. "Für mich ist das Warum sehr wohl wichtig udn ich lasse mir da nicht dreinreden, auch nicht von dir!"

Der Dorfvorsteher wollte etwas sagen, machte aber den Mund sofort zu, als sie ihn anfunkelte. "DU misch dich ja nicht ein! Du und dein Anhängsel waren bis jetzt IMMER zufrieden, wie ich es gehandhabt habe, dass meine Jungs die Konsequenzen verstehen und damit lernen umzugehen, wenn sie etwas angestellt haben.", fauchte sie.

Wow, seine Mutter geriet ganz schön in Fahrt, wenn sie richtig sauer war, befand Yugo. Allerdings waren es auch Tatsachen, die sie den Männern an den Kopf warf. Es hatte vor dem Erscheinen des Grafen wirklich keine Probleme gegeben, dass Yoko sämtliche Bestrafungen ihrer Söhne selbst in die Hand genommen hatte.

Was war also nun der Grund, dass dies auf einmal nicht mehr möglich war?

Der Blauhaarige verschränkte die Arme. Wahrscheinlich war es die einfache Tatsache, dass der ehemalige beste Freund seines Vaters sich immer wieder in Familienangelegenheiten einmischte, seitdem er im Dorf aufgetaucht war. Vom Dorfoberhaupt selbst gab es auch in gewisser Weise Unterstützung, so wie der jedem Wunsch des Grafen nachgab.

Auch Yugo hatte sehr schnell verstanden, dass der Mann etwas gegen Frauen hatte, die nach der Trauerzeit unverheiratet blieben und ihren eigenen Weg gingen. Dass Yoko nach sovielen Jahren noch immer nicht wieder in den Stand der Ehe eingetreten war, musste ihn besonders wurmen.

"Yugo, bring deinen Bruder nach Hause udn bleibt dort.", wies die Blondine ihren Ältesten an und dieser nickte. Das war das Beste, was er nun tun konnte, dafür zu sorgen, dass Yuya weit weg von hier war, wenn der Streit fortgesetzt wurde. Es sah sehr danach aus.

"Wir sind noch nicht fertig!", widersprach Leo, dem das sichtlich garnicht passte, dass zwei der Anwesenden sich aus dem Staub machen wollten. Seine Männer wirkten genauso unschlüssig.

"Meine Jungs sind es sehr wohl.", konterte Yoko und warf dem Duo einen deutlichen Blick zu. Die Zwei wechselten selbst einen miteinander und zuckten dann die Schultern, bevor sie Yuya in die Richtung seiner Familie stießen.

Der Jüngere hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen, als er zu ihnen stolperte und von Yugo in Empfang genommen wurde. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Die Tür war hinter ihnen noch nicht einmal ins Schloss gefallen, als der Streit weiterging.

"Bist du okay?", wollte der Ältere wissen und griff dem Kleineren sogleich unter die Arme, um ihn zu stützen. Mit einem Arm um eine schmale Taille und einem dünneren um seine eigenen Schultern betrachtete er ihn besorgt.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das wird schon wieder werden." Yuya lächelte, aber es war das gleiche Lächeln, das er benutzte, wenn er etwas verheimlichte, bei dem er glaubte, dass er alle Anderen belastete.

Yugo verdrehte die Augen. "Sicher. Lass uns nach Hause gehen, bevor dieser Graf seine Männer losschickt, um uns zurückzuholen.", schlug er vor und langsam gingen sie los. Er bemerkte schnell, dass sein kleiner Bruder erleichtert schien, dass er Unterstützung bekam. Das war auch nicht das Einzige.

"Mann, wieso schauen die alle so komisch?", murrte er, als ihm die Blicke der Leute auf die Nerven gingen. "Das tun sie schon, seit die Männer des Grafen mich zurückgebracht haben.", antwortete Yuya mit leicht zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Der Blauhaarige hob eine Augenbraue. "Klingt, als hätten sie dich durch das ganze Dorf geschleift.", meinte er, ohne im ersten Moment zu ahnen, wie recht er hatte.

Als keine Antwort kam, stoppte das Duo. "Ernsthaft?" Yugo starrte den Kleineren mit großen Augen an. "Ernsthaft.", gestand Yuya leise, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er schämte sich sichtlich, auch wenn der Andere nicht verstand, warum.

Was konnte der Junge denn dafür, dass diese Typen ihn wie einen Schwerverbrecher durch die Straßen zerrten? Er hatte sie bestimmt nicht darum gebeten.

"Diese..." Er wusste nicht, welches Schimpfwort das Beste war, um zu beschreiben, was er von Leos Untergebenen hielt. "Ist schon okay.", versuchte Yuya ihn zu beruhigen, aber er sah in seinem Gesicht, dass er das Gleiche dachte. Er sprach es nur nicht aus.

Yugo schnaufte genervt, dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sein Bruder Schmerzen beim Gehen hatte, aber er wollte auch nicht anhalten und eine Pause einlegen. Seinen eigenen Worten nach reichte es ihm vollkommen, wenn sie nicht so schnell gingen.

Doch als sie endlich bei ihrem Haus ankamen, konnte der junge Mann sehen, dass es Yuya noch schlechter ging, als er versuchte ihm weiszumachen. Das eine Bein machte ihm so einige Probleme, aber bis auf einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut hin und wieder gab er keinen Mucks von sich.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass der Kleine nichts sagte, aber er konnte auch nichts dagegen tun, außer ihm so gut es ging zu unterstützen und ihm immer wieder einen leichten Schubs zu geben, in der Hoffnung, dass der Junge endlich den Mund aufmachte und darüber sprach, was los war.

Während er ihm ins Haus half und auf einen Sessel, kam Yugo ein Gedanke. Ging es vielleicht um das, worüber Yuya mit Yoko ein paar Tage zuvor gesprochen hatte? Über diese zwei Freunde, wo der Blauhaarige das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass mehr dahinter steckte?

Weder sein Bruder noch seine Mutter hatten danach ein Wort darüber verloren, aber seitdem der Kleine fest entschlossen, sich über die Anordnungen des Grafen hinweg zu setzen. Komme, was wolle!

Ein leises, erleichtertes Seufzen drang an seine Ohren und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Anderen. "Zeig mal her.", wies er ihn an und schob einen zweiten Stuhl näher.

"Hm?" Yuya blinzelte verwirrt, dann schien er zu verstehen. Für einen Moment zögerte er, dann gab er doch nach und legte sein rechtes Bein auf die Sitzfläche vor sich. "Es ist nicht so schlimm.", winkte er ab. "Wirklich!"

Eine blaue Augenbraue wanderte hoch, dann schlossen seine Finger sich um den Knöchel des Jungen und drückten zu.

"AU!"

"Wirklich nicht so schlimm?", fragte Yugo nach und lockerte den Griff. Er ignorierte den finsteren Blick, den er bekam. "Also?"

"Okayokay! Es tut schrecklich weh!" Yuya standen Tränen in den Augen. "Ich bin ausgerutscht, als ich vor einer der Patroullien davongelaufen bin."

Gut, dass er das sagte. Es wäre die nächste Frage gewesen, die der Ältere gestellt hätte. "Gut gemacht.", meinte der junge Mann sehr trocken und ließ los, ein tonloses Seufzen auf seinen Lippen. "Bleib einfach sitzen und halt still. Ich schau mir das genauer an."

Für einen Augenblick sah der Kleine aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch dann nickte er und ließ seinen Blick zum Fenster schweifen. Sorge schob sich in die beiden Rubine und es schien trotzdem, dass er lieber trotzdem sein sollte, an einem ganz anderen Ort.

Es lag Yugo auf der Zunge nachzufragen, was seinen Bruder so sehr nach draußen zog, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Er war eigentlich nicht so gut, wenn es ums Erkennen von Gefühlen Anderer ging, aber in diesem Moment konnte ganz genau sehen, was Yuya empfand.

Schweigend zog der Blauhaarige den braunen Stiefel vor sich vom Fuß des Jüngeren. An dieser einen Front würde er nicht weiterkommen, also konnte er nur tun, was möglich war.

"Autsch, das sieht echt schlimm aus."

Er hatte es bereits geahnt und das erschwerte Ausziehen des Kleidungsstückes gab Yugo einen ersten Eindruck davon, was er zu sehen bekommen würde. Der Knöchel war angeschwollen und sah garnicht gut aus.

"Ist nur eine Schwellung... In ein paar Stunden ist alles wieder gut.", winkte Yuya ab, aber in seinem Gesicht stand Schmerz. Es tat sehr weh, er wollte es nur nicht zugeben.

"Wirklich?", wollte Yugo mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton wissen und bewegte seine Hand langsam in die Richtung der Verletzung. Er sah, wie der Kleine bleich wurde, aber bevor er den Mund öffnen und antworten konnte, flog die Haustür auf und ihre Mutter stürmte hinein.

Die beiden Brüder zuckten erschrocken zusammen, rote und hellblaue Augen weit aufgerissen, als sie die Frau anstarrten. Yoko war außer sich vor Wut, etwas, dass das Duo schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, weil niemand im Dorf so dumm war, ihren Geduldsfaden so weit zu überspannen. So zornig war sie auch nicht gewesen, als Leo ihre Anwesenheit beim Pläneschmieden gefordert hatte.

Keiner von ihnen wagte sich etwas zu sagen, erst recht nicht, als sie sich ruckartig zu ihnen umdrehte. Einen Moment lang starrten Mutter und Söhne sich gegenseitig an, dann entspannte die Blondine sich. "Entschuldigt, Jungs.", sagte sie und lächelte schwach.

"Schon in Ordnung." Yuya erwiderte es leicht. "War es so schlimm?", wollte Yugo wissen und lief zu einem Schrank, der in einer Ecke stand, aus dem er Verbandszeug und einen verschlossenen Tiegel holte.

"Das ist harmlos ausgedrückt.", schnaubte Yoko und setzte sich, nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. "Diesmal hat Leo wirklich den Bogen überspannt! GOTT, was ist ihm bloß in den Sinn gekommen, dass-"

Ein bekanntes Geräusch unterbrach sie und dann stand ein gewisser Dorfvorsteher im Türrahmen. "Yoko, lass uns darüber reden-", begann er, doch er konnte nicht weitersprechen, als die Blondine von ihrem Sitz aufsprang.

"VERGISS ES!!!", fauchte sie ihn an. "Was glaubt ihr alle?! Jahrelang gab es keine Schwierigkeiten und kaum ist Leo hier, kriecht ihr ihm regelrecht in den Arsch hinein! UND glaubt, dass ihr euch einfach so in unser Leben einmischen könnt!"

Der Mann riss die Hände hoch, als wollte er ein angriffslustiges Tier beruhigen. "Es ist doch für eine gute Sache.", versuchte er sich zu erklären. "Du wärst in guten Händen und deine Jungs brauchen sich auch nicht mehr Gedanken um ihre Zukunft machen. Außerdem brauchen sie-"

"Trau dich ja nicht!" In Yokos Stimme hatte sich eine Aggressivität eingeschlichen, die ihr Gegenüber augenblicklich verstummen ließ. "Wenn du so glücklich über Leos Pläne bist, warum übernimmst DU nicht den Posten, den er mir aufzwingen will?!"

Dem Anderen fiel die Kinnlade hinunter, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, übernahm es Yugo, den lautstarken Streit zu beenden. Ohne dass es einer der beiden Älteren bemerkte, hatte er die Sachen in seinen Händen auf den Tisch gelegt und war leise zur Tür getreten. Als der Dorfvorsteher etwas sagen wollte, schlug er die hölzerne Barriere zu und dem Mann ins Gesicht.

Yoko starrte verdattert zwischen ihrem Sohn und der Tür hin und her, nur einen Moment lang, dann brach sie in Gelächter aus. Yuya tat es ihr zögernd gleich, während der Blauhaarige zufrieden aussah. "So ein Idiot.", brummte er und kehrte zu seinem kleinen Bruder zurück, um sich um seinen Knöchel zu kümmern.

"Ist er wirklich.", stimmte seine Mutter zu, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte. "Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich auch nicht daran gedacht, dass er mir folgen wird." Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigene Ignoranz, als sie sich zu ihren Kindern drehte.

"Hoffentlich gibt es keinen Ärger.", meinte Yuya. Er sah unruhig und besorgt aus. Immer wieder linste er zum Fenster und dann schien es, als würden diese Gefühle jedes Mal stärker werden.

"Bezweifle ich. Leo legt es darauf an, uns das Leben schwer zu machen. Ich bin sicher, dass da noch etwas kommen wird.", erwiderte die Blondine und hob eine Augenbraue, während sie auf ihr Nesthäkchen hinabsah. "Und was hast du angestellt?"

"...Uhm..."

"Das sieht nämlich garnicht gut aus."

Der Junge machte ein "Oh.", bevor sein Blick auf sein Bein fiel. "Ich bin ausgerutscht.", gestand er schließlich. Yugo hatte erwartet, dass er versuchen würde, es erneut hinunter zu spielen, aber er tat es nicht. Wahrscheinlich, weil er wusste, dass ihm das nichts bringen würde.

Yokos Augen verengten sich, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hob Yuya den Kopf und sah sie an. "Was war los, dass du so wütend geworden bist?", wollte er wissen. "So sauer habe ich dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

"Da hat er Recht.", stimmte Yugo zu. "Erzähl schon, Mom. Womit hat der Glatzkopf dich in den Wahnsinn getrieben?"

Schlagartig verfinsterte sich das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. "Erinnere mich bloß nicht! Dieser verdammte Mistkerl will mich heiraten!"

Der Ältere der beiden männlichen Anwesenden spürte, wie ihm die Kinnlade runterfiel und seinem Bruder erging es nicht besser. Das war wohl ein kranker Witz, oder was?!

"Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!!"

"Oh Gott, ich glaube ich bin in einem Alptraum! Hilf mir!"

Trotz der Wut auf ihrem Gesicht begann Yoko zu lächeln. "Keine Sorge, ihr Zwei. Natürlich werde ich ihn NICHT heiraten.", sagte sie und das Duo atmete erleichtert auf.

"Dem Himmel sei Dank. So einen Eiszapfen will ich wirklich nicht in unserer Familie haben."

"Mom, solltest du deine Meinung ändern, werde ich ausziehen. Und wenn ich mitten in der Wildniss leben muss, das ist mir dann absolut egal."

Die Frau lachte und Yugo spürte ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "So wie Mom lacht, musst du bestimmt nicht ausziehen, Yuya.", sagte er und plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Kleinere enttäuscht schien. "Warum will der Typ überhaupt, dass du ihn heiratest?", lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Blondine. "Hat er denn keine eigene Frau?"

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. "Er hatte. Himika ist in diesem Sommer bei einem Reitunfall ums Leben gekommen.", erklärte sie und wurde ernst, während sie sich auf einen freien Stuhl setzte. "Und da Leo sich nicht um Trauerzeiten schert..."

"Belästigt er nun dich.", vollendete Yugo den Satz und verzog das Gesicht. "Wie liebenswürdig. So einen netten Kerl muss man lieb haben." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Für einen Augenblick huschte ein Lächeln über Yokos Gesicht. "Mhm... Ich glaube, dass das reine Berechnung von ihm ist.", meinte sie. "Warum?", wollte Yuya wissen und Yugo wunderte sich mit ihm.

"Er ist nun alleinstehend, ohne Frau und ohne - bevorzugt männlichen - Erben, welche nach seinem Tod den Titel, die Aufgaben und sein Vermögen bekommen. Und dann findet er in einem kleinen Dorf eine Witwe mit zwei Söhnen, die er noch von früher kennt. Versteht ihr, worauf ich hinaus will?"

Es dauerte einen etwas längeren Moment, aber dann verstand er es wirklich. Ein kurzer Blick zu dem Jüngsten im Raum zeigte Yugo, dass dieser es auch tat. "Urks.", machte Yuya und sein Bruder nickte zustimmend. "Da kann man sich wirklich böse Dinge denken, noch dazu wenn man unsere Familiengeschichte bedenkt."

"Ganz genau." Yoko lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. "Also... wirst du ihn nicht heiraten?", fragte das Nesthäkchen vorsichtig noch einmal nach. Er wollte sichtlich eine Bestätigung haben und der Blauhaarige konnte es nachvollziehen. Er wollte auch eine, einfach zur Sicherheit.

"Natürlich nicht.", wiederholte sie. "Wenn ich wieder heirate, dann soll es jemand sein, mit dem ihr Beide auch einverstanden seid. Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht heiraten, wenn einer von euch oder ihr alle beide Einwände habt."

Yugo konnte das erleichterte Seufzen nicht zurückhalten und er hörte den gleichen Laut von Yuya. Das war wirklich, dass ihre Mutter nicht auf ihre Meinung verzichten würde, sollte das Thema Hochzeit wieder aufkommen.

"Da das jetzt geklärt ist, wollen wir über etwas Anderes reden."

~~~

Dünne Zweige und herabhängende Äste peitschten ihm ins Gesicht, aber Yuto kümmerte sich nicht darum, als er durch das Unterholz brach.

Er musste ins Dorf!

Er musste Yuya finden!

Als das Rudel plötzlich aufgetaucht war, hatte er für einen Moment lang rot gesehen. Schließlich hatten sie den Geruch seines Gefährten bei sich getragen, obwohl er ihnen verboten hatte, dass sie sich ihm näherten.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie ihm erklären konnten, warum sie Yuyas Band bei sich trugen. Was ihm berichtet worden war, hatte ihn schockiert und als Yuto die Spuren und Gerüche beim Baum gesehen und gerochen hatte, hatte ihn nichts mehr zurückgehalten.

Dem Rudel hatte er noch den Befehl gegeben, zurück im Wald zu bleiben. Er wollte sie nicht noch in etwas hineinziehen, wo ihre Leben in Gefahr geraten könnten. Diese Männer waren zu gefährlich, als dass er das riskieren wollte. Er war schließlich für das Rudel verantwortlich.

Nun war der Wolfsmann allein auf dem Weg zum Dorf, um seinen Geliebten aus den Fängen dieser Leute zu befreien.

Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto besorgter wurde er, ob mit dem Jüngeren soweit alles in Ordnung war, ob er unverletzt war und ob diese Männer ihm nichts taten. Er musste ihn so schnell wie möglich finden.

An seine eigene Sicherheit dachte Yuto garnicht. Yuya war nun weitaus wichtiger. Deshalb entging es ihm beinahe, dass ein seltsamer Geruch nach Metall in seine Nase drang, gemischt mit Erde, verfaultem Laut und Menschen.

Nur sein eigener Instinkt rettete ihn vor dem Fangeisen. Hätte er nicht rechtzeitig reagiert, wäre sein Bein in der heimtückischen Falle gefangen und sehr wahrscheinlich gebrochen.

In der ersten Sekunde schien dies positiv, doch dann wurde der Wolf mit etwas anderem konfrontiert, das nicht wirklich besser war. Ein Mann mit einem Breitschwert in den Händen erhob sich aus seinem Versteck hinter einem Nadelbaum, brüllte etwas und griff an. Seine Bewegungen waren plump und seine Kleidung die eines gewöhnlichen Bauers.

Yuto wich dem ungeschickten Angriff aus und gab dem Typen einen Stoß mit dem Kopf, sodass er laut schreiend in einen Busch stolperte. Früher hätte er kein Problem damit gehabt, diesem Schwachkopf ein Bein oder gar den Kopf abzubeissen.

Doch seitdem er Yuya kannte, hatte sich etwas in ihm verändert. Er würde noch immer töten, aber nur mehr, wenn es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gab, wenn er keine andere Wahl hatte.

Bei diesem Narren musste er sich die Pfoten nicht schmutzig machen. Er war es nicht wert.

Der Mann starrte Yuto an, die Augen vor Furcht geweitet, aber der Wolfsmann wandte sich nach einem abschätzenden Blick ab. Wenn der Idiot klug war, würde er dort bleiben, wo er war, und sich beim nächsten Besuch im Wald genau überlegen, wohin er gehen würde. Wenn nicht...

Ein Biss an der richtigen Stelle wirkte immer Wunder.

Er wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich das nächste Hindernis ihm entgegen stellte. Erneut war es ein Mensch, doch diesmal war es anders. Sein Gegenüber trug nicht nur die entsprechende Ausrüstung, er bewegte sich auch wie ein erfahrener Kämpfer, der zuerst die Schwachpunkte seines Feindes herausfinden wollte, bevor er ihm den Garaus machte.

Yuto knurrte. Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit für den Blödsinn und schon gar keine Lust. Allerdings war ihm auch klar, dass dieser Gegner sich nicht so einfach verjagen ließ, und seine Ohren nahmen das Näherkommen von weiteren Personen wahr, die sich in seine Richtung bewegten.

Das war nicht gut.

Woher kamen all diese Kerle?

Der Wolfsmann grollte seinen Gegner an und versuchte ihm auszuweichen, indem er um ihn herumlaufen wollte, aber darauf ließ der Mensch sich nicht ein und kam ihm mit raschen Schritten entgegen, ein normales Schwert in seiner rechten Hand.

Yuto fletschte drohend die Zähne, auch wenn der Andere sich davon nicht beeindrucken ließ. Er wagte es nicht mit einer seiner Pfoten nach dem Menschen zu schlafen, wohl wissend, dass er sich schwere Verletzungen zuziehen konnte.

Allerdings waren seine Drohgebärden für nichts und plötzlich roch er einen zweiten Gegner. Weitere waren im Anmarsch.

Er konnte sich nicht noch länger mit diesen Leuten beschäftigen, wenn er Yuya finden und retten wollte.

Es gelang ihm einem erneuten Angriff des Menschen auszuweichen und als dieser in seine Richtung sprang, nahm Yuto für einen Moment seine andere Form an und tauchte unter der Attacke hinweg. Sein Gegner war so überrascht, dass er zögerte, und das nutzte der Wolfsmann aus, um wieder in seine vierbeinige Form zu wechseln und ihn hinter sich zu lassen.

Irgendwo schrie jemand und Yuto spannte im Laufen die Muskeln an, als gleich zwei Feinde sich ihm in den Weg stellen wollten. Ein Sprung und er flog über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Einer von ihnen duckte sich mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei, der Andere starrte ihm mit großen Augen nach.

Er wusste, dass er schneller als sie war. Deshalb zweifelte er auch nicht daran, dass er ihnen entkommen würde, egal wie schnell sie sich wieder fingen und ihn verfolgten. Sollten noch mehr Menschen sich in der Nähe aufhalten, würde es ihm auch bei ihnen gelingen, ihnen auszuweichen.

Aber er dachte nicht an etwas Anderes, das genauso gefährlich war.

Es fiel ihm gerade noch auf, doch er war zu schnell unterwegs, um noch rechtzeitig abzubremsen und einen neuen Weg einzuschlagen.

Um der Falle zu entkommen.

Etwas berührte sein Bein und brachte den Wolfsmann ins Straucheln und schließlich landete er im Schnee, als etwas ihm den Boden unter seinen Füßen wegzog.

Yuto biss die Zähne zusammen. Sein Kopf brummte durch den Aufprall und seine Schulter schmerzte, aber er rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. Jedoch konnte er seinen Weg nicht fortsetzen.

Ein Seil hatte sich um sein Bein geschlungen und hielt ihn zurück. Daran zu ziehen war sinnlos und er bekam auch nicht die Zeit, sich aus der Falle zu befreien.

Plötzlich waren wieder Menschen da, allesamt bewaffnet. Yuto konnte sie nicht im Auge haben, wie er wollte, und dann lag er erneut auf der Erde, ohne sich richtig bewegen zu können.

Er knurrte.

Er fletschte die Zähne.

Er trat mit den Hinterläufen so gut es ging aus, um sie von sich fernzuhalten.

Es half alles nichts, um die Menschen von ihm fernzuhalten. Zudem waren es zuviele, um gegen alle anzukommen. Sie ließen sich von seinem Widerstand nicht beeindrucken, als sie mit Seilen seine Bewegungsfreiheiten einschränkten, seine Beine banden, und sogar auf ihn einschlugen, Holzprügel in ihren Händen.

Die Stimmen, die ihn auf Übelste beschimpften, ließen erst nach, als ein scharfer Befehl über die Szene schallte.

Yuto sah auf. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und ein paar Stellen seines Körpers fühlten sich an, als hätte nicht Holz, sondern eine scharfe Klinge seine Haut getroffen. Der Geruch von Blut mischte sich in den seiner Feinde und dem Wald, während ein Mann mit eisigkaltem Blick auf ihn zutrat.

Ein Augenblick reichte und der Wolf wusste, dass dieser Mensch noch viel gefährlicher als alle anderen Anwesenden war. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, dass Panik seine Sinne übermannte. Seine Muskeln fanden genug Kraft, um sich gegen die rauen Seile zu stemmen, als ein lautes Heulen seiner Kehle entkam. Eine tiefe Stimme sagte etwas und etwas traf Yutos Kopf. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Als der Wolf das Bewusstsein verlor, trat der Mensch mit dem kalten Blick auf den Haufen schwarzen Fell zu. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, soetwas vorzufinden. Nun, so hatte er nicht nur einen Erfolg zu verbuchen, er konnte auch allen präsentieren, was sich im Wald aufhielt und warum die Jagd berechtigt war.

Was den Wolfsmenschen betraf... Dieser würde es noch bereuen, sich aus seinem Versteck getraut zu haben!

~~~

"Gibt es etwas, was du mir sagen willst?" Er wandte sich nicht um, er wusste, wer hinter ihm stand. Interesse an einem Gespräch mit dem Anderen war nicht vorhanden. Warum sollte er denn auch? Sie hatten auch sonst nicht soviel Kontakt miteinander und gingen sich aus dem Weg, auch wenn sie ziemlich nahe beisammen lebten.

"Ich denke, dass ich nichts sagen muss. Du weißt, warum ich hier bin. Es war schließlich nicht zu überhören.", antwortete dieser, die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt.

Er runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich leicht um. Sein Gesprächspartner klang seltsam und als er ihn betrachtete, entdeckte er Unruhe und Sorge im Gesicht seines Gegenübers, was dieser zu verstecken versuchte und sichtlich dabei scheiterte.

"Sag nicht, dass du Angst um ihn hast. Er ist ein großer Junge, er hat die letzten vier Jahre außerhalb unseres Gebietes verbracht, ohne dass ihm etwas zugestoßen ist. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich nur eine Zehe angestoßen."

Er tat, als würde es ihn nicht kümmern, aber tief in ihm drinnen sah es anders aus. Er wusste, dass etwas los war, aber er war richtig ausgeschlossen worden. Sicher, die Anderen waren es auch, genauso wie sein Gesprächspartner, jedoch sollte es bei ihm selbst nicht so sein, aus bestimmten Gründen.

"Danach hat es sich nicht angehört und du weißt das genauso gut wie ich."

Das war vielleicht richtig, aber er war auch nicht daran interessiert herauszufinden, was die Wahrheit war. "Dann geh ihm suchen. Ich habe Arbeit."

"Das werde ich auch. Aber dein Vater hat befohlen, dass ich dich holen soll. Deine Mutter hat sich schon auf den Weg gemacht."

Er schnaufte genervt und rollte mit den Augen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er den Befehl nicht ignorieren konnte. Wenn er es doch tat, gab es eine Menge Ärger. "Na gut. Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was mein rebellischer Bruder jetzt schon wieder angestellt hat."

~~~

Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zum Fenster. Unruhe und das Wissen, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war, hatten sich von einem Moment auf den nächsten ausgebreitet und Yuya war sich sicher, dass er einen Wolf heulen gehört hatte. Aber er war anscheinend der Einzige gewesen.

Sowohl seine Mutter als auch sein Bruder hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Hausarbeiten gelenkt. Okay, einen Teil davon, denn um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht wieder abhaute und sich verletzte, wechselten die Beiden sich beim Aufpassen ab.

Der Junge musste dort sein, wo sie ihn gut im Auge haben konnten, was sein eigenes Zimmer von Anfang an ausschloss. Yuya wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: Dass sein verletztes Bein seine Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte oder dass seine Familie ihm das Gefühl vermittelte, dass er wie ein kleines Kind beaufsichtigt werde musste.

Er wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinten, dass sie sich um ihn sorgten, aber es änderte nichts daran, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, sogar fast schon eingesperrt. Es war das Letzte, was er nun brauchte.

"Yuya!"

Er zuckte zusammen und sah in das Gesicht seiner Mutter, die nun zu ihm an den Tisch kam und ihm das Messer aus den Fingern zog, mit dem er das Gemüse hatte schneiden sollen.

"Ich kann gut verstehen, dass du lieber frische Luft schnappen möchtest, aber wenn du die ganze Zeit hinausstarrst, wird die Arbeit nicht schneller erledigt. Und ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Blut zum Gemüse so gut schmeckt."

"Oh... Tut mir leid." Einen Zentimeter weiter und er hätte sich in den Fingern geschnitten. Kein Wunder, dass Yoko ihn nun scholt. Dennoch konnte er nichts gegen die Sorge und Furcht um seinen Wolfsmann tun, welche stärker und stärker wurde.

Etwas war passiert und er war sicher, dass Yuto etwas zugestoßen war.

Yoko betrachtete ihn für einen Moment und legte ihm schließlich eine Hand auf den Kopf, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. "Du warst nicht ohne Grund im Wald, habe ich Recht? Es war kein einfacher Spaziergang, du wolltest jemanden treffen.", sagte sie etwas sanfter.

Yuya zuckte erneut zusammen, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen, während er schneeweiß im Gesicht wurde. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Yugo mit ein paar Holzscheiten im Arm in den Raum kam, er konnte nur die Frau vor sich anstarren.

Der Blauhaarige sah zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem kleinen Bruder hin und her, während er das Holz auf einem Stapel neben der Feuerstelle legte. Er hatte nicht gehört, was sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, daher wunderte er sich, was eine solche Reaktion des Jüngeren hervorgerufen hatte.

Er wollte etwas sagen, nur nachfragen, was denn los war, als es an der Tür klopfte. Das Geräusch lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von allen drei Hausbewohnern auf die hölzerne Barriere.

"Ich geh schon.", meinte Yugo und öffnete sie. Davor stand eine Frau aus dem Dorf. Sie war ganz außer Atem, als wäre sie ganz schnell gelaufen. "Yoko... Das müsst ihr euch ansehen...", brachte sie nach einem Moment hervor.

"Was ist denn los?", wollte die Angesprochene wissen. "Graf Akaba und seine Männer sind von der Jagd zurückgekehrt. Sie haben einen Wolf gefunden, so ein riesiges, schwarzes Monster mit grauen Augen-"

"Was?!"

Beide wandten sich Yuya zu, der sich bei den Worten des unerwarteten Gastes erhoben hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte es auch nicht.

"Hast du gerade etwas über einen schwarzen Wolf gesagt? Mit grauen Augen? Und mit violettem Fell am Kopf?", wollte er wissen und kam näher, ohne die Dörflerin aus den Augen lassen.

Diese blinzelte verdutzt. "Jetzt, wo du es sagst... Da war wirklich violettes Fell an seinem Kopf. Woher weißt du das?" Sie bekam keine Antwort.

Der Junge schlug die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen. "Nein...", wisperte er und bevor einer der Anderen etwas sagen oder sich gar bewegen konnte, hatte er seinen Umhang ergriffen und war an den beiden Frauen vorbei gelaufen. Noch im Rennen warf er das Kleidungsstück über seine Schultern, während er den Weg in Richtung des Dorfplatzes nahm. Dass seine Familie ihm etwas nachrief, bemerkte er nicht.

Sein Gefühl hatte Recht gehabt.

Yuto war in Gefahr!

Yuya achtete nicht auf die Schmerzen in seinem Bein, als er der Ansammlung von Menschen am Dorfplatz immer näher kam und sich zwischen ihnen hindurchdrängelte. Überall waren Fackeln, deren Licht auf eine schreckliche Szene fiel.

Yuto, in seiner Wolfsform, lag in der Mitte des Platzes, die Beine durch dicke Seile zusammengebunden. Auch um seine Schnauze war eines. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und bewegten sich leicht, doch er selbst rührte sich kaum und wenn, dann mit offensichtlichen Schmerzen. An manchen Stellen seines Fells glitzerte es verdächtig und seine Andere Hälfte hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es sich dabei um geschmolzenen Schnee handelte.

Leos Soldaten bildeten eine Wand mit etwa fünf oder mehr Metern Abstand zu dem Wolfsmenschen. Sie waren allesamt bewaffnet. Hinter ihnen waren die Dorfbewohner versammelt, während der Graf selbst am inneren Rand dieses Kreises stand, ein scharfes Breitschwert in einer Hand und flankiert vom Dorfvorsteher, der zitterte, als würde er vorm Jüngsten Gericht stehen, und dem Mann mit den Narben im Gesicht.

Yuya hörte nicht, was er sagte, und sah nicht, wie er auf den wehrlosen Wolf zutrat. Der Anblick seines geliebten Gefährten riss ihm einen Teil seines Selbst aus dem Leib und zerfetzte diesen in winzigkleine Teile. Es tat so weh, als würde er sich einen Körper mit Yuto teilen und dessen Schmerz wahrnehmen.

"HÖRT AUF!!"

Die Anderen waren zu überrascht, um den Kleinen aufzuhalten, als er sich an den Soldaten vorbeidrängte und sich schützend über den Kopf des schwarzen Ungeheuers warf. Erschrockene Aufschreie folgten, als die Leute erkannten, wer sich zwischen den Glatzkopf und seine Beute gestellt hatte.

"Yuya! Was in Gottes Namen TUST du da?!" Der Dorfvorsteher sah aus, als würde er einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, während Leo die Waffe in seiner Hand senkte und vor Yushos Jüngstem zurückwich. Im ersten Augenblick wirkte er irritiert, dann breitete sich Wut in seinen Augen aus.

Der Junge reagierte nicht auf die Frage. Kaum realisierte er, dass kein Angriff erfolgt war, lag seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinem Liebsten.

Dieser war zunächst wie erstarrt, hatte er bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, seinen Freund auf diese Weise zu finden. Dann drang der süße Duft, der so eigen für seinen Menschen war, in seine Nase und er wurde sich des warmen Körpers bewusst, der über seinem Kopf hing und eine schützende Barriere zwischen ihm und all den Leuten bildete.

Erleichterung und Freude flossen durch Yutos geschundenen Leib und sämtliche Anspannung schwand, als ein Winseln in seiner Kehle hochstieg. Er klang wie ein junger Hund, der verletzt war und Angst hatte.

"Sch~ Ich bin bei dir. Alles wird wieder gut, ganz bestimmt." Yuya konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Kehle sich wie zugeschnürt anfühlte und seine Sicht durch Tränen verschwamm. Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich daran machte, den Älteren zu befreien.

Die Zuseher erkannten verspätet, was er tat. Entsetzte Aufschreie und panisches Gemurmel folgten, der Dorfvorsteher sah verängstigt aus und die Männer des Grafen warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu. Sie wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten, denn dies war im Großen und Ganzen ihre erste erfolgreiche Jagd auf Wolfsmenschen gewesen und von Leo selbst kam kein Befehl, garnichts. Er stand einfach nur da, als würde er auf etwas warten.

"Gleich, Yuto, nur noch einen Moment, dann bist du wieder frei.", sprach der Kleine beruhigend auf seinen Gefährten ein, obwohl er selbst Angst hatte, dass er vielleicht zu spät war, um seiner Anderen Hälfte zu helfen. Vom Nahen bestätigte sich auch, dass die feuchten Stellen nicht vom Schnee oder Matsch kamen, von denen Letzteres den ganzen Dorfplatz bedeckte.

Gerade als er die großen Vorderpfoten von dem groben Seil erlöst hatte, richtete Yuto sich etwas auf. Nicht viel, aber es reichte, dass die Menge um sie herum mit mehr Panik und Anspannung reagierte.

Yuya achtete nicht auf sie. Er hatte nur Augen für seinen Wolf, welcher sich näher an ihn schob und den gewaltigen Kopf gegen seinen Bauch drückte. Das klägliche Winseln stoppte erst einen Augenblick später, als die riesige Gestalt verschwamm und dabei kleiner wurde, bis nur mehr Ohren und Schweif an das Raubtier erinnerten, das ins Dorf gebracht worden war.

Kaum hatte er seine andere Gestalt angenommen, schlang Yuto seine Arme um seinen Gefährten und atmete tief durch, nahm die ganze Präsenz des Jüngeren in sich auf. "Yuya..."

"Ich bin hier, Yuto. Ich bin hier, ich verschwinde nicht." Zärtlich strichen dünne Finger durch die schwarzen Haare, während rote Augen über den größeren Körper wanderten und die Schnittwunden sah, die nun nicht mehr durch schwarzes Fell versteckt wurden.

Das Blut, das austrat, klebte in feuchten Flecken an dem zerfetzten Hemd, das den Oberkörper des Älteren kaum mehr bedeckte. Auch die Hose hatte ein paar Risse und er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wieviele blaue Flecken sich unter dem Stoff versteckten. Wenigstens war das Seil nun weg, sodass der Andere nicht mehr eingeschränkt war.

"Es tut mir so leid. Was sie dir angetan haben... Das ist alles meine Schuld." Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er an ihrem Baum nicht stehengeblieben, sondern einfach weitergelaufen wäre, bis er ihn gefunden hätte. Dann wäre der Schwarzhaarige nicht so schwer verletzt worden, wenn sie gemeinsam geflohen wären.

Yuto atmete erneut tief durch, obwohl sein Brustkorb höllisch schmerzte. "Du bist hier... Ich dachte... ich werde dich nicht wiedersehen...", brachte er hervor. "Ich dachte... dass ich dich verloren habe..."

"Es tut mir so leid, Yuto." Wie konnte er das nur wiedergutmachen? Wenn er nur nicht so unvorsichtig gewesen wäre...

Behutsam zog Yuya ein Stück seines weiten Umhangs über seinen Freund, um ihn ein bisschen vor der Kälte zu schützen. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Gemüt wieder. Das Wichtigste war, den Älteren ins Warme zu bringen und seine Wunden zu versorgen, bevor sie sich entzündeten oder gar schlimmeres. Sicher, Yuto hatte immer noch seine Selbstheilungskräfte, aber trotzdem...

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er etwas in Gelb und linste hin. Yoko und Yugo standen zwischen den anderen Dorfbewohnern, die nicht glauben konnten, was sie sahen. Sein Bruder sah richtig erschrocken aus, die hellblauen Augen weit aufgerissen, während das Gesicht seiner Mutter unlesbar war.

Schlagartig wurde dem Jungen bewusst, was dies bedeutete. Nun kann er die Wahrheit nicht mehr vor seiner Familie geheimhalten. Das Gefühl von Verlust stach schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, doch er würde die Entscheidung, die sein Herz vor einiger Zeit getroffen hatte, nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

Verzeiht mir, formten seine Lippen, bevor er sich tiefer zu dem Wolfsmenschen beugte, damit zu verstehen gab, dass dieser unter seinem Schutz stand.

Yugo öffnete und schloss seinen Mund wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dazu sagen sollte. Die Gesichtszüge der Blondine neben ihm wurden etwas weicher, doch als sie nach vorne treten wollte, hallte eine tiefe Stimme mit eiskaltem Ton über den Platz.

"Ergreift ihn!"

Nun kam Bewegung in die Soldaten, während die Dorfbewohner augenblicklich verstummten und es nicht wagten, auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Yuya war machtlos gegen die beiden Männer, die ihn hoch- und von Yuto wegzerrten, ihm dabei brutal die Arme auf den Rücken verdrehten.

"Yuya!", rief der Schwarzhaarige nach seinem Gefährten, aber als er sich hochkämpfen wollte, gab ihm jemand einen Tritt in die Seite, der ihn zurück auf den Boden beförderte. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen hielt er sich die Stelle, als mehrere Waffen, vorzugsweise Lanzen, auf ihn gerichtet wurden.

"YUTO! Lasst ihn in Ruhe!" Der Jüngere wehrte sich umso mehr, um wieder zurück zu seinem Geliebten zu gelangen, doch der Griff, in dem er gefangen war, war genauso unnachgiebig wie das raue Gefühl, das sich um seine Handgelenke legte und sie zusammenband.

"Schweig!" Graf Akaba trat zwischen das Paar, komplett ignorierend, wie einer seiner Männer einen Fuß auf den Rücken des Wolfes stellte und diesen so auf die Erde zwang. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war eisiger als Eis, als er sich dem Nachwuchs seines ehemals besten Freundes zuwandte.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen!", knurrte er, während die Knöchel seiner Hand weiß hervortraten, so fest wie er den Griff seines Schwertes hielt. Er sah aus, als wollte er es im nächsten Augenblick heben und seinen Gegenüber damit niederstrecken.

"M-Mein Herr! B-Bitte-", stotterte der Dorfvorsteher hinter ihm, panisch zwischen Leo und Yuya hin und her sehend. Er fürchtete, dass - was auch immer das Verhalten von Letzterem zu bedeuten hatte - ebendies auf ihn zurückfiel. Er verstummte jedoch schnell wieder, als der Adelige ihm einen finsteren Blick über die Schulter zuwarf. Genauso wie das leise Gewisper von ein paar Dörflern.

Die Augen des Grafen wanderten zurück zu dem Menschenjungen, aber ihm war bewusst geworden, dass das Geschehene wahrscheinlich Fragen bei der Menge aufgeworfen hatte. Natürlich hatte er kein Problem damit, seine Untertanen durch strenge Gesetze und harte Bestrafungen im Zaum zu halten, aber bei der Jagd auf die Wolfsmenschen wollte er sie auf SEINER Seite haben. Auch die kleinste Möglichkeit, dass dies sich änderte, musste unter allen Umständen vernichtet werden.

Er tat so, als würde er tief durchatmen und sich damit beruhigen, obwohl der Hass auf die Wolfsmenschen und die Verachtung für alle, die sie unterstützten, unter seiner Haut loderten und hinaus wollten..

"Vor 25 Jahren...", begann Leo. "...habe ich Gesetze erlassen, um uns Menschen vor den Kreaturen des Teufels zu beschützen." Er wandte sich Yuto zu. "Bestien, die verschiedene Gestalten annehmen können, um uns in die Irre zu führen. Sie sind nicht mehr als widerwärtige Monster, die nur darauf warten, dass wir in unserer Achtsamkeit nachgeben, damit sie uns nehmen können, was uns lieb und teuer ist."

Erneut setzte leises Getuschel ein, wenn auch nur für einen winzigen Moment. Yoko verdrehte die Augen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mann sich wie eine Art Heiliger darstellte.

"Das ist eine LÜGE!"

Alle Aufmerksamkeit schoss zu Yuya, der sich trotz schmerzendem Knöchel aus dem Griff der beiden Soldaten zu befreien versuchte. "Yuto hat NIE etwas getan, um jemanden zu schaden!! Er würde niemals auch nur einen Finger gegen einen Menschen erheben-"

"Ich sagte SCHWEIG!!", fuhr der Glatzkopf ihm ins Wort und einer der Männer beeilte sich, dem Jungen den Mund zuzuhalten, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Aus einer bestimmten Richtung kam doppelter Protest und schon waren ein paar der Soldaten dabei, Mutter und Sohn mit ihren Waffen zurückzuhalten, damit sie sich nicht einmischen konnten.

"Nur jemand, der seinesgleichen verraten hat, kennt diese Teufel bei ihren Namen!" Leo ignorierte das wütende Knurren aus einer Richtung und den finsteren Blick aus einer anderen. "V-V-Verrat?!", echote der Dorfvorsteher mit geweiteten Augen.

Leo drehte sich zu Yuya, in dessen rubinroten Seelenspiegeln Furcht aufblitzte. Mit drohenden Schritten kam er zu ihm und dem Duo, das ihn festhielt, ohne dem Mann eine Antwort zu geben oder zu bestätigen, was er dem jüngeren seiner Gefangenen vorwarf.

Der Kleine wand sich wie ein Fisch, um sich zu befreien. Sein Knöchel tat immer mehr weh, aber er versuchte so gut es ging nicht darauf zu achten, als er sogar in die Hand biss, die ihn davon abhielt, seine Meinung kundzutun. Sie verschwand zwar, aber dafür krallten sich kräftige Finger in sein Haar und zerrten seinen Kopf ruckartig zurück.

Yuyas Gegenwehr erstarb. Noch länger und sie würden anfangen, ihm die Knochen zu brechen. Sein Blick fiel auf Yuto, der die Szene mit sichtlich wachsender Wut beobachtete. Wäre der Ältere nicht selbst in dieser Situation, er hätte längst etwas unternommen, er konnte es in seinem Gesicht sehen.

Ein Schatten fiel über ihn und seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde augenblicklich von dem Grafen in Anspruch genommen, welcher direkt vor ihm stehenblieb. Ein ungutes Gefühl, wie eine Vorwarnung, setzte sich in seinem Bauch fest.

Einen Moment später bewahrheitete es sich.

Grob griff Leo nach der schmalen Schulter und schob den blutroten Umhang zur Seite, bevor er an dem Hemd darunter zerrte und eine kratzerfreie, rechte Schulter freilegte.

"Nimm sofort deine dreckigen Finger von ihm, du verfluchter Bastard!!"

Das Getuschel über das gewaltsame Vorgehen verstummte bei der Drohung, die über den Platz hallte. Der Wolfsmensch sah aus, als würde er in der nächsten Sekunde explodieren und jemanden umbringen.

Das Ziel seiner Agression ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er bedroht wurde, es würde bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal sein. Daher achtete er nicht auf den Schwarzhaarigen, sondern nahm sich nun die andere Schulter des Jungen vor ihm vor.

Als er den Stoff zur Seite schob, kam ein silbriger Kreis an Narben zum Vorschein. Das Licht der Fackeln schien sie noch zu betonen.

Auf Leos Gesicht breitete sich Ekel aus und die Verachtung, die er empfand, konnte nicht mehr versteckt werden. Er wich ein Stück zurück, damit sein Fund besser gesehen werden konnte, und linste zu dem Dorfvorsteher, der von dem Begleiter des Grafen nach vorne geschoben wurde. Dieser riss die Augen auf, brachte jedoch kein einziges Wort heraus, während die anderen Bewohner erneut zu tuscheln begannnen.

"Dieses Bissmal...", fuhr der Adelige fort. "...ist der Beweis. Diese Monster markieren damit diejenigen, die sie leicht gegen Andere aufhetzen können, aus denen sie willige Sklaven ihrer perversen Neigungen machen können. Jeder, der sich dem nicht widersetzt, begeht Verrat an der eigenen Art. In anderen Worten..." Er ließ Yuya los.

"Ihr habt die Hure eines Wolfdämons in eurer Gemeinschaft."

Der Effekt dieser Worte ließ nicht auf sich warten. Die Menge geriet in Aufruhr. Yoko und Yugo wurden zurückgedrängt und Yuto fluchte, während er versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und seinem Gefährten zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Yuya zitterte am ganzen Leib und schloss die Augen. Die fremden Finger lösten sich wieder aus seinen Haaren, aber seine schmerzende Kopfhaut war nichts gegen die öffentliche Demütigung und die Schimpfworte, mit denen die Leute ihn nun bewarfen.

Er wollte nicht die Gesichter seiner Familie sehen, wollte nicht sehen, wie sie ihn verurteilten, auch wenn er schon zuvor gewusst hatte, dass es auf soetwas hinauslaufen würde. Der Gedanke allein, dass die beiden Menschen, die ihm neben Yuto das Wichtigste auf der Welt waren, ihn mit solch schlimmen Namen bedachten wie die anderen Dörfler, ließ Tränen über seine Wangen rollen.

Leo ließ die Dorfbewohner noch etwas toben, dann hob er eine Hand und sie wurden leise. "Das Gesetz spricht eine deutliche Sprache. Keine Gnade für solche Biester. Und genauso keine Gnade für alle, die sie in ihr Bett lassen. Daher werden diese Beiden ihr Schicksal miteinander teilen und nach entsprechender Bestrafung dem Feuer übergeben, sobald im Osten der Morgen dämmert."

"Was?!" Die lautstarke Zustimmung ließ den Aufschrei von Mutter und ihren Söhnen untergehen. Keiner achtete auf sie, als die Menge den Tod des Paares forderte. Die Mimik des Grafen veränderte sich nicht, aber in seinem Inneren war er sehr zufrieden. "Fangen wir an! Das Monster ist als Erstes dran.", befahl er.

"NEIN!!" Die Aussicht zusehen zu müssen, was Yuto durch diese "Bestrafung" erleiden musste, ließ Yuyas Blut gefrieren. Das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen! Schreiend versuchte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Adeligen auf sich zu ziehen und wehrte sich dabei so sehr, dass die beiden Männer hinter ihm Probleme hatten, ihn festzuhalten.

"Sei still, Schlampe!", fuhr Leos narbengesichtiger Schatten ihn an, als er auf den Jungen zutrat... und ihm mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht schlug.

Augenblicklich erstarb der Widerstand und Yuya sackte in sich zusammen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war. Selbst während der Zeit, als andere Kinder ihn gemobbt hatten, hatte niemand auf diese Weise die Hand gegen ihn erhoben.

"Leo!!" Das ging nun wirklich zu weit! Für Yoko war die Grenze überschritten worden. Niemand, absolut NIEMAND, schlug eines ihrer Kinder, egal was besagter Nachwuchs angestellt hatte. Neben ihr knurrte Yugo vor Wut. Aber bevor einer von ihnen sich bewegen konnte, um etwas zu unternehmen, war jemand Anderes schneller.

Als er sah und hörte, wie sein Gefährte behandelt wurde, sah Yuto nach einer Sekunde fassungslosem Entsetzen rot. Röter als rot. Dass dieser... Mensch es gewagt hatte, seinen Geliebten auf diese Weise anzufassen...

Ihn ÜBERHAUPT angerührt hatte...

Jemand wollte nach ihm greifen, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Sein Blick fixierte den Mann, der Yuya geschlagen hatte, während etwas Heißes durch seinen Körper raste und ihn komplett einnahm.

Eine Sekunde später wurden die Soldaten zur Seite geschleudert, als ein riesiger, pechschwarzer Wolf sich aufrichtete, die Zähne gefletscht, Ohren drohend zurückgelegt und so feindselig knurrend, dass man es sich gleich zweimal überlegte, ob man sich mit ihm anlegen wollte oder nicht. In den grauen Augen leuchtete Mordlust.

Bei dem Anblick wurde aus der aufgehetzten Menge, die zuvor noch Blut hatte sehen wollen, eine panisch kreischende Masse. Leo starrte das Wesen mit geweiteten Augen an, seine Männer wichen zurück, aber Yuto schenkte ihnen kein Interesse. Er ließ seinem Ziel keine Zeit nach der eigenen Waffe zu greifen.

Ein Sprung, das Narbengesicht riss den Arm hoch, um sich instinktiv zu schützen...

...und scharfe Kiefer schlossen sich um ein Handgelenk. Scharfe Zähne drangen durch Lederhandschuhe, Haut, Muskeln und Knochen. Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen und der Mann brüllte vor Schmerzen, als der Wolf ihm die Hand abbiss, mit der er den Geliebten des Wolfsmenschen verletzt hatte.

Ein knackendes Geräusch folgte, als Sehnen und Knochen gegen die Trennung der Gliedmaßen protestierten und der Arm durch ein kurzes Gerangel aus dem Schultergelenk gerissen wurde.

Sich den Rest des Arms haltend, stolperte der Kerl zurück. Yuto wandte sich von ihm ab und ließ fallen, was zwischen seinen Reißzähnen steckte, dann sah er zu dem Duo, in dessen Griff sich noch immer der Jüngere befand.

Einer von den Beiden ließ Yuya los und floh beim Anblick des riesigen Wolfes, von dessen Lefzen der rote Lebenssaft tropfte.

Der Andere... war so dumm zu glauben, dass es eine gute Idee war, den Gefährten eines Wolfmenschen als Schutzschild zu benutzen.

Dass es das eben nicht war, musste er sehr schnell herausfinden, als besagter "Schutzschild" sich ein weiteres Mal zu widersetzen begann, den brennenden Schmerz in der Wange und den leichten Metallgeschmack im Mund so gut es ging ignorierend, welche von der Ohrfeige zurückgeblieben waren.

Dann war die schwarze Fellmasse über ihnen. Yuya wurde aus dem locker gewordenen Griff gezerrt und fiel zu Boden. Fast gleichzeitig bohrte das Gebiss seiner Anderen Hälfte sich in die Schulter des Soldaten und durch die Knochen und das Fleisch des Unglückseligen.

Das schrille Kreischen endete in Gurgelgeräuschen und der Körper des Soldaten flog durch die Luft und landete vor den Füßen seiner Begleiter, die vor Schreck zurücksprangen.

Das Knurren hörte nicht auf, während Yuto sich über den Kleineren stellte und ihn beinahe unter sich versteckte. Im Licht der Fackeln wirkte er wie ein Monster, das auf seine nächste Chance wartete, jemanden den Kopf abzubeissen, der einen falschen Schritt machte.

Die Menge war in Panik, aber nur ein Teil wagte die Flucht. Bei der rohen Kraft, welche der Wolfsmann demonstriert hatte, mussten sie alle fürchten, dass er ihnen sogar die Türe zertrümmerte, sollten sie vor ihm davonrennen.

"Yuya!" Yugo wollte sich an den Leuten vorbeidrängeln und zu dem Anderen. Egal wie sehr er gegen was-auch-immer-an-Gesetzen verstoßen hatte, das war immer noch sein kleiner Bruder, der sich mitten im Gefahrenbereich befand.

Allerdings legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. Der Blauhaarige drehte den Kopf und wollte der Person seine Meinung sagen, als er entdeckte, wer ebendiese war.

"Nicht!", zischte Yoko in sein Ohr. Es war ein bisschen eine Überraschung, dass niemand auf die Zwei achtete. Auf der anderen Seite musste auch gesagt werden, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden ganz woanders lag.

"Stell dich niemals einem Wolfsmenschen in den Weg, wenn er seinen Gefährten beschützt!"

Hellblaue Augen weiteten sich und Yugo starrte seine Mutter an. Wieso hielt sie ihn auf? Dann wurde ihm bewusst, was sie eigentlich gesagt hatte. Was meinte sie damit und woher-

Er kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Leos Stimme bellte einen Befehl durch die Gegend und es kam mehr Bewegung in die Menge. Die Untergebenen des Grafen hielten ihre Waffen etwas fester, als sie langsam auf das Paar zutraten und versuchten, die Oberhand über die Auseinandersetzung zu gewinnen.

Nicht, dass sie wirklich erfolgreich damit waren.

Das Näherkommen sovieler Gegner ließ Yuto nicht zurückweichen oder verunsichern. Es stachelte ihn noch mehr an und ließ mehr Adrenalin durch seine Adern rasen, um siegreich aus dem Chaos zu entkommen. Auch um Yuya heil aus diesem Hexenkessel des Hasses zu bekommen und ihn an einen Ort zu bringen, an dem sie Beide unbehelligt bis zu ihrem letzten Atemzug leben konnten.

Wer ihm nicht auswich oder rechtzeitig zurückwich, konnte froh sein, wenn die scharfen Reißzähne ihm nur die Waffe aus den Händen zerrten. Der Wolfsmann hatte keine Skrupel, seine Feinde durch die Luft zu schleudern, weil sie so dumm waren und ihre Waffen nicht losließen, als er sie erwischte und von den Füßen riss, oder sie gar zu beissen.

Für ihn war im Moment jeder eine Bedrohung, wer nicht sein kleiner Gefährte war, und wer nicht ebendieser war, stellte in den Augen des Älteren eine Gefahr für Yuya dar, die entfernt werden musste.

Während der Wolf ihn mit allem, was er hatte, verteidifte und noch mehr Angst und Schrecken unter den Anwesenden verbreitete, versuchte der Junge sich wieder hochzukämpfen, knickte jedoch immer wieder ein. Der Schmerz in seinem Knöchel war unerträglich geworden und ohne freie Hände war es noch schwerer, alles Mögliche zu tun, um keine zu große Bürde für seinen Liebsten zu sein.

Welcher nach etwas Zeit Anzeichen von Erschöpfung zeigte.

Leo stand außerhalb des ganzen Chaos und sah zu, wie das von ihm so verhasste "Monster" seine Männer aufmischte. Für einen Augenblick dachte er daran, des Jungen habhaft zu werden, um den Wolfsmensch dazu zu zwingen zu tun, was er wollte. Doch dann verwarf er den Gedanken.

Nicht mal mit der Fingerspitze würde er das dreckige Balg berühren, das Hochverrat an der Menschheit begangen hatte. Wenn, dann machte das Gör nur mehr nähere Bekanntschaft mit seiner Klinge.

Allerdings entging ihm auch nicht, dass der Wolf in seinem Toben nachließ. Anscheinend forderten die Wunden nun langsam ihren Tribut. Insgeheim war der Mann froh darüber. Das Paar hatte ihm schon viel zu lange auf der Nase herumgetanzt.

Seine Männer wichen zurück, als er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Vom Dorfvorsteher war nichts zu sehen. Der Feigling hatte die Flucht ergriffen, als der Wolf vor lauter Wut explodiert war.

Egal, das war nicht wichtig. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, die Hinrichtung aufzuschieben. Er konnte das Vorziehen immer noch damit erklären, dass durch den Widerstand des Liebespaares die Gefahr bestanden hatte, dass unschuldige Dorfbewohner zu Schaden gekommen wären.

Hauptsache, sie waren endlich weg!

Yuya sah die Bedrohung als Erster näher kommen und Panik überkam ihn. Er versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ein Blick genügte und er wusste, dass der Graf nun ihren Tod wollte, deutlich früher als er zuvor gesagt hatte.

Yuto sprang über ihn, um ihn zu beschützen, nachdem all seine Gegner, welche noch standen, sich zurückgezogen hatten. Er konnte nicht sehen, was geschah, nur ein Aufblitzen von Stahl, dann wich der Wolfsmann jaulend zurück. Blut tropfte auf den Boden.

Leos Blick fiel auf ihn und es war offensichtlich, dass er als Nächstes dran war. Doch bevor das Schwert noch erhoben wurde, wurde der Kleine zurückgezerrt... und an die Brust seines Geliebten gedrückt. "Yuto!"

"Alles noch dran, mach dir keine Sorgen." Der Ältere sah nicht danach aus. Sein Gesicht war um Teil rot gefärbt und eines seiner Augen geschlossen. Durch das Licht der Fackeln war der besorgniserregend tiefe Schnitt an der Schulter nicht zu übersehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte genug Abstand zu gewinnen, jedoch knickte er nach wenigen Schritten ein, den Jüngeren so gut es ging unter sich zu versteckend.

Er konnte nicht mehr.

Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

Yuto wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er zu lange gewartet hatte, um zurückzukämpfen. Wahrscheinlich wäre der beste Zeitpunkt dafür gewesen, als der Junge in seinen Armen aufgetaucht war. Nun konnte er nichts mehr tun.

"Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte der Wolf. "Aber..." Er wollte noch viel sagen, so viel, und doch hatte er keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte.

"Nicht... Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen." Yuya wusste selbst nicht, was er dem Anderen mitgeben konnte. "Ich liebe dich." Egal wie hoch seine eigene Schuld an der Misere war, er wollte, dass Yuto das wusste.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte leicht, als er ohne Zögern antwortete. "Und wo auch immer du sein wirst, ich werde dich finden."

"Ich werde auf dich warten. Für immer und ewig... mein Gefährte." Ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen, die nicht zurückgehalten werden konnten.

"Mein Gefährte."

Sie pressten sich aneinander, wollten einander so nahe wie nur möglich sein, wenn die Klinge ihrer beider Leben nahm. Yuya vergrub sein Gesicht an Yutos Nacken und spürte, wie der Größere es ihm gleichtat. Er hörte die Stimmen um sie herum lauter werden und er war sich sicher, dass zwei von ihnen zu seiner Mutter und Yugo gehörten, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Mann, den er mehr als alles andere liebte, während Leo sein Schwert hob.

Sie wurde kaum beachtet, als sie sich durch die Menge schob. Wenn sie bemerkt wurde, dann gingen die Leute ihr aus dem Weg. Gut, dass sie es taten. Sie kam ihrem Ziel immer näher und niemand würde sie aufhalten!

Bei einem der Häuser sah sie einen Mann kauern, der etwas von "Wieso passiert das ausgerechnet mir?! Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, um dieses Dorf zu führen, wieso, wieso?!" brabbelte.

DAS war der Dorfvorsteher? So ein Waschlappen!

Sie hätte ihm am Liebsten gezeigt, was es bedeutete, ein richtiger Anführer zu sein, aber sie tat es nicht. Auch weil die Zeit drängte und sie kein Interesse hatte.

Etwas Anderes war wichtiger.

Als sie zwischen den Leuten hindurch trat, brauchte sie nur eine Sekunde, um sich der Situation bewusst zu werden, in der sie sich befand. Sie achtete nicht auf die Männer, die mehr oder weniger schwer verletzt waren oder gar mit dem Tod rangen.

Ihr Blick lag auf dem Paar, das die gegenseitige Nähe suchte, und dem Mann nur wenige Schritte entfernt. Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich und ihre Finger fanden den Griff ihres Schwertes, seit mehr als zwie Jahrzehnten in ihrem Besitz und durch den langen Umhang gut versteckt.

Funken sprühten, als sie zwischen den Glatzkopf und seine beiden Opfer schoss und die zwei Klingen aufeinander prallten. Sie wusste, welches Risiko sie auf sich nahm, dass sie ihren Gegner im Rücken hatte, aber der Schock über ihr plötzliches Auftauchen reichte, um ihn schnell wieder zurückweichen zu lassen.

Zudem konnte sie einen besseren Blick auf das Paar werfen, das sie aus geweiteten Augen anstarrte, als sie das Klirren der Schwerter vernahmen. Sie beide waren in einem schlechten Zustand und gehörten dringend versorgt. "Du...", wisperte der Ältere.

Er hatte sie erkannt.

Sie wäre sehr beleidigt, wenn er es nicht hätte.

"Könnt ihr noch durchhalten?", flüsterte sie, ohne die Stille zu beachten, die einsetzte. "Ja... denke schon..." Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber sie ließ es so sein. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Jüngeren des Paares, der sich an seinen Partner presste. Er schien Angst vor ihr zu haben.

"Mein Gefährte.", sagte ihr Gesprächspartner, bevor sie fragen konnte. Sie nickte leicht. Nun verstand sie auch die Anzeichen vor ihr und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass so einige Fragen eine Antwort gefunden hatten.

"Wer zur Hölle bist du?!"

Das Paar vor ihr spannte sich an, Furcht in ihren Augen. Langsam erhob sie sich und drehte sich um, sich dabei schützend vor die zwei Liebenden stellend. Der Anblick des glatzköpfigen Mannes rief alte Erinnerungen hervor, die sie tief in sich vergraben hatte, manche sogar fast vergessen.

"Antworte!", forderte er und richtete die Waffe in seiner Hand auf sie. Blut klebte daran. Sie wusste, woher es kam, und es machte sie unbeschreiblich wütend. Dennoch schaffte sie es sich zurückzuhalten, auch wenn es gerade noch so war.

"Es ist unglaublich. Dein Durst nach Blut und Tod hat sich nicht geändert. Ich dachte, mit dem Alter wird das anders."

"Was?" Sie sah Verwirrung und noch etwas über sein Gesicht wandern, wie er zu denken begann. Um sie herum wurde getuschelt, aber sie fixierte weiter ihren Gegenüber. Mit ihrer freien Hand zog sie die Kapuze ihres Umhangs ein Stück zurück, nur soviel, dass ihr Gesicht und ein Teil ihrer langen, maronibraunen Haare zu sehen waren. Violette Augen funkelten einen fassungslosen Grafen an.

"Lange her, nicht wahr... Vater?"

"Ray?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_liltomato_


	3. Tribunal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hoffe, ich bin noch rechtzeitig fürs November-Update
> 
> Dieses Kapitel hat mich fast fertig gemacht, während dem Schreiben und später während dem Übersetzen >-<   
> (mein Profil hier auf Ao3 zu gestalten war ein Klacks dagegen, als ich es letztes Monat gemacht habe)   
> Und ich glaube, dass es bis jetzt auch das längste ist, das ich geschrieben habe (wie gesagt, bis jetzt, was noch in der Zukunft kommt, weiß ich nicht)
> 
> Nächstes geplantes Update ist im Dezember 2020

"Ray?" Irgendwie schaffte Yoko es wieder nach vorne zu gelangen. Was sie dort sah, hatte sie bestimmt nicht erwartet. "Bist du es wirklich?" Sie musste einfach nachfragen.

Die Frau, die sich zwischen Leo und Yuya mitsamt Gefährten gestellt hatte, sah zu ihr, Überraschung in ihren Gesichtszügen. "Yoko? Tatsächlich." Sie lächelte leicht. "Ist schon eine Weile her."

Zuvor hatte sie noch geklungen, als würde sie im nächsten Moment anfangen wie eine Schlange zu zischen, als sie Leo angesprochen hatte. Besonders das letzte Wort hatte sich angehört, als würde sie reines Gift ausspucken. Doch nun war sie wie gewandelt, ihre Stimme sanft und freundlich.

"Wo ist Yusho?", fragte Ray und sah sich nach dem Mann um. Yoko presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. "Er ist vor 10 Jahren gestorben.", antwortete sie.

Der Schock auf dem Gesicht der Anderen war groß, dann breitete sich Kummer darauf aus. "Das tut mir leid, Yoko. Er war ein guter Mann.", sagte sie bedauernd. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater war ihre Anteilnahme echt und ehrlich. "Danke."

"Ray." Leo gefiel es garnicht, dass er einfach ignoriert wurde. Natürlich war er unbeschreiblich glücklich, die Jüngere zu sehen. Es war mehr als 20 Jahre, fast 23 sogar, her, dass er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er würde sich die Zeit nehmen, um die verlorene Zeit mit ihr aufzuhalten, aber in diesem Moment gab es wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.

"Tritt zur Seite, Tochter! Das ist ein Befehl!" Sein Blick wanderte in die Richtung, in der sich Yuya und Yuto befanden. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, da Rays Umhang die Zwei vor ihm versteckte, aber er wusste, wo sie waren.

Doch als er auf sie zutrat, hob die Brünette ihre Klinge. "Denk nicht mal daran.", drohte sie. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihnen noch mehr wehtust."

Leo starrte sie erneut fassungslos an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gehört hatte, und die Leute um sie herum gehörten dazu. Die Tochter des Grafen tauchte noch vielen, vielen Jahren auf und dann verteidigte sie den Wolfsmenschen und seinen Partner?

"Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was das da ist?!" Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass er dem Paar absprach, überhaupt Lebewesen zu sein. Sie waren nicht mehr als Störfaktoren.

"Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was du da tust?", antwortete Ray mit einer Gegenfrage. "Dein Schwert gegen Unschuldige zu richten... Du hast dich nicht ein bisschen verändert." Sie sah ihren Vater angewidert an.

"Unschuldige?!" Leo lachte verächtlich. "Sieh dich um, Ray. Das sind KEINE Unschuldigen!!"

"Haben SIE den ersten Schritt gemacht oder hast DU sie bedroht und angegriffen?" Es war bemerkenswert, dass die Frau trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Wut nichts tat, um einen Kampf mit ihrem alten Herrn zu initiieren. Nicht, dass sie es unbedingt musste. Ihre Worte waren scharf und durchdringend genug, um jeder Klinge ebenbürdige Konkurrenz zu sein.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich dir erklären muss.", schnappte Leo, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Es gefiel ihm garnicht, dass er so angezweifelt wurde. "Geh mir aus dem Weg!"

Ray bewegte sich nicht, nicht einmal ein paar Zentimeter. Die Anspannung wuchs immer mehr. Hinter ihr bekam Yuya das Gefühl, nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein zu atmen. Der Druck wurde zu groß für ihn.

"Sch~" Es war ganz leise und er hörte es nur, weil es direkt in sein Ohr war und dabei warmer Atem über seine Haut strich. "Es wird alles gut." Zuvor war Yuto noch resigniert gewesen, dass sie Beide den Tod finden würden, doch nun sah er zuversichtlich und hoffnungsvoll aus.

Yuya linste zu ihm hoch und vergrub sein Gesicht am Hals seines Liebsten. Wenn der Ältere sich so sicher war, dann würde er es auch sein. Er vertraute seiner Anderen Hälfte.

Leo machte einen drohenden Schritt auf seine Tochter zu. "Geh mir aus dem Weg!", forderte er ein weiteres Mal. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie stur sie war. Dass sie sich ihm so sehr widersetzte, störte ihn genauso.

"Vater, ich gebe dir einen gut gemeinten Rat.", erwiderte ebendiese. "Besinne dich aufs Wesentliche und zieh dich mit deinen Männern und den Bewohnern des Dorfes zurück. Ansonsten werden die Konsequenzen verheerender sein als du es dir vielleicht vorstellst."

Der Graf betrachtete Ray, als wäre ihr plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. "Hast du etwas getrunken, als du hierher gekommen bist?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers verfinsterte sich, doch bevor sie etwas antworten konnte, ertönte eine weitere Stimme.

"Wow! Und das von einem Typen, bei dem man sich fragen muss, wieviele verbotene Substanzen er zu sich genommen hat, um so sehr zu verblöden."

Yuto erstarrte, dann stöhnte er leise in Yuyas Schulter. "Oh nein...", grummelte er, während der Jüngere ihn verdutzt ansah und gleichzeitig noch eine Person aus der Menge trat und sich von den bewaffneten Männern nicht beeindrucken ließ.

Besagte Person trug genauso wie Ray einen Umhang, unter dem eine helle Hose hervorlugte. Im Licht der Fackeln blitzte unter der Kapuze etwas Pinkes auf, zusammen mit Violett. Die Stimme hatte bereits verraten, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte.

Er blieb neben dem Paar stehen und hockte sich zu ihnen hin. "Hmm... Hast auch schon besser ausgesehen. Kommt davon, wenn man ganz allein herumstreunt.", meinte er ganz ungeniert.

"Wieso bist ausgerechnet du mitgekommen?", knurrte Yuto und drückte Yuya an sich, als befürchtete er, dass der Kleine ihm weggenommen wurde. "Tja, wenn du so laut heulst, dass dich ALLE hören.", bekam er als Antwort. Graue Augen weiteten sich dabei, als er die Betonung des einen Wortes hörte.

Oh-oh...

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?!" Leo stand kurz vor einem Wutanfall. Wer war das und was meinte er mit seinen Aussagen? Er sah zu seiner Tochter, die völlig ungerührt angesichts des Neuankömmlings war.

"Hat sie das nicht soeben gesagt?" Letzterer erhob sich, blieb jedoch stehen, wo er war. "Taub und vergesslich. Achja, das Alter." Er klang gelangweilt, doch in seinem Unterton konnte man unterschwelligen Ärger hören. Dass er gerade einem Adeligen gegenüber respektlos geworden war, schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. "Oder einfach das Verlangen, diese Konsequenzen wirklich kennenzulernen~"

Das Grinsen in dem letzten Satz war nicht zu überhören, aber es war nicht zu erkennen, was größer war: Die Belustigung, die mit diesem Grinsen miteinging, oder die Drohung darüber, was diese Konsequenzen zu bedeuten hatten.

Ray hob den Kopf und nickte. Es war eine seltsame Geste und bevor Leo eine Erklärung dafür verlangen oder das neue Mitglied in ihrer "Runde" wegen seinen frechen Meldungen anfauchen konnte, ertönte nicht weit entfernt das Heulen eines Wolfes.

Um ehrlich zu sein, viel, VIEL zu nahe.

Einen Augenblick später folgten weitere, die deutlich näher waren als sie eigentlich sein sollten.

Mehrere Leute begannen zu schreien und eine Frau in der vordersten Reihe deutete nach oben, als nun endgültig Panik ausbrach. Yoko hörte Yugo hinter sich fluchen, als sie der Geste folgte und eine riesige, vierbeinige Gestalt auf dem Dach des größten der Häuser sah.

Goldene Augen starrten auf die Menschen hinab, während sich auf den anderen Dächern rund um den Dorfplatz weitere Wölfe erhoben, die Zähne drohend gefletscht und laut knurrend.

Die Dörfler wollten flüchten, aber sie kamen nicht weit. Kleinere Exemplare schossen zwischen ihnen hindurch und die deutlich größeren Wolfsmenschen verstellten ihnen den Fluchtweg. Die Soldaten waren heillos überfordert.

Leo sah sich fassungslos um, bevor er zu Ray starrte. "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dich zurückziehen sollst.", sagte sie nur. Er wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er antworten sollte. "Du wolltest nicht hören.", fügte sie hinzu.

Yugo zog seine Mutter zurück zu einer Hauswand. War es zuvor noch chaotisch gewesen, war nun wortwörtlich die Hölle los. Er wollte nicht, dass ihr etwas passierte.

"Und was jetzt?", wollte er von ihr wissen, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, bemerkte er, wie sich eine dunkle Fellmasse in die Richtung von etwas Blutrotem bewegte. "Oh Gott, Yuya!!"

Yoko rief ihm noch nach, dass er stehenbleiben sollte, aber es ging unter, als Yugo sich durch die Menge drängte, den Wölfen auswich und sich dabei seinem kleinen Bruder näherte.

Yuya bemerkte den Älteren ziemlich spät, da seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr auf Yuto lag. Der Wolfsmann war am Ende seiner Kräfte und nur der Körper seines Gefährten hielt ihn nun noch aufrecht. Der Jüngere war sich sicher, dass er noch immer bei Bewusstsein war, aber es war fraglich, dass dies noch lange sein würde.

"Yugo..." Furcht machte sich in ihm breit, weil er nicht wusste, was geschehen würde, sobald sein Bruder sie erreichte. Doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken deshalb machen konnte, kniete sich der junge Mann zu ihm, der sich auf die Seite von Ray und dem Paar gestellt hatte.

"Gute Nacht, Kleiner~", schnurrte er und im nächsten Moment war Yuya dank einem gezielten Handkantenschlag außer Gefecht gesetzt. Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein, während sein Körper sämtliche Kraft verließ.

"Der Junge kommt mit.", kam es von Ray, dei etwas zurückwich und dabei dem goldäugigen Wolf Platz machte, welcher mit einem gewaltigen Sprung durch die Luft segelte und sich an ihre Seite stellte. Es wirkte, als wollte er ihr helfen, eine Barriere gegen Leo zu bilden.

"Ist gut."

"HEY!"

Yugo baute sich hinter dem Vermummten auf. Für eine Sekunde linste er zu dem Wolfswesen, das sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte - dunkles Fell und goldene Augen -, dann bohrte sich sein Blick in den Hinterkopf der Person vor ihm. "Was habt ihr mit ihm vor?!", verlangte er zu erfahren. Wollten diese Leute Yuya etwa mitnehmen?!

Sein Gegenüber wandte sich leicht um, sah ihm in die Augen. Der junge Mann schluckte bei der Intensivität, mit der er angestarrt wurde. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich wie eine Maus, die einem besonders gefährlichen Raubtier gegenüber stand.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf weich aussehenden Lippen aus. "Tut mir wirklich leid~ Aber nur für Eingeweihte." Er klang nicht, als würde es ihm leid tun.

"Was soll das heißen, 'nur für Eingeweihte'?!", platzte es aus Yugo heraus. Was sollte der Mist, das war SEIN kleiner Bruder! Er selbst sollte auf jeden Fall "eingeweiht" sein!

Der Andere kicherte und der Blauhaarige bekam das Bedürfnis, ihn eine reinzuhauen. Er trat vor, um besagtem Bedürfnis nachzugeben, doch er hielt inne, als der Typ aufstand, Yuya in seinen Armen.

Er hatte Krallen anstelle von Fingernägeln!

Stumpfe Krallen, die sich an seinen Händen gut sichtbar abhoben.

Pinke Augen funkelten vergnügt, als ihr Besitzer die leichte Unsicherheit und Vorsicht in seinem Gegenüber sah. "Awww~ Keine Sorge, Schätzchen, irgendwann wirst du es auch verstehen.", schnurrte er.

"Sch-Sch-Schätzchen?!?!", echote Yugo, dem im ersten Moment die Kinnlade runterrutschte. Dann wurde er knallrot im Gesicht. "DU VERD-"

"Tut mir leid, Schätzchen, aber wir müssen jetzt gehen.", unterbrach der Andere ihn und wandte sich mit dem ohnmächtigen Jungen in seinen Armen ab. Hinter ihm wurde der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig von einem Dunkelhaarigen hochgehoben. Er rührte sich genauso nicht mehr, nur sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich schwach.

"AUF KEINEN FALL!" Der Blauhaarige sprang vorwärts, die Hand nach seinem Familienmitglied ausgestreckt. Instinktiv wollte er Yuya zu sich ziehen und ihn beschützen. Allerdings kam er nicht so weit.

Jemand zog ihn zurück und gleichzeitig schossen zwei vierbeinige Leiber aus dem Chaos um ihn herum und sprangen ihm in den Weg. "SCHEI-", entfloh es ihm, ohne dass er sich zurückhalten konnte. Nicht, dass es ihm irgendetwas brachte.

Das Duo, welches das Paar trug, verschwand zwischen Menschen und ihren flinken Gegnern. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Yugo Yuyas rot-grünes Haar nicht mehr sehen konnte, das Einzige, das er noch von seinem kleinen Bruder hatte sehen können, als dieser Typ mit den pinken Augen sich mit ihm abgewandt hatte.

Yoko zog ihren Sohn wieder zu der Stelle an der Hauswand zurück. "Das war knapp." Sie starrte ihn mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Du musst vorsichtig sein, wenn du dich mit Wolfsmenschen anlegst."

Es war kein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme, aber der junge Mann glaubte dennoch einen zu hören. "Ist das echt dein Ernst?!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Yuya wurde gerade von so einem gruseligen Kerl entführt und DAS ist ALLES, was dir Sorgen macht?!"

Das Gesicht der blonden Frau verfinsterte sich. "Vorsicht, was du sagst!", schimpfte sie.

Ein paar Meter entfernt stellte Ray sich jedes Mal in den Weg ihres Vaters, wenn dieser einen Schritt in die Richtung der Wölfe machte. Der Schock in Leos Gesicht wich und machte somit Platz für wachsenden Ärger, der sich besonders gegen die Sturheit seiner Tochter richtete.

"Ray, das ist meine letzte Warnung. Tritt zur Seite oder ich werde-", fuhr er sie an, aber sie ließ sich nicht von seiner Drohung beeindrucken. "Mich die volle Härte deiner wahnsinnigen Gesetze spüren lassen?", unterbrach sie ihn, der silberne Wolf noch immer an ihrer Seite.

"Viel Spaß beim Versuchen. Ich lebe schon seit Jahren nicht mehr nach den Gesetzen der Menschen und ich werde mich dir auch jetzt nicht beugen."

"WAS?!" Leo konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte, und bevor er sich stoppen konnte, wanderten seine Gedanken in eine Richtung, in welcher er sie nicht haben wollte. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!! Ray?!"

"Nun, wir haben, weswegen wir hergekommen sind. Es gibt keinen weiteren Grund, um zu bleiben. Gehen wir.", fuhr die Frau ungerührt fort. Um sie herum war lautes Heulen und Knurren zu hören, als würde ihr zugestimmt werden, dann schwang sie sich auf den Rücken des Wolfes neben ihr.

"Lebe wohl, Vater. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns nie mehr wiedersehen." Ihr Blick fiel auf Yoko und Traurigkeit spiegelte sich in ihrer Miene wieder. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie gerne noch mit der Anderen gesprochen hätte, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten, doch sie tat es nicht. "Lebwohl, meine liebe Freundin."

Der silberne Wolf heulte laut und setzte sich in Bewegung. Mit wenigen Sätzen war er zwischen zwei Häusern verschwunden und auch alle anderen Vierbeiner, die nicht zum Dorf gehörten, zogen sich in die Dunkelheit zurück, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Sehr verängstigte Dorfbewohner und mehr oder weniger schwer verletzte Soldaten blieben zurück. Von Letzteren rangen drei mit dem Tod, insgesamt fünf hatten diesen Kampf bereits hinter sich und auf die Andere Seite gewechselt.

Leo schäumte vor Wut, als er sich umsah. Fünf Männer tot, drei im Sterben und alle Anderen hatten Wunden davongetragen. Das war nicht die Bilanz, die er nach einem Kampf gegen die Wolfsmenschen ziehen wollte.

Im Gegenteil, das war eine Blamage!

Was die Sache nicht besser machte war, dass er wusste, dass es viel schlimmer hätte ausgehen können. Seine Feinde waren in der Überzahl gewesen, sie hätten leichtes Spiel damit gehabt, sie alle zu töten.

Es stachelte Leos Zorn nur noch mehr an, dass er so vorgeführt worden war.

Und wessen Schuld war das?!

Die von Yushos jüngerem Bald, der die Beine für eines dieser Biester gespreizt hatte!

Wenn er den Jungen noch einmal sah, würde er ihn eigenhändig umbringen und wenn er ihn mit seinen bloßen Händen erwürgen musste. Niemand würde Leo davon abhalten, schon garnicht dieser verlauste Köter, der ihn beschützt hatte!

Mit lauter Stimme begann der Mann Befehle zu geben. Die Verwundeten mussten versorgt und die Toten begraben werden. Zudem brauchte er eine Bestandsaufnahme ihrer Ausrüstung.

Als er durch das Chaos, das durch den Angriff hinterlassen worden war, ging, fiel sein Blick auf Yoko und ihren verbliebenen Sohn, die sich am Rand des Geschehen aufhielten. Mit ihnen würde er sich auch noch auseinandersetzen und so wie die Blondine ihn nach wenigen Augenblicken, die sie brauchte, um ihn zu bemerken, ansah, wusste sie genauso wie er, dass das kein angenehmes Gespräch für sie Beide werden würde.

~~~

Schmerzen waren das Erste, das ihm bewusst wurde, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh. Gleichzeitig stimmte etwas nicht. Es war, als würde etwas fehlen. Als wäre ein Teil seines Selbst verschwunden...

Yuto schnappte nach Luft und riss die Augen auf. Im ersten Moment war alles verschwommen und er konnte kaum etwas erkennen. Etwas bewegte sich über ihm und eine Stimme sagte etwas, aber er verstand es nicht.

Aufstöhnend kniff er die Augen zu und versuchte es dann ein weiteres Mal. Das Gesicht über ihm wurde langsam klarer, je öfter er blinzelte.

"Shun?"

"Vorsicht. Deine Wunden sind noch nicht vollständig verheilt.", antwortete der Andere und stützte ihn mit einem Arm, als er sich aufsetzte. In seinen Augen stand Sorge. "Du warst fast drei Tage ohne Bewusstsein."

"Verdammt..." Yuto hielt sich den Kopf, als er sich wieder erinnerte, was geschehen war. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so unvorsichtig gewesen bin... Allein schon, damit Yuya-" Er unterbrach sich, seine grauen Seelenspiegel geweitet. "Yuya! Wo ist Yuya?!"

Panik breitete sich in dem Schwarzhaarigen aus, während er sich nach dem Jüngeren umsah. Doch er konnte ihn nicht sehen und auch nicht riechen.

"Beruhig dich.", sprach Shun auf ihn ein, die Stirn gerunzelt. "Du tust dir noch weh." Er wollte ihn zurückhalten und auf das Nachtlager drücken, auf dem er die letzten Tage verbracht hatte.

"Vergiss es! Ich muss Yuya finden!" Yuto schob den Älteren, den er seit seiner Kindheit kannte, von sich und versuchte sich hochzukämpfen. Nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten!

Er hatte es gerade geschafft, auf die Beine zu kommen, als die deutlich größere Hand seines Freundes sich auf seine Schulter legte. "Meinst du den Menschen? Zu dem kannst du jetzt nicht.", sagte der junge Mann.

"Sag mir nicht, dass ich meinen eigenen Gefährten nicht sehen kann-"

"Er ist bei der Versammlung der Rudelführer. Sie halten ein Tribunal über ihn ab."

Yuto erstarrte und wandte sich Shun zu, dessen Gesichtsausdruck ernst geworden war. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Und mein Vater erlaubt das auch noch?!", entkam es ihm.

"Atme mal tief durch und lass mich erklären." Der ältere Wolfsmensch wartete einen Moment, bis er sich sicher war, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht Hals über Kopf davonstürmte, um nach dem Menschenkind zu suchen.

"Dein Vater hatte gar keine Wahl. Zum Einen ist die Anwesenheit von Menschen in unseren Revieren strengstens untersagt. Es gibt nur eine Ausnahme von diesem Gesetz.", begann er.

"Zum Anderen haben einige der anderen Rudelführer darauf bestanden. Sie denken, dass der Junge dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden muss, dass wir uns vor ein paar Tagen den Menschen zeigen mussten. Sie wollen auch nicht anerkennen, dass der Kleine dein Gefährte ist, obwohl es jeder riechen kann."

"Zum Teufel mit ihnen!!", fluchte Yuto. "Wenn sie ein Problem damit haben, wen ich als meinen Gefährten auserwählt habe, dann sollen sie gefälligst zu mir kommen und Yuya in Ruhe lassen! Er hat nichts getan, was es rechtfertigen würde, dass diese Idioten über ihn richten wollen!"

"Der Meinung war dein Vater ebenfalls, aber du weißt sicher noch selbst, was für Sturköpfe so mancher Anführer ist. Oder welchen Hass sie auf Menschen haben.", erwiderte sein Gegenüber und strich sich das dunkelgrüne Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er sah erschöpft aus, musste der Kleinere zugeben.

"Das ist ebenfalls keine Entschuldigung daür, dass sie sich über eines unserer wichtigsten Gesetze hinwegsetzen wollen.", antwortete er und versuchte sich dem Anderen zu entziehen, um die höhlenartige Behausung zu verlassen, in der sie sich aufhielten.

"Das war auch Lord Alphas Argument, hat Allen mir vor einer Stunde berichtet. Er hat vorbeigeschaut, weil er wissen wollte, wie es dir geht."

Shun konnte sehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, seinen besten Freund zurückzuhalten. Der jüngere Wolf wollte seinen Gefährten suchen gehen. Er selbst war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, dass Yuto sich einen der von vielen Wolfsmenschen verhassten Menschen ausgesucht hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite vertraute er ihm, dass er wusste, warum er genau diesen einen Jungen zu seiner Anderen Hälfte gemacht hatte.

"Sind Allen und Sayaka in Ordnung?"

Yuto setzte sich in Bewegung, auch wenn er nicht verheimlichen konnte, dass er noch immer Schmerzen hatte. Nicht, dass ihn das wirklich aufhielt. Außerdem konnte auch im Gehen gesprochen werden.

"Sie sind okay. Sie sind hiergeblieben, als wir dir und dem Menschen vor ein paar Tagen den Arsch gerettet haben."

Es war eine gute Sache, dass Shun ihm diese Informationen gab. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren rar gemacht, wenn es darum ging, mit seinen Freunden etwas zu erleben und wenn er daran dachte, fühlte Yuto sich etwas schuldig. Doch sie Beide wussten, dass es Wolfsmenschen IMMER bevorzugt zu denen zog, die sie zu ihren Gefährten erwählten.

Und...

"Bitte hör auf, ihn "Mensch" zu nennen. Er ist mein Gefährte und er hat einen Namen. Er lautet Yuya."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Jüngeren zeigte zwar Erschöpfung und Schmerz, aber auch, was er davon hielt, dass sein Geliebter so wenig Respekt erhielt. Shun hob seine Hände, eine beruhigende Geste. "Schon kapiert. Yuya.", sagte er. "Wir haben dir und Yuya den Arsch gerettet."

Yuto entspannte sich wieder, als sie den Eingang erreichten und hinaustraten. Während sein Blick die Umgebung betrachtete, versuchte er sich wieder zu orientieren.

Das Gebiet der Wolfsmenschen erstreckte sich über sehr viele Quadratkilometer nördlich von dem Dorf, in dem sein Gefährte aufgewachsen war. Sehr dichte Wälder mit vielen, sehr alten Bäumen prägten einen Teil des Landschaftsbildes, der andere wurde von einem Gebirge eingenommen, wo schon viele menschliche Reisende an der Durchquerung gescheitert waren.

Nun wagte sich keiner von ihnen hinein und die Berge gehörten ganz den Wolfsmenschen, die ihr Reich unnachgiebig verteidigten und Eindringlinge verjagten, bevor sie zu weit ins wölfische Territorium vordringen konnten.

Auch die Wälder waren so dicht bepflanzt, dass es Menschen schwer hatten, durch die Vegetation zu dringen, wenn sie es denn schafften, den Wachen auszuweichen. Wobei die Wolfsmenschen im Laufe der Jahre ihr Eigenes beigetragen hatten, um diese dichte Vegetation an der Grenze ihres Gebietes zu fördern.

Alles, um Menschen davon abzuhalten, ihr Reich zu betreten...

Graue Augen verengten sich leicht.

Ein Großteil des Landes war in kleinere Reviere aufgeteilt. Ein Revier für ein Rudel. Doch der Rest wurde von Allen gleichermaßen genutzt. Ein Rudel - oder auch Clan, wie man die einzelnen Familien nannte - bildete jedoch eine Ausnahme.

Yuto setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Der Ort, an dem sich die Anführer der verschiedenen Rudel und somit auch Yuya befanden, war nicht weit von der Höhle entfernt, in der besagter Clan lebte. Es handelte sich dabei um eine Lichtung am Fuße eines der Berge.

Auf der eine lautstarke Diskussion stattfand, als die beiden Freunde sich ihr näherten.

Nichts hielt den Kleineren des Duos mehr zurück. Unter den hunderten Gerüchen, die in seine Nase drangen, befand sich der Duft, den er immer erkennen würde. Er achtete nicht auf die anderen Wolfsmenschen, die sich ihm und Shun zuwandten, er hatte nur Augen für sein Ziel. Am Rande der Lichtung angekommen, war es ein Leichtes einen Überblick zu gewinnen.

Jedes Rudeloberhaupt hatte genug Platz, um sich in seiner Wolfsform ausstrecken zu können. Ein paar taten es auch und sahen den anderen zu, die sich lautstark stritten. Einer von ihnen, ein Mann mit silbernen Haaren und hellgrünen Strähnen, saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem Vorsprung und rieb sich die Schläfen, während er sich aus dem Gekeife raushielt.

Es war leicht zu erkennen, dass diejenigen, die sich so stritten, in zwei Fraktionen geteilt waren. Eine wurde von einem Blondschopf mit strengem Blick angeführt, die andere von einem Grauhaarigen, in dessen Augen Hass loderte.

Yuto registrierte dies, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf der kleinen Gestalt, die in der Mitte der Lichtung kniete. Yuyas Umhang hatte Schmutzflecken, doch die Kleidung, die er darunter trug, war sauber und nicht die, die er noch vor ein paar Tagen getragen hatte.

Er zitterte, entweder durch die Eiseskälte oder die Angst, die in seinem bleichen Gesicht so gut zu sehen war, oder dank Beidem. Dicke Augenringe zeichneten sich unter den zwei Rubinen ab, als hätte er eine oder gar zwei Nächte lang nicht eine einzige Sekunde geschlafen.

Dem Wolf stockte bei dem Anblick der Atem. Nur für einen Augenblick, dann übernahmen das Bedürfnis zu beschützen und Wut.

Wut auf diejenigen, die seinen Gefährten so verängstigten und ihn leiden ließen.

"Es ist besser für uns ALLE, wenn wir den Menschen loswerden, Jack! Warum willst du nicht einsehen, dass er eine Gefahr ist?!"

"Weil ich nicht so blind wie du bin, Edo. Ich kann deine Gefühle verstehen, doch dieses Menschenkind sollte von keinem von uns angerührt werden. Also lass ihn in Ruhe!"

"Versuch mich aufzuhalten!!"

Etwas blitzte auf und Yuya zuckte zusammen. Seine Augen wurden so groß, dass sie den Großteil seines Gesichts einzunehmen schienen, und er versuchte zurückzuweichen, wurde jedoch von einem Seil davon abgehalten, das seine Handgelenke an ein Stück Baumwurzel band, das aus der Erde herausschaute.

Yuto reagierte sofort. Bevor Shun ihn zurückhalten konnte, hatte er Pfoten statt Händen und flog mit einem Sprung durch die Luft. Sein Körper protestierte, aber er versuchte es so gut es ging zu ignorieren, als er zwischen seinem Geliebten und der drohenden Gefahr landete. Überraschte Aufschreie waren zu hören, während er den Grauhaarigen mit gefletschten Zähnen anknurrte.

"VERZIEH DICH, BASTARD!!!"

"Yuto!!"

"Yuto...!", würgte Yuya hinter der schwarzen Fellmasse hervor. Erleichterung durchflutete seinen Körper und nahm die Furcht mit sich. Ebenso die Anspannung, die ihn seit Stunden gefangen hielt, und plötzlich fühlte er sich, als könnte er wieder frei atmen. Ein leiser Schluchzer entkam ihm, ohne dass er das Geräusch zurückhalten konnte, und augenblicklich bewegte der Ältere sich näher zu ihm.

Der Grauhaarige starrte den schwarzen Wolf, der so plötzlich in ihrer Mitte aufgetaucht war, an. Ein Großteil der erwachsenen Wolfsmenschen trug zumindest ein Messer mit sich und seines befand sich in seiner Hand. Dann fing er sich wieder und steckte es weg. "Was tust DU denn hier?!", blaffte er den Neuankömmling an. "Das ist eine Versammlung der Rudelanführer! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!!"

"Solange MEIN GEFÄHRTE hier ist, werde ich sicher nicht verschwinden, Edo!!" In seiner Wolfsform klang Yutos Stimme noch tiefer als sie bereits war. "Oder willst du dich mit mir anlegen?!" Die unterschwellige Drohung war nicht zu überhören.

"Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass du dir bei deinem Rang alles erlauben kannst, dann werde ich dir liebend gerne das Gegenteil beweisen! Auch DU hast dich an die Regeln zu halten, Yuto!!" Einen Moment später stand an der Stelle des Mannes ein grauer Wolf in Angriffshaltung. "Also kenne gefälligst deinen Platz!!!"

"Dann KOMM!! Wenn du Yuya töten willst, werde ich dir deinen Kopf abreissen!!!"

"GENUG!!!"

Der laute Befehl hallte bis in den Wald und ein Echo wurde aus dem Gebirge zurückgeworfen. Die Wolfsmenschen erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen.

Edo ging in die Knie, während irgendwo in der Ferne das Geräusch von herabfallenden Steinen zu hören war. Ein größerer Wolf mit silbernen Fell drückte ihn auf den Boden, die goldenen Augen auf die anderen Anwesenden gerichtet, eine deutliche Warnung darin.

"L-Lord Alpha?!"

"Wir sind nicht - ich wiederhole NICHT - hier, um diesen Ort mit dem Blut von irgendjemanden zu besudeln." Die Autorität des Wolfes war nicht zu überhören. Keiner der Anderen wagte es einen Ton von sich zu geben. "Jedes Rudel hat dem zugestimmt. Deshalb werde ich es NICHT erlauben, dass hier Kämpfe stattfinden! Egal, aus welchen Gründen."

Der kalte Blick wanderte nach unten. "Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt, Edo?", wollte der Sprecher wissen. "J... Ja, Lord Alpha.", antwortete dieser demütig. "Vergebt mir."

"Yuto." Der Wolfsmensch wandte sich dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, dessen Beine zu zittern begonnen hatten. Zum Teil, weil die Worte ein nicht zu unterschätzendes Gewicht gehabt hatten, aber auch weil er noch immer sichtlich angeschlagen war.

Yuto biss trotzig die Zähne zusammen, doch dann senkte er sein Haupt. Bei dieser Person konnte er nicht stur sein. Er musste seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken, wenn er Yuya beschützen wollte, welcher sich so gut es ging an seine Seite drückte. Er konnte die zurückkehrende Angst in seinem Gefährten spüren und es gefiel ihm garnicht. "Mehr als deutlich.", antwortete er.

"Gut. Ich wiederhole mich sehr UNGERN." Lord Alpha warf einen Blick in die Runde, der allen Anwesenden deutlich verriet, was ihnen ansonsten blühte. Dann ließ er Edo wieder los und wartete, bis dieser auf seinen Platz zurückkehrte und sich in seiner Menschenform dort niederließ.

Langsam ließ die Anspannung nach, auch wenn es nicht viel war. Yuto schob sich so gut es in seinem Zustand ging vor Yuya, um ihn vor den Blicken der anderen Wolfsmenschen abzuschirmen.

"Haben sich alle wieder beruhigt? Gut. Dann hoffe ich, dass wir zurück zum Thema kommen und dieses ohne gegenseitiges Anschreien und ohne Morddrohungen besprechen können." Während er sprach, wurde aus dem silbernen Wolf wieder der Mann, welcher sich bei Yutos Ankunft seine Schläfen gerieben hatte.

"Es gibt nichts zu besprechen.", begann Edo. "Wir haben ein ganz einfaches Gesetz: Keine Menschen in unserem Gebiet! Das gilt auch für DIESEN Menschen!" Seine blauen Augen waren auf das Paar gerichtet. "Wir sollten ein Exempel an ihm statuieren, damit andere seiner Art sehen können, was auf sie wartet, wenn sie versuchen, unser Land zu betreten."

Yuya wimmerte vor Angst und Yuto knurrte drohend. Instinktiv wussten Beide, was der Rudelanführer damit sagen wollte.

"Ich bin dagegen.", schnitt die Stimme des Blondschopfes in die Zustimmung, die Edo von ein paar Wolfsmenschen erhielt. "Der Junge gehört zu Yuto. Und das Gesetz zum Schutz der auserwählten Gefährten unserer Art ist deutlich älter als das Verbot von Menschen." Er war die ganze Zeit ruhig geblieben und auch in diesem Moment saß er mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Platz, ohne sich viel zu bewegen.

"Ein so altes und verstaubtes Gesetz, das sich bis heute keiner zu reformieren traut!" Der Vorwurf in Lord Alphas Richtung war nicht zu überhören.

"Ein so altes und verstaubtes Gesetz, das nur deshalb existiert, weil JEDER von uns wissen sollte, was geschieht, wenn ein auserwählter Gefährte getötet wird.", kam es von einem Orangehaarigen. Dessen Sitznachbar starrte ihn wütend an. "Sag mir nicht, dass du dich auf die Seite dieses... Menschen stellst!", schnappte er. "Das sind Tatsachen, Shinji! Warum glaubst du gibt es in jedem von uns dieses dringende Bedürfnis, unsere Gefährten zu beschützen?!"

"Er hat Recht.", meinte eine Frau, bevor Shinji eine Antwort geben konnte. "Und ich frage mich, seit wann wir so tief gesunken sind, dass wir einem KIND das Leben nehmen wollen." Sie saß neben Jack und wirkte, als würde sie sich nicht wohlfühlen. Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, wurde sie aus mehreren Richtungen angeknurrt und versteckte sich mit einem Quietschen bei dem Mann.

"Wer hat DICH um deine Meinung gebeten?!", blaffte Shinji sie an und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte Jack sich erhoben und funkelte den anderen Wolfsmenschen an. Er schwieg, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte genug. Ein Teil der Wölfe, die gegen Yuyas Anwesenheit waren, zuckten zusammen und verstummten mit ihrer Kritik.

"Ich hätte einen Vorschlag.", hallte eine weibliche Stimme über die Lichtung. Shun trat zur Seite, während leises Gemurmel einsetzte und die Frau sich mit noch jemanden an ihm vorbeischob. "Lady Alpha.", wisperten mehrere Anwesende.

"Ich möchte zuerst mit Lord Alpha sprechen und ihm meinen Vorschlag unterbreiten. Ansonsten wird es selbst in ein paar Monaten keine Einigung geben, wenn das so weitergeht.", sagte sie und richtete ihren Blick auf den Silberhaarigen.

Dieser nickte und wies in eine Richtung. "Gehen wir.", sagte er und gemeinsam verschwanden die Beiden aus der Sichtweite der Versammlung, nachdem sie ihrem Begleiter ein Zeichen gegeben hatte. Dieser grinste breit und ließ sich auf Lord Alphas Platz nieder.

Yuto, der seine Form gewechselt und Yuya von dem Seil befreit hatte, sah ihn mit etwas Misstrauen aus den Augenwinkeln an, während Shun sich neben das Paar stellte und die Arme verschränkte. Allerdings war er auch nicht der Einzige, der sich unwohl fühlte. Sogar Edo und Shinji trauten sich nicht, etwas zu sagen.

"So~ Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, wie lange ihr brave Kinderchen sein werdet."

In der Zwischenzeit...

Erst als die Beiden weit genug entfernt waren, blieben sie stehen. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du hier bist, Ray." Der Silberhaarige zog seine Begleiterin in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Er sah plötzlich richtig erschöpft aus, als würde eine riesige Bürde auf ihm lasten.

Ray erwiderte die Umarmung und strich sanft durch die silbernen Strähnen. Den Umhang, dessen Kapuze einen Teil ihrer langen Haare bedeckte, zog sie nach einem Moment um ihn, um ihm etwas Wärme im kalten Wetter zu spenden.

"Entschuldige, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, Zarc." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Sie wusste, welcher Druck auf ihm lag. Jedoch konnte sie nicht so viel tun, wie sie gerne wollte, um ihm besagten Druck abzunehmen.

"Jetzt bist du hier." Er löste sich von ihr und lächelte, aber dann wurde er ernst. "Du sagtest, du hättest einen Vorschlag?", fragte er und Ray verstand, warum er gleich auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kam.

"Einen ganz einfachen, gegen den keiner etwas sagen kann. Wir haben in fast zwei Wochen Vollmond und du weißt selbst, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt dann möglich ist.", antwortete sie.

Zarc runzelte die Stirn, im ersten Moment verwirrt, was sie meinte, bis es ihm einfiel. "Das wäre wirklich eine Lösung. Aber du weißt auch, dass wir die Zwei nicht dazu zwingen können, oder? Wenn Yuto und der Kleine nicht zustimmen, dann können wir uns sicher sein, dass Edo und seine Unterstützer den Kopf des Jungen haben wollen. Im Grunde verlieren wir Beide."

"Ich weiß, aber gibt es eine andere Wahl? Wenn die Rudel sich durchsetzen, die auf dem Verbot der Menschen auf unserem Gebiet beharren, wird Yuto Yuya, seinem Gefährten, folgen. Da stimme ich dir zu." Ray strich sich durch ihre Haare. "Als Mensch wird er hier nicht leben können. Auf der anderen Seite IST er Yutos auserwählter Gefährte und selbst Edo wird das nicht ändern können."

"Stimmt. Gerade ich sollte nicht anzweifeln, was es bedeutet, einen Gefährten zu wählen, der einen bis ans Ende des Lebens begleiten wird." Zarc betrachtete seinen Gegenüber und die Frau lächelte. Ihre Hände fanden seine und drückten sie. "Trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen."

Ray lehnte sich an ihn, Wange an Wange. "Hab Vertrauen. Es ist nicht so viel anders als wie damals bei mir. Ich bin sicher, dass alles gut geht." Ihre Finger zitterten leicht, jedoch nicht wegen der Kälte. "Und wenn nicht..." Sie sprach nicht weiter, aber sie Beide wussten, wie sie es gemeint hatte.

"Ich weiß." Zarc wollte nicht daran denken, aber er musste sie genauso wie seine Gesprächspartnerin der Tatsache stellen, dass all ihre Hoffnungen zunichte gemacht werden konnten.

Einige Zeit blieben sie so stehen, suchten die gegenseitige Nähe, dann löste sich der Silberhaarige von Ray. "Gehen wir zurück. Die Anderen warten bestimmt schon und ich mache mir doch Sorgen, wenn ich daran denke, dass Yuri ein Auge auf diese Streithähne hat."

Die Brünette lachte. "Tja, er hat nicht nur einmal einen gewissen Eindruck hinterlassen. Andererseits haben eine der Rudelanführer es selbst verschuldet.", sagte sie. "Sie hätten ihn niemals ärgern sollen."

Zarc grinste. Insgeheim stimmte er ihr zu. Diejenigen, die den besagten Wolfsmenschen zu sehr ärgerten, konnten sich sicher sein, dass Yuri es ihnen so lange heimzahlte, bis er selbst zufrieden war.

...Und das Wort "nachtragend" war praktisch sein zweiter Vorname...

Als das Paar zu der Lichtung zurückkehrte, hatte die Szene sich kaum verändert. Die Anführer der Rudel und ihre Begleiter sahen noch immer aus, als würden sie sich sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlen. Der Violetthaarige grinste noch immer so breit, dass sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften geteilt wurde. Shuns wachsame Körperhaltung hatte sich nicht geändert.

Yuto und sein Gefährte kauerten an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor. Sie klammerten sich aneinander, als fürchteten sie, dass der jeweils Andere sich im nächsten Augenblick auflöste. Der Junge machte sich so klein in den Armen des Älteren, dass man ihn nur wegen seinem Umhang und seinen Haaren sah. Seine Augen waren wieder so groß, dass sie ihn jünger erscheinen ließen als er war.

Als Zarc sich auf seinem Platz niederließ, entging es ihm nicht, wie das Paar sich bei seinem Anblick anspannte, noch mehr als sie bereits taten. Er konnte sehen, dass sie das Schlimmste erwarteten, und er konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Dennoch war es unangenehm schmerzhaft, wie Misstrauen sich in Yutos grauen Seelenspiegeln hinter Vorsicht versteckte.

"Nun, Lord Alpha?", lenkte einer der Anführer die Aufmerksamkeit des Silberhaarigen auf sich. "Das Gespräch zwischen Euch und Lady Alpha ist schnell vorbei gegangen. Dürfen wir annehmen, dass es positiv verlaufen ist?"

Zarc linste aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem Mann, der sogleich den Mund schloss. Dann wandte er sich der ganzen Versammlung zu. "Die Gesetze unserer Art sind deutlich. Menschen haben in unserer Mitte keinen Platz.", begann er laut genug, sodass jeder ihn hören konnte.

Ein Teil der Wolfsmenschen reagierte mit offensichtlicher Erleichterung und die Blicke, die sie Yuya zuwarfen, sagten genug. Sie brauchten nur mehr das Zeichen zum Angriff.

Yuto knurrte in die Richtungen der Bedrohung, während er das zitternde Bündel in seinen Armen noch näher an sich drückte. Er musste sehr aufpassen, dass er den Anderen nicht erdrückte. Am Liebsten wäre er mit ihm davongelaufen.

"Jedoch!" Augenblicklich erstarb die Aufregung. Ray verschränkte die Arme, etwas hinter Zarc stehend. Nun kam eine kritische Phase. Es konnte natürlich sein, dass die Rudelanführer nicht annehmen wollten, was er entschieden hatte.

"Einem auserwählten Gefährten darf niemals und unter keinen Umständen Leid zugefügt werden." Stille. "Als wir vor mehr als 20 Jahren das Verbot einführten, konnte keiner von uns ahnen, dass einer der Unseren sich ein weiteres Mal für einen Menschen entschieden würde. Dennoch ändert das nichts an dem Gesetz zum Schutz unserer Gefährten.", fuhr Zarc fort.

Eine Sekunde später brach Chaos aus, das darin gipfelte, dass Edo aufstand. "Ich fordere ein Duell um die Führung unserer Gemeinschaft!", sagte er laut genug. "Es kann so nicht weitergehen!!"

"Narr.", schnaubte Yuri gelangweilt, den Blick auf seine Nägel gerichtet. "War zu erwarten.", erwiderte Ray, ein Seufzen auf ihren Lippen.

Das Gesicht eines gewissen Silberhaarigen verfinsterte sich. Goldene Augen begannen zu leuchten und plötzlich schien die Luft so dick, dass das Atmen schwer fiel. Schatten begannen zu wandern und größer zu werden und das Tageslicht schwand rapide.

Aus der Feindseligkeit wurde Angst.

"Ich bin noch nicht fertig.", sagte Zarc, während Yuto leise auf Yuya einsprach, um ihn zu beruhigen. Das Menschenkind war nun endgültig verstört und sein Geliebter hatte alle Mühe dabei, ihm Sicherheit und Schutz zu vermitteln. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis er damit Erfolg hatte.

Währenddessen wagte es keiner der Rudelanführer auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Edo war wieder auf den kalten Boden gesunken, sein Gesicht schneeweiß. Zarc wartete, bis er sich sicher war, dass der Kleine wieder soweit in Ordnung war, dass er zuhören konnte.

"Lady Alpha hat mich auf ein wichtiges Detail aufmerksam gemacht. In zwei Wochen ist Vollmond." Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. "Deshalb habe ich entschieden, dass Yutos Gefährte eine Woche bekommt, um über folgende Frage nachzudenken und eine Entscheidung zu treffen." Goldene Augen wanderten zu dem Paar.

"Bedeutet ihm sein Leben als Mensch so viel, dass er es behalten will, oder nicht?"

Yuya erbleichte. Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Yutos Gesicht verfinsterte sich und es fiel ihm sehr schwer, sich zurückzuhalten. Er hatte etwas anderes erwartet und es verwunderte ihn einen Moment lang, warum die betreffende Nacht ins Spiel gebracht wurde.

....Bis ihm klar wurde, auf was angespielt wurde.

"Die Entscheidung, die das Menschenkind zu treffen hat, MUSS auf seinem eigenen, freien Willen basieren.", fuhr Zarc fort. "Lady Alpha, welche bereits for dieser stand, erhält von mir die Erlaubnis, dem Jungen zu erklären, was in zwei Wochen auf ihn wartet."

Ray nickte, als er zu ihr sah. "Shun wird ein Auge auf Yuto und seinen Gefährten haben. Allen anderen Anführern und ihren Rudeln verbiete ich hiermit, sich den Beiden zu nähern, egal aus welchen Gründen. Habe ich mich DEUTLICH ausgedrückt?"

Das Gemurmel, das einsetzte, machte klar, dass die Anwesenden sehr gut verstanden hatten, was Zarc ihnen befohlen hatte. Nur wenige, wie Edo und Shinji, sahen drein, als wollten sie widersprechen, doch dann überlegten sie es sich anders und nickten.

"Gut. Dann ist diese Versammlung hiermit beendet. Wir sehen uns in einer Woche wieder."

Kaum hatte der Mann ausgesprochen, kämpfte Yuto sich wieder hoch und zog Yuya mit sich. Je schneller sie von den Anderen wegkamen, desto wohler fühlte er sich. Auch weil sein Gefährte den vielen verächtlichen Blicken nicht mehr ausgesetzt wäre.

Ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Geliebten, als sie auf ihren Beinen standen, und er wechselte in seine zweite Form, ging neben ihm in die Knie. "Steig auf."

Yuya ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Auch wenn sein Bein nach der Flucht aus dem Dorf versorgt worden war, tat es noch immer höllisch weg. Er wusste, dass er nicht weit gekommen wäre.

Als er auf den Rücken seines Wolfes kletterte, wäre er am Liebsten wieder abgestiegen, als er spürte, wie der Ältere zitterte. Seine eigenen Wunden machten ihm zu schaffen, aber Yuto war nun mal stur. Der Kleinere konnte sich nur mehr am schwarzen Fell festhalten, als seine Andere Hälfte sich in Bewegung setzte und mit ihm die Lichtung verließ.

Er wusste, dass ihnen nachgesehen wurde, aber er konnte nicht hören, ob jemand ihnen etwas nachrief. Wenn Yuya ehrlich war, so wusste er nicht, ob er darauf reagiert hätte. Yutos Geruch und die Nähe zu ihm hüllten den Jungen ein weiteres Mal ein und ließen ihn sich nur auf den Anderen konzentrieren.

Der Wolfsmensch hielt erst inne, als er neben dem Lager war, auf dem er wenige Stunden zuvor aufgewacht war. Vorsichtig rutschte der Jüngere auf das chaotische Wirrwarr aus Decken und gegerbten Fellen.

"Yuto-", begann er, wurde jedoch durch ein Paar weicher Lippen unterbrochen, das sich gegen seine eigenen presste. "Nicht...", flüsterte Yuto, als er den Kuss nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit löste, und drückte ihn zurück. "Bitte..."

Er zitterte, erkannte Yuya, und in seinem Gesicht standen soviele Emotionen, dass er ihn einfach auf sich zog und ihn umarmte. "Sch~ Ich bin hier.", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und strich sanft über angespannte Rückenmuskeln. "Alles wird wieder gut..."

Der Schwarzhaarige vergrub sein Gesicht an der Schulter seines Menschen und atmete mehrmals tief durch, bis er sich ruhiger fühlte. Erst dann hob er seinen Kopf. "Entschuldige... Ich war... Ich brauchte...", murmelte er und versuchte sich trotz Schmerzen auf seinen Ellbögen abzustützen, damit nicht sein ganzes Gewicht auf seinem Gefährten lag.

"Ist schon okay. Es war nicht leicht.", flüsterte Yuya und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nun wo sie in dieser Höhle waren, spürte er, wie sich die Anspannungen in seinem Körper lösten. Am Liebsten hätte er angefangen zu heulen, doch gleichzeitig wollte er für Yuto stark sein.

"Hey..." Der Ältere lächelte schwach und drehte sie Beide, sodass sie nebeneinander lagen. Zärtlich strich er ihm über die Wange. "Wir sind sicher. Hier wird uns keiner etwas antun. Entspann dich und lass los.", sagte er. Er wusste genau, was in ihm los war, und obwohl er den Kontakt zu dem Kleineren brauchte, war Yuto bereit, für ihn zurückzustecken.

Der Junge schluckte, einen dicken Klumpen im Hals, welcher nicht verschwinden wollte, ohne die rubinroten Augen von dem Anderen zu lösen. In seiner Brust schwoll etwas an und nahm ihm die Luft zum Atmen.

"Yuya? Stimmt etwas nicht?" Yuto war besorgt, als er die Gefühle im Gesicht seines Liebsten sah, doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde er tief und innig geküsst, ein kleinerer Körper so dicht an ihn gedrückt, dass nichts mehr zwischen sie passte.

Der junge Mann gab nach und erwiderte den Kuss, ungeachtet der salzigen Flüssigkeit, die sich plötzlich dazumischte. Nur langsam beendete er ihn nach einigen Momenten. "Besser?"

"Hmm..." Yuya wischte sich über seine tränennassen Wangen. "Denke schon... Zumindest für den Moment... Was ist mit dir?" Er sah auf. "Du bist noch immer schwer verletzt. Und deine Schulter..." Der Anblick, wie der Schwarzhaarige von Leos Klinge aufgeschnitten wurde, hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen wie ein Alptraum verfolgt. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es je vergessen würde... Nein, er wusste es.

"Die braucht noch etwas." Yuto wollte nur ungern an diese Wunde erinnert werden. Sie war eine von denen, die am meisten schmerzte, und so wie sie sich gerade anfühlte, war sie auch noch aufgebrochen.

"Wie schlimm ist es?" Das Menschenkind zog behutsam an dunklem Stoff, um die Stelle freizulegen. Als es ihm endlich gelang, sah er sich einem frischen Blutfleck gegenüber, der den Verband rot färbte, mit dem der betreffende Körperteil bedeckt war.

"Oh mein..." Yuya war schneeweiß im Gesicht. "Das... Das ist schrecklich..." In seinen Augen schimmerten neue Tränen und das Gefühl von Schuld schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein.

"Es wird wieder besser werden." Dem Wolf entging nicht, was sich in seinem Gefährten abspielte. "Hey..." Sanft, aber unnachgiebig hob er das Kinn seiner Anderen Hälfte an, lenkte den Blick aus rubinroten Augen auf seine eigenen stahlgrauen Seelenspiegel.

"Ich habe diese Wunde erhalten, weil ich das beschützt habe, was mir mehr als die Welt bedeutet. Mehr als das Leben selbst. Und wenn ich damit verhindern kann, dass dein Blut fließt, dann WERDE ich es wieder tun!"

In den beiden Seen breitete sich etwas aus, das sowohl beschützerisch als auch besitzergreifend war. Yuya wusste nicht, was von den beiden Eigenschaften stärker war, und als sich ein weiches Lippenpaar erneut auf seine eigenen legte, dieses Mal spürbar fordernder als zuvor, gab er es auf, darüber nachzudenken.

Erst als ihre Lungen wegen Sauerstoffmangel schmerzten, wurde der Kuss wieder gelöst. Keuchend legte Yuto seine Stirn an die des Jüngeren. "Also gib dir nicht die Schuld. Es ist passiert und wir Beide wussten, dass man uns früher oder später draufkommen wird.", fuhr er nach ein paar Momenten fort.

Es war die Wahrheit, die sie niemals hätten ändern können, egal was sie getan hätten.

"Trotzdem...", begann Yuya und wurde erneut unterbrochen. "Ich weiß. Aber wenn du dir weiterhin die Schuld gibst, wird dir das nur wehtun." Größere Finger strichen durch seine Haare. "Bitte... Lass mich nicht zusehen, wie du noch mehr leidest als du schon tust."

"Okay..." Er gab nach. Auch weil er nicht wollte, dass sein Wolf dann ebenfalls litt. Es würde nur seinen eigenen Schmerz befeuern und dann wären sie in einem endlosen Strudel gefangen, aus dem sie nicht entkommen konnten.

"Gut." Yuto lächelte, sichtlich erleichtert. "Ruh dich jetzt aus. Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein paar Tage lang nichts geschlafen." An dem schuldbewussten Gesicht seines Gegenübers konnte er sehen, dass er Recht hatte.

"Was ist mit deiner Schulter? Wäre es nicht besser, einen neuen Verband draufzutun?" Für einen Moment lang wollte der Ältere abwinken, aber ihm war bewusst, dass es Yuya keine Ruhe lassen würde. "Einverstanden. Wenn ich mir dein Bein auch gleich ansehen kann."

"Huh? Woher...?!"

"Ich habe es bemerkt, als du mir vor ein paar Tagen zu Hilfe gekommen bist." Yuto setzte sich auf, ohne den Blick von seinem Gefährten zu lösen. "Bitte sei ehrlich. Wie schlimm ist es?"

Das Menschenkind biss sich unsicher auf seine Unterlippe. "Mein Knöchel.", gestand er schließlich und setzte sich auch auf. Vorsichtig zog er den Stiefel von seinem Fuß.

"Wie ist das passiert?" Behutsam nahm der Größere den Verband ab und machte ein zischendes Geräusch, Gesicht verziehend, als er sah, was sich darunter befand. "Ein Wunder, dass du dich überhaupt bewegen kannst..."

"Ich wollte dir eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass ich mit dir so schnell wie möglich reden muss, aber auf dem Weg zu unserem Baum bin ich ausgerutscht.", antwortete Yuya und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien. "Ich hätte nicht stehenbleiben sollen..."

"Wer weiß, was dann passiert wäre.", meinte Yuto. "Ich meine, es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, aber es hätte auch viel schlimmer ausgehen können. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich einfach nur froh, dass wir Beide am Leben sind." Er hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf weiche Lippen. "Bleib, wo du bist. Ich hole die Sachen für dein Bein."

"Aber... Deine Schulter..."

"Für die auch. Ich weiß, wo ich danach suchen muss. Es dauert nicht lange, versprochen."

"Na gut..." Yuya lehnte sich zurück und wurde mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und einem weiteren Kuss belohnt. Dann verließ der Ältere die Höhle, sich das Hemd zurechtziehend. Das Gefühl von Einsamkeit, das zurückblieb, war unangenehm...

Es gefiel ihm nicht.

Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken und er zog seinen Umhang enger um sich, während er sich umsah. Der Bereich, in dem er sich befand, war anscheinend Teil eines Tunnelsystems, wenn er das Geräusch von Yutos Schritten richtig interpretierte. Es war nicht kalt, sondern angenehm warm, bis auf einen leichten, aber kühlen Luftzug, der in regelmäßigem Abstand hereinwehte, frischen Sauerstoff brauchte und die Lampe am Leben erhielt.

Mit dieser hatte er nicht gerechnet, auch nicht mit dem Tisch, auf dem sie stand, oder dem Schrank auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Es waren so menschliche Gegenstände, dass er sich unwillkürlich fragte, warum seine eigene Art so sehr darauf bestand, die Unterschiede zwischen ihren Spezien hervorzuheben, wenn sie eigentlich so ähnlich waren und die gleichen Dinge nutzten.

Bei dem Gedanken an seinesgleichen schob sich das Bild seiner Mutter und seines Bruders vor sein Inneres Auge und Yuya hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um den Laut zu unterdrücken, welcher in seiner Kehle hochkletterte.

Sie hassten ihn, dessen war er sich sicher. Es musste so sein, nach allem, was geschehen war, und es war unmöglich, dass sie ihm jemals verziehen. Warum sollten sie denn auch? Selbst wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte zu versuchen sich zu entschuldigen... Sie würden es bestimmt nicht annehmen.

Es ließ sich nicht mehr verleugnen.

Er hatte seine Familie verloren.

Er war nun allein auf der Welt.

...Fast allein.

Yuto war noch immer hier, aber wenn er es nicht mehr war...

Yuya schnappte nach Luft, die ihm von einer Sekunde auf die nächste fehlte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an, als wäre ein Seil darum gewickelt, das mit jeder weiteren Sekunde enger zugezogen wurde. Sein Brustkorb tat weh, mehr und mehr...

...Bis eine warme Hand auf seiner Wange und eine tiefe Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, ihn in die Realität zurückholten. Plötzlich konnte der Junge wieder atmen und das schmerzhafte Gefühl in seiner Brust ließ nach. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht erklären, wann seine Sicht so verschwommen geworden war.

"Scht~ Es ist alles in Ordnung." Yuto strich sanft durch weiche Haare und zog seinen Gefährten zu sich, damit er sich bei ihm anlehnen konnte. "Es tut mir leid." Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er einfach weggegangen war, ohne richtig daran zu denken, mit welchen Sorgen sein Liebster sich herumschlagen musste.

"...Ist... ist schon okay..." Yuya wischte sich über sein Gesicht, doch die Trauer in seiner Miene verschwand nicht. "Yuto?" Er sah auf, suchte das Stahlgrau, das er so liebte. "Versprich mir, das du mich niemals allein lässt."

Überraschung zeigte sich in dem besagten Grau, dann breitete sich Entschlossenheit darin aus, ließ den kleinen Schock schwinden. "Ich verspreche es dir. Egal, was passieren mag, ich werde für immer an deiner Seite sein." Zärtlich strich der Wolfsmann über feuchte Wangen. "Und nichts und niemand wird mich jemals davon abhalten."

Seine Worten sorgten dafür, dass eine große Last von schmalen Schultern fiel. Yuto hielt den Kleinen fest in seinen Armen, den Mop aus Rot und Grün unter seinem Kinn, um ihm eine Stütze zu sein, bis er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Er spürte, dass es zuviel für Yuya wurde. Er brauchte Ruhe... Viel Ruhe, um sich erholen zu können.

"Besser?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen, als er bemerkte, dass das Bündel an seiner Brust etwas ruhiger atmete. "Hmm... Tschuldige... Ich bin so eine Heulsuse..." Das Menschenkind wischte sich erneut übers Gesicht.

"Unsinn." Größere Finger hoben ein kleineres Kinn an. "Du hast in der letzten Zeit viel durchstehen müssen. Das ist für niemanden leicht und es ist auch noch nicht vorbei. Und um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich mir mehr Sorgen machen, wenn du deinen Kummer hinter einem Lächeln versteckst und so tust, als wäre alles in Ordnung."

Yuya wusste sofort, was er damit meinte, und warum er es sagte. Die Erinnerung an eine Diskussion, die sie ziemlich am Anfang ihrer Beziehung gehabt hatten, kehrte zurück und er nickte. Yuto wollte nicht, dass er ihm etwas verheimlichte, er wollte nur, dass er ehrlich zu ihm war.

"Gut." Der Ältere lächelte zufrieden und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Und jetzt schlage ich vor, dass wir uns dein Bein anschauen und dann legen wir uns hin und schlafen ein bisschen." Sorge schob sich in seine Gesichtszüge. "Du brauchst unbedingt Ruhe."

"Deine Schulter auch.", erinnerte der Junge. Davon wollte er nicht abweichen. "Einverstanden."

Mit Yuyas Unterstützung zog Yuto das Hemd aus, legte den Verband darunter frei. Ein Teil des Blutes trocknete bereits und wurde langsam braun. "Fühlt sich an, als würde er bereits an deiner Haut kleben.", murmelte der Jüngere, als er vorsichtig begann den Stoff abzunehmen und den Blutfleck erreichte.

"Das macht nichts. Wenn doch, dann zieh einfach daran. Er muss runter und meine Wunden heilen schneller als deine." Der Wolf griff nach kleineren Händen und drückte sie. "Also mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Du schaffst das."

Yuya sah verunsichert aus, dann atmete er tief durch. "Okay...", sagte er und setzte seine Aufgabe fort. An der Wunde musste er dann etwas an dem Verband ziehen, um ihn entfernen zu müssen.

"Tut das wirklich nicht weh?", wollte der Junge wissen, als der Schnitt freilag und etwas Blut austrat. So wie es aussah, konnte er sich kaum vorstellen, dass es anders war.

"Es war schon schlimmer." Vorsichtig linste Yuto auf die Verletzung. "Und ich glaube nicht, dass du viel machen musst." Er deutete auf etwas. "Da ist eine Naht. Siehst du sie?" Ein kleines Nicken war die Antwort. "Sie hält alles zusammen. Nur hier..."

Yuya sah es. Risse in der Haut, direkt an dem zugenähten Schnitt. "Was kann ich tun?", wollte er wissen. Der Anblick schreckte ihn ab, aber er hatte - zurückblickend - ebenfalls Schlimmeres gesehen.

Zudem brauchte sein Partner ihn.

Er konnte ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Er würde es auch nicht.

"Hier." Der Wolf deutete neben sich zu dem Haufen an Verbänden und Tiegeln. Auch eine Schüssel mit Wasser stand dabei, sowie Tücher. "Du brauchst nur das Blut abwischen und mir dann beim Verband helfen. Den Rest schaffe ich schon."

Sein Gefährte schüttelte den Kopf. "Es geht schon. Du musst deine Schulter sowieso ruhighalten, also..." Er wollte nicht zusehen, wie der Andere sich beim Verarzten seiner Wunde allein abmühte.

"Okay." Yuto lächelte sanft. "Dann lass uns anfangen." Er legte eine Hand auf Yuyas Taille, signalisierte ihm damit die Stütze, die er brauchte, während der Junge sich daran machte, den betreffenden Körperteil zu verarzten. Seine Finger zitterten und es dauerte seine Zeit, bis die Haut gereinigt, Heilsalben aufgetragen und der Verband gut befestigt war, damit er nicht verrutschte.

"Ist er nicht zu fest?" Vorsichtig tastete der Schwarzhaarige nach dem Stoff. "Er ist genau richtig. Und jetzt zu deinem Bein." Er konnte sehen, wie erschöpft der Kleine war.

Liebevoll strich er ihm über die Wange. "Leg dich hin und schlaf. Du bist fix und fertig.", wies er ihn an, Sorge in seinem Gesicht.

Yuya schüttelte den Kopf. "Das letzte Mal, als ich geschlafen habe, hatte ich Alpträume." Er presste seine Augen zu, als weitere Tränen hochstiegen. "Wie... wie dieser Mann... wie er dich abschlachtet." Mit jedem weiteren Wort klang seine Stimme erstickter. "Ich will nicht... Ich will das nicht sehen... Bitte..."

Yutos Herz zersplitterte, als er zusehen musste, wie seine Andere Hälfte zusammenbrach. Er litt mit ihm und gleichzeitig kroch etwas in ihm hoch, das eisiger und lebensverachtender war als das kälteste Wetter, das es gab.

Er hatte gedacht, dass Hass etwas Heißes, Brennendes war, das wie Lava duch die Adern floss und schließlich herausbrach, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Es war ein frostiger Abgrund mit solch rutschigen Kanten, dass ein falscher Schritt den Absturz in eine Tiefe bedeutete, aus der ein Entkommen kaum möglich war.

Und in diesem Moment hasste Yuto nichts und niemanden mehr als Leo. Den Menschen, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass Yuya sein Lächeln verloren hatte.

Eine Sekunde lang kamen ihm Gedanken in den Sinn, blutrünstige, in denen Tod und Zerstörung eine große Rolle spielten, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Verlangen nach dem Kopf des Grafen nichts wert war, wenn die Liebe seines Lebens weiterhin in der Dunkelheit gefangen war, die sein Strahlen und sein wunderbares Selbst unterdrückte.

Starke Arme schlossen sich um einen zierlichen Körper und zogen ihn an eine kräftige Brust. "Ich bin hier.", flüsterte Yuto. "Und ich bleibe hier. Niemand wird mich dir wegnehmen. Erst recht nicht dieser Mann. Ich verspreche es dir." Zärtlich strich er durch rot-grüne Strähnen. "Du wirst mich nicht verlieren."

Unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte er, wie die Anspannung schwand und der Kleinere in seinen Armen zusammensackte. Er ließ ihm Zeit, wohl wissend, dass irgendwann die Müdigkeit stärker sein würde, egal wie stur Yuya war.

Wie lange es dauerte, wusste Yuto nicht, doch er nahm die ersten Anzeichen wahr, als sein Gefährte immer gleichmäßiger atmete und sich an ihn kuschelte. Liebevoll lächelte der Wolfsmensch auf den Jüngeren hinab, betrachtete die geschlossenen Augen und die weichen, leicht geöffneten Lippen, hörte das leise Pfeifen, das ihn an einen jungen Vogel erinnerte.

"Alles wird wieder gut werden. Versprochen." Behutsam brachte er ihn in eine liegende Position und widmete sich sogleich dem verletzten Knöchel. Je schneller er ihn verarztete, desto schneller konnte er sich zu Yuya kuscheln und ebenfalls Ruhe finden.

Ein paar Mal dachte Yuto, dass der Junge wieder aufwachte, aber die Erschöpfung war einfach zu groß. Dennoch wollte er ihn nicht warten lassen und als er fertig war, stellte der Ältere die Sachen, die nicht gebraucht worden waren, auf den Tisch und kehrte zu seinem Geliebten zurück.

Der blutrote Umhang wurde zusammengelegt und zur Seite gelegt, dann zog er Yuya in seine Arme, sodass er mit seinem Kopf auf der unverletzten Schulter des Wolfes lag, und eine Decke über ihre beiden Körper. Spürend, wie das Menschenkind sich an ihn presste und im Schlaf seinen Schutz suchte, schlief Yuto ein.

~~~

Als die Tür aufflog, wusste Yoko, wie angefressen ihr Ältester war, ohne dass sie ihn ansah. Nicht, dass es das erste Mal in den letzten Tagen war.

Seit den Ereignissen um Yuya und die Wolfsmenschen waren die Gräben zwischen der kleinen Familie und dem Rest des Dorfes noch ausgeprägter als zuvor. Die Schuld an den vielen Verletzten und den paar Toten wurde Mutter und Sohn gegeben. Es war schließlich ihr Familienmitglied, das gegen die Gesetze verstoßen hatte, war die allgemeine Meinund, die von Leo befeuert worden war.

Natürlich hatte es einen weiteren Streit zwischen der Blondine und dem Grafen gegeben. Der Mann hatte verlangt, dass Yoko sich klar zu ihm und seinen Plänen, die Wolfsmenschen zu verfolgen und ihrer "gerechten Strafe" zuzuführen, bekannte. Was auch bedeutete, dass er ihr OK wollte, dass ihr Jüngster sofort hingerichtet werden sollte, sobald er gefunden wurde.

Jedoch hatte die Witwe nicht vor, ihren Nachwuchs zu verstoßen, nur weil der Glatzkopf es wollte. Leo konnte tun, was er wollte, für Yoko würde Yuya IMMER ihr Nesthäkchen sein, egal was passierte.

Klar, dass das dem Adeligen ganz und garnicht gepasst hatte. Er hatte ein deutliches Bekenntnis von ihr gewollt und nicht bekommen, was er glaubte zu verdienen. Was ihn dazu bewegte, die negative Stimmung im Dorf gegen die kleine Familie zu richten.

Er war nicht geblieben, um die Auswirkungen seiner Hetze mitzuerleben. Schon am Morgen danach waren er und seine noch lebenden Männer abgezogen, nachdem die Toten begraben und die Verletzten versorgt worden waren. Yoko war sich sicher, dass sie zurückkommen würden, nachdem sie sich neu aufgestellt hatten, um den Spuren der Wolfsmenschen zu folgen.

"Hier." Sie stellte einen Becher auf den Tisch, direkt vor Yugo, der sich mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ. Dampf und der beruhigende Duft nach Kräutern stieg auf.

Die Finger des Blauhaarigen schlossen sich um das Gefäß und er nach einen tiefen Atemzug. "Danke, Mom." Vorsichtig nippte er an dem Getränk, um sich nicht die Zunge zu verbrennen.

"Wer war es diesmal?", wollte Yoko wissen. In den gerade mal vier Tagen seit jenem verhängnisvollen Abend geriet ihr Ältester ständig mit den anderen Dorfbewohnern aneinander. Es war bei ihr nicht anders, aber sie hatte sehr deutlich gemacht, welchen Standpunkt sie vertrat und dass die Anderen keinen Erfolg dabei haben würden, sie umzustimmen.

Yugo hingegen...

"Der Schmied, dieser Blödmann.", brummte er und sie sah, wie der Ärger sich seinen Weg in die Miene ihres Sohnes zurückbahnte. "Jetzt fangen sie an, sich Gerüchte auszudenken. Zum Beispiel, dass du eine Hexe bist, die bald das Dorf verfluchen wird und so einen Schwachsinn."

Die Blondine schnaubte genervt, doch sie wusste, dass ihr Gegenüber es nicht einfach abtat. Yugos Temperament stand ihm dabei im Weg, genauso wie seine Loyalität seiner Familie gegenüber. Dadurch geriet er viel schneller und einfacher in Streitereien mit den anderen Dorfbewohnern.

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre eine. Dann würde ich es auch tun.", meinte sie und sah zu, wie Yugo scih verschluckte und einen Hustenanfall bekam. Sein Gesicht war hochrot, aber er beruhigte sich schnell wieder und lachte. "Dann möchte ich nicht deren Haut stecken.", antwortete er. "Das will dann keiner."

Die Atmosphäre entspannte sich, aber Yoko sah, dass etwas ihren Sohn belastete. "Was ist los?", fragte sie. "Worüber denkst du nach?"

"Nicht so wichtig..."

"Yuya?"

Yugo zuckte zusammen und seine Mutter wusste, dass sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Dass der Junge sich für einen Wolf entschieden hatte und damit die Gesetze der Menschen gebrochen hatte, war ein Skandal, über den man wahrscheinlich noch in fünf Jahren sprechen würde.

Die Schimpfworte, mit denen er vor ein paar Tagen beworfen worden war, waren geblieben. Dazu kamen die Behauptungen einiger Bewohner, die nun herumerzählten, dass sie "immer gewusst hätten", dass etwas mit Yuya nicht stimmen konnte, dass sie sich "die ganze Zeit sicher gewesen wären", dass der Kleine "etwas Schreckliches im Sinne gehabt hätte", und dass es nur "eine Frage der Zeit gewesen wäre", bis er "seinesgleichen verraten hätte".

Natürlich verteidigte Yoko ihn, aber ihr war auch bewusst, dass sie nichts gegen die Anfeindungen tun konnte. Das Dorf hatte sich ein Urteil gebildet und niemand war bereit, davon abzuweichen.

Jedoch... Wie Yugo darüber dachte...

Die Witwe warf einen Blick um sich. Die Haustür war fest verschlossen, die Fenster ebenfalls. Gut, sie wollte nicht, dass jemand zuhörte. Entschlossen füllte sie sich einen Becher und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Yugo-"

"Ich verstehe das nicht, Mom." Er stellte den Becher auf die Tischplatte und vergrub seine Finger in seinen blauen Haaren.

"Okay, ich kapier's. Da gibt es diese komischen Gesetze, die uns von den Wolfsmenschen fernhalten sollen. Und Yuya hat Mist gebaut und darauf gepfiffen, als er diesen Typen getroffen hat. Aber war das so schlimm, dass der Glatzenschädel ihn dafür umbringen wollte?!"

Yoko blinzelte verdutzt, dann wurde ihre Mimik weicher und sie lehnte sich zurück. "Es ist nun mal eine Tatsache...", begann sie und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Sprößlings auf sich. "...dass wir Menschen allen Dingen, die wir nicht verstehen oder die so anders sind wie die Wolfsmenschen, misstrauen, sie verachten oder gar hassen. Viele glauben, dass alles, was sie nicht verstehen oder nicht unter Kontrolle bringen können, zerstört werden muss."

"Du meinst... Wir Menschen halten uns vor etwas Besseres als die Wolfsmenschen?", fragte Yugo, nachdem er einen Moment lang über die Worte seiner Mutter nachgedacht hatte. "Was ist DAS denn für ein Scheiß?!"

Yoko lachte. "Stimmt, es ist wirklich ein Scheiß.", stimmte sie zu. "Aber leider ist es die Wahrheit." Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden wieder ernst. "Die Wolfsmenschen waren etwas, das wir "normalen" Menschen nicht dominieren oder unterwerfen konnten, wie wir wollten. Daher gab es immer wieder Konflikte, als unsere Rassen zusammenlebten. Allerdings ist das schon mehrere Jahrzehnte her."

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Becher. "Deshalb haben die Wolfsmenschen sich so zurückgezogen, dass sie nicht so leicht gefunden werden können. Sie meiden den Kontakt zu den Menschen so gut es geht. Kann ich auch verstehen, wenn ich an das denke, was vor ein paar Tagen passiert ist."

Yugo nickte verstehend, während seine Gedanken ebenfalls zurückwanderten. "Sind diese doofen Regeln der Grund, warum sie nichts mehr mit uns Menschen zu tun haben wollen?" Er hatte zuvor nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, nur dass es sie schon gab, als er geboren wurde.

"Nein. Ich sagte es gerade, die Wolfsmenschen haben sich schon vor langer Zeit vor uns zurückgezogen. Leo hat seine Gesetze erlassen, um Ray von Zarc fernzuhalten.", erklärte Yoko.

"Zarc?"

"Nun... Als ich Yuya und dir von Leos Kindern erzählt habe, habe ich... euch nicht alles gesagt." Eine blaue Augenbraue wurde gehoben. "Der Mann, mit dem Ray davongelaufen ist, weil Leo ihre Beziehung nicht guthieß, erinnerst du dich? Er ist ein Wolfsmann namens Zarc."

"Sekunde!" Hellblaue Augen weiteten sich. "Ray, DIE Ray, die vor vier Tagen aufgetaucht ist und ihrem Alten fast gesagt hat, dass er zur Hölle fahren soll, DIE hat sich in einen Wolf verknallt?!" Yugo konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.

"Und ist mit ihm durchgebrannt." Yoko nickte. "Deshalb gibt es diese Gesetze. Leo hasst die Wolfsmenschen, weil er "denkt", dass sie ihm sein heißgeliebtes Töchterchen weggenommen haben. Deshalb jagt er sie und alle, die sich auf sie einlassen."

Yugo spürte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken laufen. So langsam setzte sich ein Bild in seinem Kopf zusammen, ein Teil nach dem anderen. "Was ist mit seinen anderen Kindern? Reiji und Reira, richtig? Du sagtest, dass Reira anders gewesen ist."

"Ja, aber sie ist kein Wolf.", erinnerte seine Mutter.

Der Blauhaarige atmete tief durch. "Okay..." Er sah nicht aus, als wäre er es. "Aber wenn sie mit uns Menschen nichts zu tun haben wollen, warum gibt es dann immer noch Leute, die auf unsere Art treffen?"

"Entweder aus Zufall... oder weil sie bewusst nach einem Gefährten suchen.", erklärte die Blondine.

"Was ist ein Gefährte?"

"Hmm, wie kann man das am besten erklären? Ein Gefährte ist die Person, die einem Wolfsmenschen am Wichtigsten auf der ganzen Welt ist. Es ist die eine Person, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen will und wird, das Wertvollste, das es für einen Wolf gibt, der Mittelpunkt seines Seins."

Yoko legte ihre Hände um den Becher vor sich. "Ein Gefährte ist die Person, die ein Wolfsmensch bis zum letzten Atemzug und mit allem, was er hat, beschützt und für die er auch tötet, wenn er muss.", fügte sie hinzu.

Hellblau traf Grün und augenblicklich wusste Yugo, auf was sie anspielte. Ein riesiger, schwarzer Wolf mit Blut an den Lefzen und Mordlust in den Augen, der einem Mann den Arm abgerissen und einen zweiten an der Schulter durchgebissen hatte, seinen Körper als Schutzschild nutzend, um zu verhindern, dass das Bündel Mensch unter ihm weiteren Schaden erlitt, nachdem besagtes Menschenkind geschlagen worden war.

"Also überhaupt nicht das, was der Glatzkopf behauptet hat.", schlussfolgerte der junge Mann. Seine Mutter schnaufte. "Das war absoluter Schwachsinn. Natürlich haben diese Beziehungen auch eine sexuelle Seite, aber es ist genauso wie bei einem Ehemann und seiner Ehefrau.", sagte sie.

"Außerdem sucht sich kein Wolfsmensch seinen Gefährten einfach so aus. Soetwas ist eine Verbindung für immer. Sie haben einen eigenen Instinkt, der genau dann anschlägt, wenn sie der einen Person gegenüber stehen."

"Äh... Was?!" Yugo blinzelte, dann errötete er. "Willst du damit sagen, dass Yuya eigentlich bereits VERHEIRATET ist?!" Seine Stimme sprang ein paar Oktaven höher.

Yoko deutete ihm leiser zu sein. "Aus der Sicht der Wolfsmenschen, könnte man... es so bezeichnen." Sie zeigte auf ihre Schulter. "Die Bissnarben, erinnerst du dich? Sie sind für alle anderen Lebewesen nicht nur ein Mal, sondern auch eine Warnung, dass sie eine Menge Ärger bekommen, wenn sie es wagen die Hand gegen einen Gefährten zu erheben.", sagte sie.

"Woher weißt du eigentlich soviel?!" So langsam begann der Blauhaarige sich wirklich zu wundern, woher sie all dieses Wissen hatte. Das waren Informationen, die man nicht auf der Straße hörte.

Die Frau schwieg für einen Moment. "Als Zarc und Ray hier waren, haben sie so einiges erzählt.", gestand sie. "Und ich weiß auch ein paar Dinge von deiner Großmutter."

"Granny?! Wieso von ihr?" Er erinnerte sich nur mehr schwach an die alte Frau, die in einem Haus im Wald gewohnt hatte. Sie war ein paar Monate vor der Reise verstorben, die seinem Vater das Leben gekostet hatte.

"Weil sie die Einzige - nach meinem Wissensstand - war, die sogar als Mensch einen Platz in der Gesellschaft der Wolfsmenschen hatte. Deine Großmutter erzählte mir vor ihrem Tod, dass sie ihr sogar einen eigenen Namen gaben, der ihren Status hervorheben und sie und ihre Familie beschützen soll."

Yugo war sprachlos. Wieder etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. "Wieso haben Granny und du nie etwas gesagt?", wollte er wissen. "Hat Dad auch davon gewusst?"

"Natürlich hat dein Vater davon gewusst." Yoko hob den Becher an ihre Lippen. "Und wir haben euch deshalb nichts gesagt, weil Yuya und du noch so jung wart. Nach dem Tod deiner Großmutter dachten Yusho und ich auch nicht daran, dass unsere Familie nochmal mit Wolfsmenschen Kontakt haben würde. Wir haben uns geirrt. Seit dem Morgen, an dem ich euch Beide in Yuyas Zimmer aufgeweckt habe, weiß ich das."

Sie konnte sehen, wie die Rädchen im Kopf ihres Ältesten sich weiterdrehten und die Informationen verarbeiteten. "Deshalb hast du Yuya so eine komische Antwort gegeben. Du wusstest, dass er mit einem Wolfsmenschen liiert war."

Ein Nicken. "Mit dem Wolfsmann, den Leo gefangen genommen hat." Sie wussten Beide, dass diese Aussage vollkommen der Wahrheit entsprach. Schließlich hatte das Verhalten des Paares sie vor ein paar Tagen wortwörtlich verraten.

Yugo schwieg, den Blick auf den Becher vor sich gerichtet. Seine Mutter ließ ihn. Es war eine Menge, worüber er nachdenken musste. Bis jetzt schien er es auch gut aufzunehmen. Sie hatte etwas anderes erwartet.

"Hat Yuya das alles gewusst?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

"Ich weiß nicht, wieviel er gewusst hat, als Ray und die Wölfe ihn mitnahmen. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Yoko konnte nicht anders als darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie offener gewesen wäre. Wenn sie es geschafft hätte, dass Yuya ehrlicher zu ihr gewesen wäre.

Yugo stand plötzlich auf und lief auf und ab. "Wieso hat er nie etwas gesagt?! Ich versteh das einfach nicht!", begann er und der Ärger kehrte in seine Stimme zurück. "Wir sind seine Familie, verdammt! Wenn er nur den Mund aufgemacht hätte, dann hätten wir ihm bestimmt helfen können und er hätte nicht so tief in der Scheiße gesteckt! Wieso hat er uns nicht vertraut?!"

Die Witwe blieb stumm. Ein Teil ihres Selbst hatte sich das auch schon gefragt und sich geärgert, aber der Rest... Sie kannte die Antwort. Sie hatte sie an diesem Abend im Gesicht ihres jüngsten Sohnes gesehen.

"Weil er Angst vor uns hatte.", antwortete sie schließlich und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Ältesten wieder auf sich. "Was?! Warum sollte er?"

"Denk nach, Yugo.", sagte sie sanft, aber mit Nachdruck. "Andere Familien haben diejenigen, die sich mit den Wolfsmenschen eingelassen haben, an Leo verraten oder eigenhändig umgebracht. Und so war es auch vor Leos Gesetzen."

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Becher in ihren Händen. "Warum hat Yuya so herumgedruckst, als er eine Antwort von mir wollte? Warum hat er ständig gegen die Ausgangsbeschränkungen verstoßen, als Leo und seine Männer im Dorf gewesen sind? Warum hat er uns nie etwas von seinem Wolf erzählt? Er muss Angst gehabt haben, dass wir ihn verstoßen, sobald wir die Wahrheit wissen. Oder... dass wir ihn im Schlaf ermorden."

Es tat mehr weh, die Worte auszusprechen als sie nur zu denken. Trotzdem wusste Yoko, dass sie wahr waren. Genauso wusste sie, dass sie praktisch nichts getan hatte, um Yuya diese Furcht zu nehmen, obwohl sie es hätte besser wissen müssen.

Sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen.

"Verdammt...!"

Etwas krachte und die Blondine sah auf. Yugo hatte mit der Faust gegen einen Schrank geschlagen. In seinem Gesicht standen soviele Emotionen, dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, welche die vorherrschende war.

"Dieser... Dieser Volltrottel!", fluchte er, stapfte zum Tisch und ließ sich auf seinen Sessel fallen. Ein lautes Schnaufen entkam ihm, als er seine Arme auf dem Holz abstützte und das Gesicht in seinen Handflächen vergrub.

Yoko gab ihm einen Moment, dann holte sie tief Luft. "Yugo... Hast du Yuya?"

Die Frage schockierte ihn. "Was?! Was soll das denn jetzt?", verlangte er zu erfahren. "Beantworte einfach die Frage. Hasst du deinen kleinen Bruder?"

Yugo öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn nach einem Augenblick. Hasste er den Jüngeren? Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem letzten Mal, als Yuya ihn angesehen hatte.

"Nein." Seine Mutter blinzelte. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten, während er sich erinnert hatte. "Huh?"

"Nein, ich hasse Yuya nicht. Aber ich bin stinksauer auf ihn und am Liebsten will ich ihm eine reinhauen für all den Mist." Der Blauhaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er genauso blind gegenüber Yuyas Problemen gewesen war, und nun würde er den Jungen nie mehr wiedersehen.

"Ich hätte auf ihn aufpassen sollen.", murmelte er. "Ich bin doch sein großer Bruder. Ich Idiot!"

Yoko griff nach dem Handgelenk ihres Sohnes, bevor dieser noch auf den Tisch schlagen konnte. Sie sah, wie frustriert und wütend er war, auch auf sich selbst. "Yugo." Sie atmete tief durch. "Wir müssen uns entscheiden."

...

Das Gespräch zwischen Mutter und Sohn fand an einem Morgen statt. Fast einen Tag später wurden die Bewohner des Dorfes, in dem die Beiden lebten, durch das Licht von Feuer geweckt. Ein Haus stand in Brand, so lichterloh, dass es eine wahre Ewigkeit brauchte, bis die Flammen gelöscht waren.

Von dem Gebäude blieb nur wenig. Es war bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt. In den verkohlten Ruinen fanden sie zwei zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannte Körper. Da von dem Duo, das in dem Haus gewohnt hatte, jede Spur fehlte, nahmen die Leute an, dass sie ihre Leichen entdeckt hatten.

Es war zwischen den Bewohnern diskutiert worden, dass den Beiden "empfohlen" werden sollte, das Dorf zu verlassen und woanders hinzuziehen. Doch ihr Tod, besonders so ein grausamer Tod, war eine andere Sache. Bedauernd, dass dies anscheinend der einzige Weg gewesen schien, wurden die beiden Toten begraben.

Niemand bemerkte die Abwesenheit der Tiere, die zum Haus gehört hatten.

Genauso bemerkte niemand die Spuren im Schnee, die von den Brandruinen wegführten... zum Wald und hinein.

~~~

"Wo willst du hin?" Er spürte Belustigung in sich, als das Menschenkind zusammenzucke und sich mit geweiteten Augen zu ihm drehte. Der Kleine wirkte wie ein Reh, das zu spät bemerkte, dass es von Raubtieren umzingelt war. "Oh... Ahm... Shun, richtig?... Morgen?"

Der Angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue, worauf der Junge seinen Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog. "Ich, ahm... Ich wollte nur nachdenken gehen... Für ein paar Minuten?", brachte er kleinlaut heraus.

"Und Yuto weiß, dass du dich davonschleichst?" Okay, das war vielleicht übertrieben. Menschen waren so laut, selbst wenn sie versuchten leise zu sein.

"Ja, er war munter..." Nach den paar Tagen, in denen die Zwei unzertrennlich gewesen waren, war es sehr ungewohnt, einen von ihnen ohne den Anderen zu sehen. Besonders wenn es um das Menschenkind selbst ging. Shun hatte oft genug gesehen, wie sein bester Freund nicht einen Millimeter von seinem Gefährten gewichen war.

"Aha." Wenn er ehrlich war, so war er sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. So sicher war der Kleinere nicht ohne seinen Geliebten, wie er vielleicht glaubte. Es war bestimmt KEINE gute Idee, allein herumzulaufen.

"Also... Ich geh dann mal..." Der Junge wandte sich zögernd um, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Solange Yuto nicht bei ihm war, war er unsicher und zurückhaltend. Dem Wolfsmann war klar, warum er sich so verhielt und beinahe allem aus dem Weg ging.

"Warte." Shun sah zu, wie der Andere erneut zusammenzuckte und dann erstarrte. Langsam drehte er sich zu ihm, sichtlich erwartend, dass etwas Schlimmes auf ihn zukam. "Ich kenne einen Ort, an dem du in Ruhe und Frieden nachdenken kannst. Dort bist du auch sicher. Komm."

"O-Okay...", stotterte das Menschenkind und folgte ihm humpelnd. Er griff schließlich nach seinem Arm, um ihn zu stützen, sonst wäre der Kleine noch hingefallen. "D-D-Danke..."

"Wenn dir etwas passiert, dreht Yuto wieder durch. Niemand will das." Der Dunkelhaarige hörte einen Laut, der wie eine Zustimmung klang, dann war sein Begleiter still, bis sie einen Pfad erreichten, der tiefer ins Gebirge führte.

"Geh da entlang, dann kommst du zu einem Bergsee." Shun nickte in die Richtung des Weges, die Arme verschränkt. "Ich warte hier, bis du mit deinen Überlegungen fertig bist."

"D... Danke...", stotterte der Kleine, der sich nun am Felsen abstützte, um sein Bein nicht zu sehr zu belasten. Es ging ihm nach den letzten Tagen deutlich besser, sah der Größere mit einem Blick. Er war noch nicht ganz fit, aber es ging bergauf.

Er wandte sich von dem Anderen ab und sah hoch. Es war noch immer dunkel und er war auch müde. Vielleicht sollte er die paar Minuten nutzen und ein Nickerchen halten. Er hatte schon immer einen leichten Schlaf gehabt, daher würde er es auch sofort bemerken, wenn-

"Sh-Shun?"

Nun, das war eine Überraschung. Der Junge hatte ihn noch nie direkt angesprochen. Er sah über seine Schulter zu ihm, eine Augenbraue erhoben.

"H-Hasst du Menschen?"

Er hatte mit so einer Frage bestimmt nicht gerechnet und sein Gegenüber sah aus, als würde er es bereuen, den Mund überhaupt aufgemacht zu haben.

"Ja, ich hasse Menschen.", antwortete er in dem Moment, als der Kleinere sich soweit gefasst hatte, um etwas zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich um die Worte zurückzunehmen. Allerdings war es dafür zu spät und nun sah er aus, als wäre Shuns Antwort eine Ohrfeige gewesen.

"Dank ihnen habe ich meine Eltern verloren.", fuhr er fort. Schock und schließlich Kummer standen im Gesicht des Anderen. "I-Ich... Es tut mir leid..." Er senkte den Blick.

"Aber ich denke, dass ich bei dir eine Ausnahme machen kann." Rote Augen weiteten sich.

"Du bist der Grund, warum mein bester Freund glücklich ist."

Er sah, wie Freude und Glück in diesen Rubinen leuchteten, während der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen ihm zeigte, dass er mit seinen Gedanken woanders war. "Deshalb lass mir dir eine Sache sagen." Augenblicklich war die Aufmerksamkeit des Menschenkindes wieder bei ihm und nicht bei seinem Geliebten.

"Ich verdanke Yuto und seinem Rudel eine Menge. Deshalb werde ich auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass irgendjemand ihm Leid zufügt. Auch nicht sein eigener Gefährte." Es war irgendwie befreiend, so offen sprechen zu können. In der Anwesenheit eines gewissen Schwarzhaarigen war das nicht so möglich wie er gerne wollte. Der jüngere Mann war so überbeschützerisch.

"Die anderen Rudel wollen deinen Kopf, weil du ein Mensch bist. Ich hingegen werde mir deinen Kopf holen, wenn ich merke, dass Yuto nicht mehr glücklich in eurer Beziehung ist, egal wieviel Ärger ich mit ihm haben werde. Also wage es bloß nicht damit aufzuhören, ihn glücklich zu machen!"

Er meinte es todernst und der Kleine wusste das, so wie er ihn sprachlos anstarrte. Hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, soetwas zu hören. Doch bevor Shun noch etwas sagen konnte, wich die Überraschung im Gesicht des Menschenkindes und Entschlossenheit zeigte sich in seiner Mimik. "Daran werde ich nicht mal im Traum denken. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er meinetwegen unglücklich ist."

Der Wolfsmann nickte, zufrieden mit der Antwort. Auch wenn der Junge ihm und seiner Art lieber auswich, weil er sich in ihrer Nähe unwohl fühlte, so empfand der Dunkelhaarige es als positiv, dass dem Anderen bewusst war, welche Stellung er hatte... und welche Aufgabe mit dieser Position miteinging.

"Ich nehme dich beim Wort.", sagte er und nickte in die Richtung des Pfades, der zu dem von ihm genannten See führte. Der Kleine erwiderte die Geste und Shun drehte sich um. Wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt lag ein Felsen, auf dem er sich zusammenrollen konnte, und solange er Wache schob, würde niemand dem Menschenkind etwas antun.

"Danke... dass du Yutos bester Freund bist."

Shun erstarrte vor Überraschung, als der kalte Winterwind die leisen Worte zu ihm hinübertrug. Nach einem langen Moment schaffte er es sich wieder in die Richtung zu drehen und sah den roten Umhang hinter einer Biege verschwinden. Das Echo von ehrlicher Freude, Dankbarkeit und einem Lächeln hing noch für ein paar Sekunden in der Luft, bevor es ins Nichts entschwand.

Hmm... Vielleicht konnte er ihn irgendwann als Freund sehen und nicht nur mit ziemlich viel Mühe akzeptieren, dass er Yutos Gefährte war.

~~~

"Hatschi!!"

"Gesundheit."

Yoko warf ihrem Ältesten einen Blick zu. "Alles okay", wollte sie wissen. Nicht, dass er noch krank wurde, bevor sie überhaupt ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

"Ich bin okay, Mom.", winkte Yugo ab und streckte die Hände in die Richtung des kleinen Lagerfeuers aus, nachdem er sich die Nase geputzt hatte. Die Wärme drang durch die Wollhandschuhe und er seufzte leise. "Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie es ist draußen zu übernachten."

"Tja, nach dem Tod deines Vaters sind wir kaum mehr unterwegs gewesen.", gab die Blondine zu und linste in den kleinen Eisentopf, in dem die Reste ihres Abendessens aufgewärmt wurden.

"Stimmt, aber jetzt hat sich das geändert." Er grinste sie an and sie lachte leise, während die zwei Maultiere in der Nähe nur mit einem Ohr zuckten, sich aber nicht weiter stören ließen.

Im Großen und Ganzen war die Entscheidung, die seine Mutter von ihm haben wollte, nicht schwer gewesen: Im Dorf bleiben und noch mehr Stress mit den Bewohnern oder sich auf die Suche nach Yuya machen.

Oder wie Yoko es ausgedrückt hatte: Weiterhin die Idioten ertragen oder ihrem Nesthäkchen die Meinung sagen, was seine Familie davon hielt, dass er ihnen seinen Geliebten verheimlicht hatte.

Natürlich hatte Yugo sich für die zweite Option entschieden. Er wollte seinen kleinen Bruder wiedersehen, ihm den Kopf waschen und sich gleichzeitig bei ihm entschuldigen.

Yoko war über seine Entscheidung sehr erleichtert. Ihr war schnell klar gewesen, dass sie Beide nicht im Dorf bleiben konnten. Doch gleichzeitig konnte sie Yugo nicht dazu zwingen, ihr zu folgen.

Nun war es anders.

Kaum hatte der Blauhaarige zugestimmt, dass sie das Dorf hinter sich lassen sollten, hatten sie begonnen sich auf ihre Reise vorzubereiten. Sie mussten sich ansehen, was sie brauchten, was sie hatten und was sie wie transportieren konnten.

Zum Glück hatte die Witwe sich bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, etwas zurückzulassen, damit die anderen Dörfler es sich unter den Nagel reißen konnten. Auch Yuyas Sachen wurden durchgesehen und das mitgenommen, was der Junge vielleicht noch brauchte oder haben wollte.

Für die Tiere hatte Yoko eine eigene Idee. Sie brauchten die beiden Esel für den Transport. Sie mussten ihre Habe tragen, denn alles konnten Mutter und Sohn auch nicht tragen.

Die vier Hühner wurden geschlachtet und verarbeitet. Sie brauchten den Proviant. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Ahnung, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie Yuya und die Wolfsmenschen fanden.

Mit der kleinen Ziege verhielt es sich nicht anders, von den beiden Schweinen nahmen sie auch einen Teil und bereiteten die Körper entsprechend vor. Es sollte schließlich sowenig wie möglich zurückbleiben, was auch bedeutet, dass sie sich etwas wegen dem Haus einfallen lassen mussten.

Eine unglaublich harte Entscheidung und es tat Yoko noch immer weh, als sie an diesem Morgen am Lagerfeuer saß, Yugo gegenüber, und zurückdachte. Sie hatte jahrelang in dem Gebäude gelebt, sowohl mit als auch ohne Ehemann, zwei Kinder darin auf die Welt gebracht und aufgezogen.

Es war überhaupt nicht leicht gewesen, es den Flammen zu übergeben, damit es sonst niemand bekommen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie, dass die Anderen sie für tot hielten, damit sie nicht noch fürchten mussten, dass man ihnen folgte.

Yugo hatte eine einfache Meinung dazu gehabt. Auch wenn sie das Haus abfackelten, so konnte niemand ihnen die Erinnerung daran nehmen. Seine Mutter war dankbar, dass er in diesem Bezug stärker war als sie. Sie brauchte noch ein bisschen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie diese Stärke ebenfalls erreichen würde.

Es war schließlich mitten in der Nacht gewesen, als sie fertig geworden waren. Das Feuer hatten sie an mehreren Stellen gelegt, damit es schneller ging, bevor sie sich mit den beiden Maultieren auf den Weg gemacht hatten. Das ganze Dorf hatte geschlafen, also brauchten sie auch nicht daran denken, dass jemand sie sah.

Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatten sie die Hütte erreicht, in der die verstorbene Großmutter gelebt hatte... und waren überrascht gewesen, wie sauber es darin gewesen war.

Nun so sauber wie möglich.

Wenn Yoko daran dachte, dass die alte Frau seit mehr als 10 Jahren tot war, dann hätte sie deutlich mehr Staub, Spinnweben und stickige Luft erwartet, als sie das kleine Gebäude betreten hatten. Aber so war es nicht gewesen und insgeheim hatte sie auch eine Ahnung, warum.

"Wie weit werden wir heute kommen?", holte der Blauhaarige sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Gute Frage, so dicht wie der Wald hier ist." Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass sie diese kleine Lichtung gefunden hatten. Die Blondine sprach es nicht aus, doch das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch ließ sie sich immer wieder aufmerksam umsehen. Sie spürte bis in ihre Fingerspitzen, dass diese ungewöhnliche Pflanzendichte ein Vorzeichen war.

"Denkst du, dass sie es wissen?" Yugo war ernst geworden. Er linste zu den zwei Maultieren, die noch ruhig schienen. "Dass wir hier sind, meine ich."

"Ich bezweifle, dass sie es nicht tun. Die Sinne von Wolfsmenschen sind viel besser als unsere."

"Warum zeigen sie sich dann nicht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht warten sie ab, was wir tun." Yoko teilte den Inhalt des Topfes auf, dann konzentrierten sie sich auf die kleine Mahlzeit.

"Hey, ihr da draußen. Auch wenn ihr es nicht glauben mögt, aber wir Menschen schmecken nicht so gut. Auch nicht mit Hühnereintopf als Füllung.", meinte der junge Mann plötzlich halblaut.

Seine Mutter verschluckte sich fast. "Wie kommst du jetzt auf das?", wollte sie wissen, nachdem ihr Hustenanfall vorbei war und ihre Gesichtsfarbe wieder normal.

"Was denn? Sollten sie denn nicht wissen, dass es sich nichts bringt, wenn sie uns erledigen? Ich meine, an uns ist ja auch nicht soviel dran. Wir sind mehr Haut und Knochen als Fett und Fleisch."

Die Blondine war sich in diesem Moment nicht sicher, ob sie lachen oder ihm eine Kopfnuss geben sollte. Sie entschied sich für die erste Option und hörte, wie er miteinstimmte. "Mal sehen, ob sie auch deiner Meinung sind.", meinte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

"Hoffentlich." Yugo kratzte den letzten Rest seiner Portion aus der kleinen Schüssel. "Ich habe wirklich kein Interesse an Streitereien mit ihnen." Er war nicht der Einzige, das sah er am Gesicht seiner Mutter. Auch sie wollte keine Konfrontation mit den Wolfsmenschen haben, die dann damit endete, dass einer von ihnen oder gar sie Beide vielleicht ihr Leben verloren.

"Da stimme ich dir zu.", sagte die Frau und wischte das Gefäß in ihren Händen sauber. Beim nächsten Back, den sie fanden, würde sie sie richtig reinigen, jetzt war ihr wichtiger, dass sie das Lager räumten und ihren Weg fortsetzten. Es mochte zwar nur eine winzige Lichtung sein, auf der sie rasteten, aber sie fühlte sich dennoch nicht wohl.

Ebendieses Gefühl enttäuschte sie nicht.

Die Beiden hatten gerade ihre Sachen zusammengepackt, als die Tiere unruhig wurden, die Ohren in mehrere Richtungen zuckend, um die Geräusche um sie herum aufzufangen.

Yoko warf ihrem Sohn einen Blick zu und Yugo griff nach den Zügeln, mit denen die zwei Maultiere an einen umgestürzten Baum gebunden waren. "Sieht so aus, als bekommen wir doch Gesellschaft.", meinte sie. "Hat ganz schön lange gedauert.", erwiderte der junge Mann.

"Als ob ihr Menschen so schnell seid.", schnaubte eine Stimme verächtlich und die Beiden wandten sich um.

Hinter einem Baum war ein Mann hervorgetreten, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck starrte er das Duo an, Ohren und Schweif durch einen Umhang schwerer zu entdecken. Sein Auftauchen war wie ein Zeichen für die anderen Wolfsmenschen, die sich in der Vegetation versteckt hielten.

In den Augen der zwei Pflanzenfresser stand Panik. Sie spürten die Anspannung und die Bedrohung. Zum Glück konnten sie sich nicht losreissen, auch wenn sie bestimmt nicht weit gekommen wären.

Yoko warf einen Blick um sich, um sich genau umzusehen, mit wievielen Wolfsmenschen sie es zu tun hatten, dann wandte sie sich dem zu, den sie als Ersten entdeckt hatten. Aber als sie den Mund öffnete, kam er ihr zuvor.

"Verschwindet! Menschen wie ihr habt in unserem Gebiet nichts verloren! Also haut ab, sonst werden WIR das für euch tun!"

Die Drohung in den Worten war nicht zu überhören. Die Blondine hatte eine Ahnung, was auf sie zukommen könnte, doch sie hörte noch etwas anderes heraus. Wenn Menschen wie sie und Yugo nicht erwünscht waren... Was war dann mit Yuya?

Als Gefährte eines Wolfsmenschen sollte er eigentlich sicher sein, aber das hieß nicht, dass er es auch wirklich war. Ihr Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen war.

"Bitte hört uns an, wir-", begann sie, doch ihr Gegenüber unterbrach sie mit einem Knurren. "Letzte Warnung, Weib! Verschwindet!" Er trat drohend auf sie zu.

"Na echt nett!", schnappte Yugo, der alle Mühe hatte die Maultiere zu beruhigen. "Und ich dachte, dass wir als Lunalights Familie WENIGSTENS Gehör finden!"

"Wer würde euch Menschen anhören wollen?" Der Mann sah aus, als würde er gleich in spöttisches Gelächter verfallen. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, hielt jedoch inne, als ein älterer Wolf vortrat. "Hast du gerade Lunalight gesagt?", fragte er ernst. Sein Gesicht sagte deutlich, was passieren würde, wenn gelogen wurde.

"Ja, sagte er." Yoko spürte einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in sich. Mit dem anderen Wolfsmann konnten sie nicht reden, ohne gegen eine Wand zu laufen, aber dieser hier schien ihnen zuhören zu wollen. Auch wenn es nur deshalb war, weil Yugo den Namen seiner Großmutter erwähnt hatte. "Ich bin ihre Schwiegertochter und das ist mein älterer Sohn."

Überraschung stand in den Augen des Älteren, während er sie Beide genau betrachtete. Dann wandte er sich dem Wolf zu, der sich als Erstes gezeigt hatte. "Geh und hol Lord und Lady Alpha!", befahl er ihm.

"Was?!" Der Andere starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Du glaubst denen doch nicht, oder?!" Der Blick, den er bekam, sagte genug. "Ich sagte, hol Lord und Lady Alpha! Oder willst du WIEDER Ärger haben, Shinji?"

"Zuerst Crow und Jack, jetzt du! Ihr seid wohl verrückt geworden, dass ihr MENSCHEN in Schutz nehmt!!"

Dennoch ging er und verschwand im Wald, während die anderen Wolfsmenschen und ihre "Besucher" zurückblieben. Yoko und Yugo warfen sich gegenseitig einen Blick zu. Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten? Von den Wölfen kam nur Schweigen und der Ältere sah auch nichts. Er ließ die Beiden nicht aus den Augen, besonders Yugo, den das ziemlich störte. Allerdings hielt er den Mund, um die Situation nicht zu verschlechtern.

Einige Minuten lang blieb es ruhig, bis auf die unruhigen Laute der Maultiere, die sich fürchteten. Zu Recht, denn sie waren von Räubern umzingelt und das war absolut keine angenehme Situation für Tiere, die sonst beim geringsten Anzeichen von Gefahr die Flucht ergriffen.

Dann schien sich etwas zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern zu tun, denn die Köpfe der Wölfe drehten sich in die Richtung, in der Shinji verschwunden war. Ein paar Sekunden später kam dieser wieder in ihr Sichtfeld, gemeinsam mit drei Personen, von denen eine sich im Hintergrund hielt.

"Lord und Lady Alpha.", begrüßte der Mann das Paar, das nun vortrat... und die Augen aufriss.

"Yoko?!"

"Zarc?! Ray?!"

Die Blondine starrte ihre alten Freunde überrascht an, genauso wie diese nicht glauben konnten, wen sie vor sich hatten. Die Wolfsmenschen um sie herum sahen verwirrt hin und her. Nur die Aufmerksamkeit der Person im Hintergrund lag auf dessen Fingernägeln.

"Das ist eine Überraschung." Ray lächelte erfreut. "Was tust du hier? Und wer...?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwand etwas, als sie zu dem jungen Mann neben der Witwe linste.

"Das ist Yugo. Der ältere meiner beiden Söhne.", stellte Yoko ihn vor. "Und einer der Gründe, warum wir hier sind, ist, dass wir nicht im Dorf bleiben konnten. Nach eurem Besuch vor mehr als einer Woche gab es so einigen Stress. Besonders mit Leo."

Die ehemalige Grafentochter verzog das Gesicht. "Das tut mir wirklich leid, Yoko.", entschuldigte sie sich. "Lady Alpha?", lenkte der alte Wolfsmann ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Ihr kennt diese Beiden?"

"So ist es.", antwortete Zarc anstelle seiner Partnerin. "Yoko ist eine alte Freundin, die uns gemeinsam mit ihrem verstorbenen Ehemann unterstützt hat."

"Sie behaupten auch, dass sie Angehörige von Lunalight sind.", warf Shinji ein, sichtlich irritiert. Er hatte eine andere Reaktion erwartet.

Das Paar blinzelte und wandte sich der Blondine zu. "Sie war meine Schwiegermutter. Bevor sie gestorben ist, hat sie Yusho und mir ihr Wissen anvertraut. Allerdings habe ich nicht gedacht, dass meine Jungs und ich jemals wieder mit Wolfsmenschen in Kontakt kommen werden.", erklärte sie.

"Verstehe. Das ist schade. Aber auch ohne Lunalights Bestätigung glauben wir euch." Der Silberhaarige sah zu Ray, die ihm zunickte. "Außerdem haben Yusho und du uns unterstützt und geholfen. Daher ist es das Mindeste, dass wir euch genauso helfen."

"Das ist nicht Euer Ernst, Lord Alpha!", warf Shinji ein, bevor Yoko etwas antworten konnte. Der Frau und ihrem Nachwuchs fiel augenblicklich auf, dass dieser anscheinend etwas Falsches sagte, so wie die Anspannung wuchs.

Langsam drehte Zarc dem Anderen den Kopf zu, goldene Augen leicht leuchtend und eine deutliche Drohung darin. "Möchtest du etwas sagen, Shinji?", knurrte er und der Angesprochene wich zurück. Er erbleichte und Furch breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus, während die zwei Menschen das Gefühl hatten, dass die Schatten sich leicht zu bewegen schienen. Die Anspannung war so groß, dass auch die zwei Tiere es kaum wagten, einen Mucks von sich zu geben.

"Nein, Lord Alpha." Der Mann senkte demütig den Kopf. "Gut. Es gab in der letzten Woche mehr als genug Anfeindungen und Zweifel gegen mein Rudel." Zarc verengte leicht die golden leuchtenden Augen.

"Tja, wir wissen auch, warum.", meinte die Person hinter ihm und Ray und trat vor, sodass man ihn besser sehen konnte.

"Oh NEIN!", stöhnte Yugo, der sofort erkannt hatte, wer der Sprecher war, als die ersten Worte seine Ohren erreichten. Er bemerkte nicht die Blicke der Anderen, die ihn verdutzt ansahen.

"Oh~?" Pinke Augen richteten sich auf ihn und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich darunter aus. "Sieh mal an, was wir hier haben~ Ein Schätzchen!"

"Sieh mal an, was wir hier haben!", äffte Yugo den Violetthaarigen an. "Ein Arschloch!"

Yoko fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, genauso wie Zarc und Ray, während die anderen Wolfsmenschen schlagartig erbleichten und zurückwichen.

Das "Arschloch" zog eine Schnute. "Och, das ist nicht nett. Schließlich haben wir uns soooo lange nicht gesehen. Und dann ist DAS das Einzige, was du zu mir sagen willst?"

"Wenn ich das sage, was ich wirklich sagen will, wird meine Mutter mir den Mund mit Seife auswaschen. Wortwörtlich und vor allen hier. Ne, danke."

"Oh, DAS wäre ein Anblick~ Das würde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

"Das hättest du wohl gerne, du Spinner!"

"Awww, du bist so SÜSS, weißt du das, Schätzchen?"

"Ich heiße NICHT Schätzchen, du Mistkerl!!"

"Ich könnte dir gerne einen anderen Namen geben, aber dann würde ich Ärger bekommen... Aus offensichtlichen Gründen." Pinke Augen wanderten mit großem Interesse auf und ab, um genauere Details ihres Zieles aufzunehmen.

"Hey, sieh mich nicht an, als wäre ich eine Mahlzeit!"

"Das Wort "Mahlzeit" kann man jetzt definieren, wie man will.", schnurrte der Violetthaarige, dessen Grinsen so breit geworden war, dass es sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften teilte.

"DU PERVERSER BASTARD!!!" Yugo wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Er hatte plötzlich eine Ahnung, was der Andere mit seinen Andeutungen meinte, und so wie der Kerl grinste, hatte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, wenn ich wirklich pervers werde, wirst DU es als Erster bemerken~~"

"Yuri!"

"Yugo! Es ist jetzt wirklich genug!"

Yoko sah drein, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was sie da hören musste. Ray tat es ihr gleich und Zarcs Hand hatte mit seinem Gesicht Bekanntschaft gemacht. Shinji und die anderen Wolfsmenschen trauten sich nicht einen Mucks von sich zu geben und schafften es gleichzeitig, fassungslos auszusehen.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Yoko.", entschuldigte sich der Silberhaarige und nahm seine Hand wieder von seinem Gesicht. "Das ist Yuri, der älteste von Rays und meinen beiden Söhnen. Und eigentlich haben wir ihn nicht SO erzogen. Seinen Bruder genauso."

"Ist schon okay.", antwortete die Blondine. "Ich habe mit meinen Jungs auch schon eine Menge erlebt, aber DAS ist auch mir neu." Sie warf Yugo einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der sich nicht davon abbringen ließ, einen gewissen Violetthaarigen anzufunkeln. Ebendieser ließ sich von seinen Eltern genauso nicht stören und grinste ihn frech an.

"Stimmt, du hast gesagt, dass du zwei Kinder hast." Ray wandte sich der Menschenfrau zu, ihr Blick suchend. "Was ist mit deinem jüngeren Sohn? Ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung?"

"Nun..." Yoko wurde wieder ernster. Nun ging es um den anderen Grund, warum sie nicht im Dorf hatten bleiben können. "Wir sind auch seinetwegen hier."

Zarc trat einen Schritt vor. "Was auch immer das Problem ist, du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass wir dir helfen werden.", sagte er entschlossen. "Wo ist der Junge?"

"Nun, DAS ist auch eine sehr interessante Geschichte." Die Witwe begann schief zu grinsen. "Warum?" Der Anführer der Wolfsmenschen runzelte die Stirn.

"Erinnerst du dich an den Abend vor mehr als einer Woche, als ihr bei uns im Dorf wart? Ihr habt die Leute erschreckt, Leo zu einem Wutanfall verholfen und seine Männer wortwörtlich aufgemischt. Und dann seid ihr wieder verschwunden und habt dabei den Wolfsmenschen mitgenommen, den Leo gefangen hat, und einen Jungen. Mit rot-grünen Haaren, roten Augen und einem blutroten Umhang. Das war mein Jüngster."

Yoko hatte gehofft, dass Ray und Zarc sich an das Menschenkind erinnerten, das an dem besagten Abend von ihnen und den anderen Wolfsmenschen mitgenommen worden war. Was sie ganz bestimmt nicht erwartet hatte, war dass das Paar sie anstarrte, als wären ihr mindestens zwei Köpfe gewachsen. Die anwesenden Wölfe sahen nicht anders aus - außer Yuri, der sich noch immer ein Blickduell mit Yugo lieferte.

"Sekunde...", begann die Brünette langsam. "DEIN jüngerer Sohn ist der Gefährte von UNSEREM Jüngsten?!"

Yoko brauchte einen ziemlich langen Moment, um zu kapieren, was sie gesagt hatte. "Ehrlich?", fragte sie leise und Zarc nickte stumm. "Die Welt ist wirklich klein..."

Langsam verstand sie auch, was wirklich an diesem einen Abend geschehen war. Ray war nicht nur aufgetaucht, um einen Wolfsmenschen zu retten. Sie war im Dorf gewesen, um IHREN SOHN zu finden und zu beschützen. Vor ihrem Vater. Was somit hieß... Yuyas Geliebter war eigentlich Leos...

"Was ist?" Yugo bemerkte die komische Atmosphäre und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter und ihren alten Freunden, Yuri ignorierend, dem das irgendwie nicht gefiel. "Mom?" Er bekam keine Antwort.

Der Violetthaarige hingegen hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, was das Thema gewesen war. Die Überraschung über die neuen Erkenntnisse hielt er gut versteckt, auch wenn sie nur eine Sekunde lang andauerte. Dann fand er die ganze Situation einfach nur extrem witzig.

Yugo warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, als er zu kichern anfing. "WAS?!", schnappte er irritiert und sah aus, als wollte er Yuri eine verpassen. Der Wolf wirkte nicht, als würde ihn das wirklich beeindrucken. "Hm~? Hast du das etwa verpasst, Schätzchen?", fragte er und beobachtete amüsiert, wie der Blauhaarige wieder rot wurde.

"Dann erkläre ich es dir, Schätzchen. DEIN kleiner Bruder wird von MEINEM kleinen Bruder flachgelegt."

Yugo wollte vor Wut explodieren. Hatte dieser Arsch ihn wirklich SCHON WIEDER Schätzchen genannt?! Er wollte eine passende Antwort geben, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Yuri gesagt hatte... und so langsam kam auch ihm die Erkenntnis.

Bamm!

~~~

Es waren keine fünf Minuten

Er wusste es instinktiv, als er die Augen öffnete. Seine Hand tastete zur Seite, wo eigentlich ein anderer, kleinerer Körper liegen sollte... und fand nur Kälte. Nein, so sollte es nicht sein und die Sorge war augenblicklich zurück.

Wo war der Jüngere?

Er hatte nur ein paar Minuten weg sein wollen, weil er über etwas nachdenken wollte, doch er war nicht zurückgekommen.

Das gefiel ihm garnicht!

Schnell zog er sich frische Kleidung an und machte sich auf die Suche. Was nicht schwer war. Er fand den Geruch des Anderen schnell, er musste ihm nur mehr folgen Allerdings überraschte es ihn, dass noch ein weiterer, den er auch gut kannte, sich dazumischte.

Seine Augen verengten sich. Er musste sie sofort finden, besonders den Kleineren, und sicherstellen, dass alles so war, wie es sein sollte.

~~~

"Ist es wieder besser?" Ray betrachtete den jungen Mann neben Yoko. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder besorgt sein sollte. Nun, die Neuigkeiten, die sie in den letzten paar Stunden erfahren hatten, hatten es genauso in sich.

Sie hätte nie damit gerechnet, welche Verbindung zwischen der Familie ihrer alten Freundin und Lunalight bestand, der Frau, die ihr ganzes Leben lang für die Wolfsmenschen gekämpft hatte und von der menschlichen Gesellschaft dafür geächtet wprden war.

Oder die Verbindung zwischen Yuto und seinem Gefährten.

Als Höhepunkt war Yugo umgekippt. Wie ein Stück Holz. Yuris sehr direkte Aussage zum Beziehungsstatus ihrer Nesthäkchen war etwas zuviel für ihn gewesen. Er hatte eine Beule am Kopf und es hatte etwas gedauert, bis er wieder zu sich gekommen war.

"Ja, alles okay." Er hielt sich die Stelle und wirkte noch immer, als stünde er neben sich, aber ansonsten schien er in Ordnung zu sein. Jedenfalls hatte er bis jetzt kein Wort darüber verloren, ob ihm etwas wehtat oder nicht.

Und nun waren sie auf dem Weg, um das Paar zu finden, das ihre beiden Familien miteinander verband.

Nur Ray, Zarc und Yuri begleiteten die beiden Menschen. Die anderen Wolfsmenschen waren zurückgeblieben, um die Grenzen weiterhin zu bewachen. Zusätzliche Wachen als Begleiter hatte der Silberhaarige abgelehnt. Eine kleinere Gruppe konnte sich schneller bewegen und Yoko und ihr Sohn bildeten für niemanden eine Gefahr. Also war es auch nicht nötig, sie wie eine zu behandeln. Sie waren Gäste, die unter dem Schutz des herrschenden Rudels standen.

Die Blondine warf ihrem Nachwuchs einen Blick zu, um abzuschätzen, wie gut es ihm wirklich ging, dann sah sie zu dem Wolfspaar. "Wie ist es Yuya ergangen, seitdem er hier ist?", wollte sie wissen, während Yugos Hände die Zügel der beiden Maultiere hielt. Die Zwei waren sehr angespannt und Ray hatte ihr zugestimmt, dass es besser war, sie zuerst an einen Ort zu bringen, an dem sie sich beruhigen und erholen konnten.

"Am Anfang nicht gut.", gestand die andere Frau. "Wir wollten ihn bei Yuto lassen, aber ein Teil der anderen Rudelanführer hat uns ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht." Ihr Gesicht zeigte Ärger und Bedauern. "Als ich mit Yuri und Yuto schwanger war, wurde in der Versammlung der Rudelanführer - so heißt ein Treffen aller Oberhäupter - das Gesetz erlassen, dass Menschen unser Gebiet niemals mehr betreten dürfen."

"Lunalight und ihre Familie sind natürlich die Ausnahme.", fuhr Zarc fort, der vor ihnen ging. Yuri schlenderte hinter ihnen her. "Und in den Jahren zuvor wurden immer weniger Menschen als Gefährten auserwählt, sodass wir dachten, dass es der richtige Weg wäre. Ray war damals die Letzte, die als Mensch den Weg in unser Gebiet nahm, weil sie eine auserwählte Gefährtin ist. Es war... wie eine Bestätigung, dass wir die "richtige" Entscheidung getroffen hatten."

Yoko musste sein Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er nun anders darüber dachte. "Das bedeutet, dass Yuya der erste menschliche Gefährte seitdem ist." schlussfolgerte sie.

"Ja und das hat ihn zur Zielscheibe gemacht. Ein Teil der letzten Versammlung vor fast einer Woche wollte noch nicht einmal anerkennen, dass er Yutos Gefährte ist.", seufzte Ray. "Ich habe mich von seinem Erwachen an bis zur Versammlung um ihn gekümmert und seinen Knöchel verarztet, aber..."

"Was war mit Yuto, seinem Gefährten?", fragte die Witwe. Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Jüngsten. Es hörte sich garnicht gut an, was ihr geschildert wurde.

"Yuto ist erst während der Versammlung aufgewacht und sogleich zu uns gestoßen. Seine Verletzungen waren so schwer, dass er fast drei Tage lang bewusstlos war.", erklärte der Silberhaarige. "Dafür lässt er ihn seitdem nicht mehr aus den Augen."

"Wobei es dafür auch genug Gründe gibt.", warf seine Partnerin ein. "Wir haben mitbekommen, dass die Ereignisse von diesem Abend ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgen. Er hat Alpträume."

"Außerdem waren die Zwei bis zur letzten Versammlung vor fast einer Woche voneinander getrennt.", kam es von Yuri. "Warum?" Yugo runzelte die Stirn.

"Zum Teil, um Beide besser am Anfang versorgen zu können.", erklärte die Brünette. "Zum Teil, um... diejenigen zufrieden zu stellen, die gegen Yuyas Anwesenheit sind und nicht anerkennen wollen, dass er Yutos Gefährte ist." Sie sah aus, als wäre ihr selbst schlecht. "Ein Mensch, der isoliert ist, ist leichter zu schwächen, war ihr Argument."

"Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?!" Der Blauhaarige starrte sie fassungslos an. "Seid ihr verrückt geworden?! Ihr-" Yuris Hand auf seiner Schulter stoppte ihn.

"Auch wir haben unsere Grenzen.", sagte dieser nach einem Moment, in dem sie sich gegenseitig angesehen hatten. "Im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Grafen versuchen wir Kompromisse zwischen allen zu finden, weil es ansonsten zu schweren "Differenzen" zwischen den Rudeln kommt. Wenn wir es nicht getan hätten, dann wären unsere Brüder - alle Beide - jetzt tot."

Yugo schwieg, während seine Mutter zu dem Wolfspaar sah und ein Nicken erhielt. Es hatte so einige Schwierigkeiten gegeben und es war noch immer keine leichte Situation.

"Wie geht es Yuya jetzt?", wollte Yoko besorgt wissen. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen gefragt, mit wieviel Abneigung ihr Jüngster sich herumschlagen musste, aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mit soviel Hass konfrontiert war.

"Dank Yuto besser. Wie gesagt, er lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen.", antwortete Zarc und linste über seine Schulter, während er sie einen nach oben gehenden Pfad entlang führte. "Dein Junge ist sehr schüchtern und zurückhaltend. Ohne Yuto bringt er kein Wort heraus. Allerdings denke ich auch, dass er durch die ganzen Ereignisse sehr eingeschüchtert wurde."

"Um Vaters Worte abzukürzen, ", sagte Yuri. "Ohne Yutos Anwesenheit ist sein Gefährte wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Häschen in einer Herde sehr hungriger Wölfe." Er kicherte über seine Worte.

"Das ist echt nicht lustig!", schnappte Yugo und funkelte den Wolf an. Bei diesen Neuigkeiten Yuya betreffend konnte er nicht anders als es seiner Mutter gleichzutun und sich Sorgen zu machen.

"Leider sind das Tatsachen.", erwiderte Ray. "Andererseits kann ich Yuya sehr gut verstehen, dass er sich ohne unseren Sohn nicht wohl fühlt. Yuto gibt ihm die Sicherheit, die er braucht. Und Yuto fühlt sich sehr viel wohler, wenn er ihn so nahe wie möglich bei sich hat."

Ihr Blick wanderte ins Leere und Zarc stoppte, griff nach ihrer Hand. So wie sie sich ansahen, hatten sie selbst Gespräche über das jüngere Paar geführt. Yoko hatte bei dem Anblick das Gefühl, dass sie sich selbst viele Fragen gestellt und wenige zufriedenstellende Antworten gefunden hatten.

"Hey, ich bin sicher, dass alles wieder gut wird, sobald wir alles aufgeklärt haben.", lenkte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Beiden auf sich. Sie lächelte schief.

"Sicher?"

"Mhm... Natürlich nur, wenn wir mit ihnen sprechen."

"Ja... Das ist etwas, das in der nächsten Zeit viel passieren wird."

Während Zarc und Ray Yoko über die letzte Versammlung berichteten, was sich dort abgespielt hatte und was auf ihre Jüngsten wartete, versuchte Yugo einen gewissen Violetthaarigen so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber der Typ irritierte ihn seit dem ersten Augenblick. Etwas, das ihm nicht sehr gefiel.

"Was?!" Genauso wie die Blicke, die er in seinem Nacken spürte. "Hm~? Ist denn etwas?" Yuri grinste ihn wieder auf eine Weise an, die ihn auf die Palme brachte.

"Das frage ich dich! Du glotzt mich so blöd an!"

"Ich~?"

"Nein, der Heilige Geist... Natürlich DU!!"

"Seit wann darf ich denn nicht mehr schauen?"

"Hab ich garnicht gesagt! Nur schau wonders hin! Gibt ja genug zu sehen."

"Das mag sein, aber das kenne ich alles schon~", schnurrte der Wolfsmann und leckte sich über die Lippen, während er näher kam, bis er mit dem Menschen Nase an Nase war, wortwörtlich. "Aber jetzt habe ich etwas gefunden, das ich noch nicht so gut kenne~"

Yugo errötete so sehr, dass seine Gesichtsfarbe in Konkurrenz zu der Farbe Rot treten konnte. Er bemerkte nicht, dass sie stehengeblieben waren oder dass ihre Eltern sie erneut ungläubig anstarrten. Er konnte nicht wegsehen, nun wo dieses durchdringende Pink so nahe war.

Der Gedanke, wie sein Gegenüber es schaffte, ihn mit wenigen Worten zu verärgern und gleichzeitig mit ihm zu flirten, brachte ihn in die Realität zurück.

"Bleib mir fern, du Mistkerl!", fuhr er Yuri an und stieß ihn von sich, bevor er, die Zügel der Maultiere fester in seiner Hand, die Flucht ergriff und an seiner Mutter und dem Wolfspaar vorbei stürmte.

Das Trio sah ihm nach, dann synchron zu Yuri, der sich die Hose abklopfte, als wollte er Staub loswerden, welcher in Wahrheit nicht da war. "Ganz schön temperamentvoll.", sagte er nur und folgte dem Blauhaarigen.

Allerdings nicht so schnell, dass Zarc entgehen konnte, wie sich etwas in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, das dem Mann nicht unbekannt war. Er hatte das schon bei anderen Wolfsmenschen gesehen, wie auch seinem jüngeren Sohn, und er hatte die damit verbundenen Gefühle selbst erlebt.

Na das konnte noch was werden...

"Irre ich mich oder sind die Zwei..." Yoko hatte es also auch bemerkt. "Japp." Ray nickte. "Wenn aus ihnen wirklich etwas wird, hoffe ich sehr, dass hier alles krisensicher ist.", sagte die Blondine. "Das hoffen wir auch."

Die Witwe wandte sich ihren beiden Freunden zu, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. "Ihr wisst das vielleicht besser als ich, aber wie ist die Beziehung zwischen Yuya und eurem Jüngsten? Yuya hat sie so gut geheim gehalten, dass Yugo und ich erst etwas bemerkt haben, als Leo im Dorf aufgetaucht ist."

"Sehr harmonisch, nach allem was wir heimlich beobachten konnten. Also ganz anders als ihre Brüder. Und wie es davor war, wissen wir nicht. Yuto hat vor vier Jahren begonnen, viel Zeit außerhalb unseres Gebietes zu verbringen. Wir haben ihn wochen-, fast monatelang nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Jetzt wissen wir, dass er in dieser Zeit Revierherr geworden ist und ein Rudel der Mini-Wölfe von ihm geleitet wurde..."

"Vor vier Jahren?", fragte Yoko nach. "Hm..." Sie wurde nachdenklich, wenn auch nicht für lange. "So ist das also... Von wegen, ein Rehkitz." Sie lachte leise, aber sie konnte die Gefühle auf ihrem Gesicht nicht verstecken.

Ray warf ihrem Gefährten einen Blick zu, welcher ihn erwiderte. Je schneller sie Yuto und Yuya fanden, desto schneller konnte Yoko sich mit ihrem Nesthäkchen aussprechen.

Am Ende des Weges entdeckten sie Yuri und Yugo vorm Eingang einer Höhle. Letzterer streichelte den beiden Pflanzenfressern, die in den letzten Tagen so einiges geleistet hatten, beruhigend über den Kopf. Der Violetthaarige hatte die Arme verschränkt und auf seinem Gesicht war nichts von der Belustigung von zuvor zu sehen.

"Sie sind nicht hier.", sagte er. "Ihren Gerüchen nach sind das Vogelhirn und Yutos Prinzessin schon vor ein paar Stunden weggegangen, also kurz, nachdem wir aufgestanden sind. Und Yuto ist noch nicht so lange weg, vielleicht ein paar Minuten."

"Vogelhirn?", fragte Yoko nach. "Er meint Shun. Wir haben ihn aufgenommen, nachdem seine Eltern durch Menschen umgekommen sind.", erklärte Ray. "Er hat ein großes Interesse an Vögel."

"Verstehe..."

Zarc schnupperte, sog die verschiedenen Gerüche auf. "Gut, dann zeig Yugo, wo er die Maultiere und das Gepäck unterbringen kann, und dann suchen wir sie gemeinsam.", wies er seinen Nachwuchs an. "OHNE ihn zu ärgern!"

Yuri verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor seiner Brust, während der Blauhaarige den Wolf dankbar ansah. "Na gut. Folge mir, Yuugou.", sagte er und marschierte zum Höhleneingang. "Ich heiße nicht Yuugou!", protestierte der Angesprochene. "Ich heiße YUGO!"

"Das habe ich gesagt, weißt du?"

"Nein, hast du nicht!"

Die drei Älteren sahen ihnen mit vielsagenden Gesichtsausdrücken nach. "Wie war das nochmal, Schatz?", fragte Ray. Der Silberhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf, ein tiefes Seufzen auf seinen Lippen. "Dieser Junge...", murmelte er schließlich. Yoko tätschelte seine Schulter. "Ich kann dich so gut verstehen.", sagte sie.

Wenige Momente später tauchten die Beiden wieder auf, Yugo mit hochrotem Gesicht und Yuri mit unschuldiger Miene. "Lasst mich nie mehr wieder mit dem da allein!", grollte Ersterer und stapfte an dem Trio vorbei, welches Letzteren mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete.

"Ich habe nichts getan.", sagte er mit einem ebenso unschuldigen Lächeln, wo seine Eltern augenblicklich wussten, dass er sehr wohl etwas angestellt hatte. Zarcs goldene Seen verengten sich und er wollte etwas sagen, doch Yuri war schneller. "Also... Gehen wir jetzt unsere beiden Idioten suchen oder nicht?"

Der Frage konnten sie nichts wirklich entgegensetzen. Außerdem war es unvermeidbar, dass sie mit dem Paar, das in ihrer Mitte fehlte, zusammentrafen.

"Gut, aber dann werden wir uns unterhalten müssen."

"Schon klar, Vater."

Zarc warf seinem Sohn noch einen Blick zu, dann ging er voran, die anderen Vier hinter sich. Yoko spürte Unruhe in sich hochsteigen. Nun, wo sie wieder einen Schritt näher zu Yuya waren, konnte sie nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie er auf sie reagieren würde, sobald sie einander gegenüber standen.

"Es wird alles gut werden.", flüsterte Ray ihr zu, Optimismus in ihren violetten Seelenspiegeln. "Ich hoffe es. Schließlich habe ich ihn praktisch im Stich gelassen.", antwortete die Blondine. "Hat er denn irgendetwas über uns gesagt?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Gesprächspartnerin sank in sich zusammen. "Nein. Ich habe versucht, mit ihm über seine Familie, also über euch zu sprechen, aber er wollte nicht.", erzählte sie. "Er sah so unglücklich aus, aber er hat kein Wort gesagt... Ich glaube auch nicht zu Yuto..."

Yoko spürte ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in ihrer Brust. Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es besonders schlimm um Yuyas Psyche stand, wenn er sich so sehr verschloss, sich niemanden anvertrauen wollte. Dass er es auch bei seinem eigenen Gefährten tat, war ein deutliches Warnsignal.

"Das ist meine Schuld.", sagte sie leise. Yugo warf seiner Mutter einen Blick zu, in dem genau zu lesen war, dass er sich die gleichen Vorwürfe machte.

"Ich bin sicher, dass wir bald den Grund wissen werden, warum er nicht über euch sprechen wollte.", meinte Zarc und hob die Hand, um einen jungen Wolfsmenschen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, der sich gerade auf einem Felsen zusammenrollte.

Als er die Gruppe auf sich zukommen sah, erhob der Wolf sich und sprang von dem riesigen Stein hinunter, nahm dabei seine zweibeine Form an. "Lord und Lady Alpha.", begrüßte er Zarc und Ray, dann bemerkte er die beiden Menschen. "Was zum-?!" Im ersten Augenblick weiteten sich seine goldenen Augen, dann nahm er eine Angriffshaltung ein.

"Shun." Die Brünette streckte einen Arm aus. "Das sind Gäste. Sehr wichtige Gäste."

"Lady Alpha, einen von ihnen habe ich in dem Menschendorf gesehen.", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige und richtete seinen Blick auf Yugo. Dieser blinzelte verwirrt, während Yuris Gesicht sich verdüsterte. "Hey, ich kenn dich..." Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war der Andere doch derjenige gewesen, der Yuyas Wolf aus dem Dorf getragen hatte...

"Shun." Zarc trat vor. "Wo sind Yuto und sein Gefährte?", fragte er. Der Angesprochene deutete auf den Weg zu seiner Linken. "Sie sind beim See. Der Junge wollte über etwas nachdenken, aber ich bezweifle, dass er nach einem Fluchtweg gesucht hat. Der einzige Weg führt in den See hinein und das Wasser ist eiskalt. Und Yuto ist vor ein paar Minuten aufgetaucht.", erklärte er ausgiebig.

"Das hört sich gut an. Kommt, bis zum See ist es nicht mehr weit. Shun, du kannst mit uns mitkommen.", sagte Ray. "Aber diese Menschen-"

Zarc legte dem jüngeren Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Diese Beiden sind Freunde von Ray und mir... und wichtig für Yuya." Er konnte sehen, wie der Schluss des Satzes seinen Gegenüber zum Nachdenken brachte. "Komm einfach."

Gemeinsam folgten sie dem Pfad, der sie noch tiefer ins Gebirge führte als der vorherige Weg, bis sie ein winziges Tal erreichten, in dem ein knorriger Baum im Laufe der Jahre aus einem Haufen Gestein empor gewachsen war. Das Wirrwarr aus Wurzeln und Felsstücken bildete mehrere Stellen, die zum Sitzen einluden, während die Baumkrone sich darüber in alle Himmelsrichtungen ausstreckte. Links und rechts gab es jeweils einen dünnen Weg, der um das Gebilde führte.

Ray führte Yoko und Yugo den einen Weg entlang, Yuri hinter ihnen, was besonders den Blauhaarigen sehr irritierte, während Zarc und Shun den anderen nahmen.

Hinter dem besagten Gebilde vereinten sich die beiden Pfade wieder miteinander und endeten direkt am Ufer eines kristallklaren Bergsees. Auf ebendiesem Ufer entdeckten sie, was sie gesucht hatten.

Sie standen so nahe beisammen, dass nichts mehr zwischen ihre Körper passte. Yutos Arme waren um Yuyas kleineren Oberkörper geschlungen, die Hände des Jüngeren auf seiner Brust, während sie sich aneinander kuschelten und nicht den Eindruck machten, als würden sie sich bald voneinander lösen. Ihre Augen waren hinter ihren Lidern verschwunden, Entspannung auf ihren Gesichtern.

Yugos Miene hellte sich auf und er wollte an seiner Mutter und Ray vorbei, um seinen Bruder in die Arme zu schließen und ihm auch den Kopf zu waschen, als die Blondine ihn zurückhielt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ein Fehler war, so direkt in diesen Moment zu krachen.

Yuto begann sich als Erster zu bewegen, einen Kuss auf Yuyas Stirn hauchend und dabei tief durchatmend. "Besser?", wollte der Junge wissen und öffnete seine Augen wieder. "Viel besser." Der Schwarzhaarige lehnte seine Stirn gegen die seines Partners, lächelte ihn dabei sanft an. "Sehr viel besser."

"Entschuldige. Ich habe die Zeit ganz vergessen." Yuya sah zerknirscht aus. "Schon okay." Sein Wolf hob eine Hand und strich ihm über die Wange, so behutsam, als fürchte er, ihn mit dieser Berührung zu verletzen. Yoko entging nicht, dass es genau die Wange war, die an einem gewissen Abend einen Schlag hatte einstecken müssen. "Wichtiger ist, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

"Dank Shun. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit beschützt und auf mich aufgepasst, als er mich hierher geführt hat."

"Hmm... Hab's dir gesagt, dass er total der Typ "Harte Schale, weicher Kern" ist."

"Stimmt."

Yuya lachte und Shun drehte den Kopf weg, als er von Zarc und den Anderen angestarrt wurde, seine Wangen leicht rot. Es war ihm ein wenig peinlich, dass er von dem Menschenkind so gelobt wurde.

"Und er ist ehrlich." Yuto runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn. "Was hat er gesagt?", wollte er wissen, die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht angespannt.

"Er hat mir von seinen Eltern erzählt, was mit ihnen passiert ist. Und er sagte, dass ich der Grund bin, dass du glücklich bist." Graue Augen weiteten sich, dann wurde die Mimik ihres Besitzers weicher. "Und er hat mir auch gesagt, was er mit mir machen wird, wenn ich damit aufhöre, dich glücklich zu machen."

Dem Wolf fiel die Kinnlade hinunter und sein bester Freund hatte nun nicht nur wieder mit seiner Gesichtsfarbe, sondern erneut mit den Blicken der anderen Zuschauer zu kämpfen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür drücken oder ihm eine reinhauen soll.", meinte Yuto, nachdem er sich gefangen hatte. "Ich bin fürs Drücken. Er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich und ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen. Schließlich mache ich mir auch ständig Sorgen um dich.", antwortete Yuya und legte seine Hände auf die Wangen des Größeren.

"Nicht soviel wie ich um dich." Yutos Finger schlossen sich um die seines Liebsten. "Schließlich will ich nicht, dass dir irgendetwas passiert." Dann hauchte er einen kleinen Kuss auf die linke Handfläche und einen auf die rechte.

Rubinrote Augen verloren ihren Fokus und ein leises Seufzen entkam zwischen den Lippen des Menschenkindes. Sein Gegenüber lächelte, genau wissend, was er in seiner Anderen Hälfte auslöste. "So schön.", flüsterte er und lehnte sich vorwärts.

Yoko spürte das Gefühl in ihrem Gesicht, das ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zog, dann bewegte sie sich ein Stück zurück, während das Paar sich küsste. Es war einer dieser Küsse, bei denen man das Gefühl hatte, einem besonders intimen Moment beizuwohnen, in dem man absolut nichts verloren hatte.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Erst jetzt sah sie wieder zu den Beiden. Sie hielten sich an den Händen, noch immer so nahe beisammen und nur Augen füreinander. Als ihr Blick zum Gesicht ihres Jüngsten wanderte, musste die Frau zugeben, dass sie noch nie soviel Liebe und Anbetung in den Gesichtszügen ihres Sohnes gesehen hatte. Yuya hatte seine wahren Gefühle immer vor ihr und Yugo versteckt, doch nun konnte sie hinter die Maske sehen, die er getragen hatte.

Sie linste zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und entdeckte die gleiche Gefühlsmischung in seiner Miene. Auch wenn sie nicht sehr erfreut war, was ihr Nesthäkchen alles vor ihr geheim gehalten hatte, so machte es sie dennoch glücklich, dass er einen Partner gefunden hatte, der ihn genauso bedingungslos liebte und begehrte wie umgekehrt.

"Wie geht es deinem Bein?", wollte Yuto wissen und Sorge schob sich in seine grauen Seen. "Tut noch immer weh. Aber es wird besser. Die Mixtur deiner Mutter ist eine große Hilfe. Was macht die Narbe auf deiner Schulter?"

"Zieht nicht mehr. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, würde ich sagen." Der Wolf bewegte seine Schulter, als wollte er zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war, bevor er ernst wurde. "Was beschäftigt dich?", fragte er. "Du wolltest nicht ohne Grund allein sein."

Yuya drehte den Kopf weg und sah auf den See hinaus, Traurigkeit und Melancholie auf seinem Gesicht. "Nicht so wichtig.", winkte er ab.

"Ist es wegen morgen?"

Für einen langen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann schloss der Junge die Augen. "Ich... Ich habe mich entschieden.", antwortete er.

Erneut wurde es still. Von den Zuschauern wagte es keiner ein Wort zu sagen. Auch Yugo nicht, obwohl er nicht wirklich wusste, um was es ging.

"Okay."

"Du willst es garnicht wissen?"

"Egal, was du entschieden hast, ich stehe hinter dir und werde dich unterstützen." Yutos Arme fanden wieder ihren Weg um seinen Gefährten. "Aber es ist nicht mein Vorschlag."

Yoko hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue und linste zu Ray und Zarc. So wie die Beiden sich ansahen, hatten sie genauso keine Ahnung, wovon ihr Sprößling gesprochen hatte.

"Tut mir leid." Yuya senkte den Blick, während er die Umarmung erwiderte. Er sah aus, als würde er selbst darunter leiden, dass er sich nicht für die Idee seines Geliebten entschieden hatte.

"Schon in Ordnung." Yuto lächelte sanft. "Außerdem ist er noch nicht vom Tisch, finde ich. Du hast immer noch bis morgen Zeit." Er hauchte dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. "Wir können immer noch weglaufen. Ich hinterlasse Vater noch eine Nachricht und wir gehen. Du brauchst es nur zu sagen und ich bringe dich von hier fort, an einen Ort, wo wir sicher sind."

Ray riss die Augen auf, während auf dem Gesicht ihres Sohnes deutlich zu lesen war, dass die Sicherheit seines Geliebten eigentlich gemeint war. Sie sah zu ihrem Partner, der genauso überrascht war.

"Sie würden uns folgen." Yuya sah auf. "Und selbst wenn wir es schaffen, denen zu entkommen, die gegen mich oder unsere Beziehung sind, dann haben wir es mit meinesgleichen zu tun. Ich werde nicht riskieren, dass dir etwas geschieht."

Sein Blick wanderte zu einer bestimmten Stelle und Panik stand darin. Schnell schloss er seine Augen wieder und atmete tief durch. "Außerdem haben deine Eltern viel auf sich genommen, nur meinetwegen. Ich will nicht, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten.", fügte er leiser hinzu.

Die Mimik des Älteren wurde weich und liebevoll, bevor er eine Hand unter das Kinn seines kleinen Gefährten legte und es anhob. Ein weiterer Kiss folgte, zärtlich und voller Gefühl.

"Ist in Ordnung.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige. "Aber wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass es zu gefährlich für dich ist, werde ich dich augenblicklich von hier wegbringen. Komme, was wolle! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas zustößt." Er sah wild entschlossen.

"Damit kann ich leben." Yuya hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Vergiss aber nicht, dass du auch auf dich aufpasst. Okay?" Er bekam ein Nicken und ein sanftes Lächeln, bevor ihre Lippen sich erneut wiederfanden.

Yoko lächelte, während sie dem Paar zusah. Für einen Moment wunderte sie sich, warum die Beiden nicht auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Schließlich waren sie ziemlich nahe. Zumindest Yuto sollte sie riechen können. Dann bemerkte sie, dass der Wind, der durch das Tal wehte, vom See kam, also aus der anderen Richtung. Er konnte sie kaum wahrnehmen, besonders mit Yuya so nahe bei ihm.

Langsam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und kuschelten sich aneinander. Der Junge seufzte entspannt. Er genoss es sichtlich, so nahe bei seinem Liebsten zu sein. "Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn jetzt die Zeit stehenbleibt.", murmelte er.

"Ich auch nicht.", gab der Wolf zu. "Es ist schön, dich so nahe bei mir zu haben, ohne daran denken zu müssen, dass unsere Zeit begrenzt ist."

"Stimmt..." Der traurige und melancholische Gesichtsausdruck war zurück und Yuya sah aus, als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken weit weg. "Früher war das nicht möglich..."

"Hey..." Yuto entging dies nicht. "Was ist los?"

"Nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles okay." Dem war nicht so, das konnten alle sehen.

"Deine Mutter und dein Bruder?"

Stille, aber er brauchte keine Antwort. Seine Andere Hälfte war erbleicht, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Er sah aus, als wäre er wieder ins Gesicht geschlagen worden. Nach einem Augenblick fing er sich wieder und sah weg, aber es war zu spät, um die Träne zu verbergen, die über seine Wange lief.

"Ich vermisse sie, Yuto. Ich vermisse sie so sehr.", brachte er mit erstickter Stimme heraus. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch einmal mit ihnen sprechen. Wenigstens ein letztes Mal... Damit ich ihnen sagen kann... dass es mir leid tut... dass ich ihnen nie etwas gesagt habe... dass ich ihnen soviel verheimlicht habe... und dass ich ihnen alles Gute für die Zukunft wünsche... Aber... Ich werde sie nie mehr wiedersehen..."

"Yuya..." Dem Schwarzhaarigen tat es weh, seinen Gefährten so zu sehen. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen gewundert, wieso der Jüngere kein Wort über seine Familie verloren hatte. Nun wusste er, warum.

"Ich werde dich zu ihnen bringen.", sagte er plötzlich und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich. "Was?! A-Aber...", stotterte das Menschenkind, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

"Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast. Wenn du meinem Vater sagst, welche es ist, kann er sie morgen der Versammlung mitteilen und ich trage dich ins Dorf. Wir könnten noch heute aufbrechen. Dann kannst du noch ein Mal mit deiner Familie sprechen und wir wären vorm Vollmond nächste Woche zurück."

"Werden wir keinen Ärger bekommen?" Yuya klang etwas unsicher, aber in den roten Seelenspiegeln leuchtete die Hoffnung. Es wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, damit er sich bei seiner Mutter und Yugo entschuldigen konnte...

"Wenn ich damit sorgen kann, dass du dich nicht mehr quälst, dann nehme ich alle Probleme auf mich.", erwiderte Yuto. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Ich möchte nur, dass du wieder lächeln kannst. Genau das Lächeln, in das ich mich vor vier Jahren verliebt habe."

Eine Sekunde später geriet er leicht ins Straucheln, als der Kleinere sich an seine Brust warf und den Tränen freien Lauf ließ. Sofort festigte er seinen Griff um ihn, um ihm die Stütze zu geben, die er brauchte, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Danke." Yuya wischte sich übers Gesicht. "Das bedeutet mir viel." Er lehnte sich wieder an seine Andere Hälfte. "Hoffentlich klappt es auch so. Es wäre eine große Hilfe, wenn ich wüsste, wie es ihnen geht."

"Das denke ich auch. Dann kannst du vielleicht auch einen Abschluss finden, damit du nicht mehr so leiden musst." Es war offensichtlich, wie sehr der Ältere dies hasste, während seine Finger durch rot-grünes Haar strich.

"Mhm... Denke ich auch. Aber ich muss wissen, wie es ihnen ergangen ist, bevor ich ihnen für immer Lebewohl sage. Und dann können sie sich wieder auf ihr Leben konzentrieren und müssen sich nie mehr wieder Gedanken meinetwegen machen. Mom findet vielleicht einen guten Ehemann, jetzt wo sie sich nicht mehr ständig fragen muss, was ich tue. Und Yugo muss sich auch nciht mehr damit herumschlagen, dass er immer ein Auge auf mich haben muss, weil ich tollpatschig bin oder jemand mich piesackt."

"Yuya..."

"Und wenn ich sie nur kurz sehe... Das reicht mir schon, wenn ich sie nicht mit mir sprechen wollen..."

"Vielleicht wollen sie es. Es würde euch allen Drein Seelenfrieden bringen und sie wüssten dann, dass du in Sicherheit bist und es dir gut geht."

"Sie haben alles Recht der Welt, dass sie es nicht tun. Und wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wie sehr die Menschen die Wolfsmenschen verachten... Dann weiß ich ganz sicher, dass sie mich genauso hassen..."

"SCHEISS DRAUF!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_liltomato_

**Author's Note:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_liltomato_


End file.
